Shadows of the Past
by xFictionxAddictionx
Summary: Can love overcome the obstacles of the past? Can Christine come to realize her true feelings for Erik before it's too late? Modern day EC
1. Remember

_**A/N: This is my third fanfic. I got the idea for this the other night. I wanted to elaborate on Christine's past and throw in a bit of a twist. I hope you will like it. Please read and review.**_

_**Now with out further ado I give to you Remember

* * *

**_

Life wasn't always like this. I wasn't always alone, in fact I was once happy. . .

I once had a father who loved me and was always there by my side. He would play me the violin and tell me stories about a Little Lotte and her angel of music. Little Lotte reminded me of myself and sometimes I wondered if perhaps I was the little girl my father based those stories on.

My closest friend was Raoul. He and I would spend the days together in my attic, having little picnics while my father would tell us stories. I always thought Raoul was my prince charming. He was nice, brave, charming and handsome. He came from a wealthy family, but I never thought that would be a problem. Raoul's parents had died when he was young and his brother Phillip had to raise him.

One summer night I walked to the beach which was conveniently only one block from our house in Long Island. NY. I bent over to take off my sandals and I saw a boy standing a few feet away, staring at me. I stood up and looked at him. He had pitch-black hair and tanned skin. I remember that he wore a white T-shirt and dark blue jeans and white tennis shoes. I walked over to him, feeling drawn to him. I saw that he had dark blue eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. I noticed that the left side of his face was strikingly handsome. A white mask that glowed in the darkness covered the right side of his face.

"Hello, I'm Christine." I said timidly, realizing I had been staring for quite some time.

"Hello, Christine, I'm Erik." He said, and looked down at the sand.

I smiled at his shyness. He was quite attractive and I didn't want him to walk away so I tried to make conversation. "How old are you Erik?" I asked curiously. He raised his eyes to look at me and said "15, you?"

"I'm 12." I replied. 'Oh great, now he'll think I'm a little brat and he won't want to talk to me anymore.' I thought to myself.

He smiled at me, and I felt my heart stop. "Have you lived here long?" He asked, looking out at the ocean. "Yes, my whole life. Are you new to the neighborhood?"

"Yes, I just moved here actually." He answered and looked at me once more. "I should be going, but if you want we can continue talking tomorrow around the same time." He said and walked off. "Bye Erik!" I shouted and began walking in the opposite direction.

The next night I met up with him once more, we talked almost the whole night. I learned that he was an orphan and a family had taken him in. He was to be home schooled like many other children in the neighborhood. He told me he didn't have many friends since he found it hard to trust others. I asked him why but he changed the subject. I brought him home one night and he heard my father play the violin. He seemed swept away by the melodies my father played. My father was touched by his appreciation for the instrument and offered to give Erik lessons. After that I would see Erik every day since he would come over for lessons with my dad. He soon mastered the instrument and my father was amazed.

Soon I introduced Erik to Raoul, but there seemed to be an immediate dislike between the two of them. Since I was spending so much time with Erik, Raoul decided to go to camp for the summer. I didn't mindWhen Raoul returned I did my best to split my time between them. It worked out well and the time flew by.

When I was 15 my father became ill. It was two months before my sixteenth birthday when he started coughing. He wouldn't see a doctor because we didn't have health insurance. I thought he would be fine and pull through. But he began to lose weight and soon he was sleeping most of the day. During this time I was already going through a lot. I thought I was falling in love with Raoul. We had been spending more and more time together. He was 17 at the time and we would take walks on the beach at night. One night I will never forget.

I had told Erik to come over around 7 that night, but Raoul had come at 6:30 and asked me to go for a walk to the beach with him. I totally forgot about Erik, I am ashamed to admit. Once we were at the beach Raoul looked nervous, and finally he cleared his throat. "Lotte," he said calling me that name from my father's stories. "We've been spending a lot of time together lately and for quite some time I've had feelings for you…"He said and looked at me with a nervous smile playing on his lips. "I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend." He asked, sounding like a little boy.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Raoul." I said happily. He took me into his arms and lifted me, spinning me around a few times. When he put me down he kissed me. It was wonderful, but then suddenly I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. I turned and saw him, staring at us looking absolutely furious. "Erik.." I said, just as he turned around and began to walk away.

I pried myself from Raoul's arms and ran after him. But he started running too and I couldn't keep up. I stopped running, tears running down my face. Raoul walked over to me and said, "He didn't look too happy."

I turned around and looked at him. "You knew he was standing there, didn't you?" I asked him, trying to remain calm.

"Yes. I did." He said, smugly.

"Stay away from me." I said and turned from him and ran to my home. I was shocked to see my Aunt Val standing in my living room. "What are you doing here?" I said, in shock. Then realizing how rude I had been I corrected myself. "I'm sorry, it's just I didn't know you were paying us a visit Aunt Val." She smiled at me sadly.

"Christine, sit down dear. I need to talk to you." She said, and sat herself down on the couch and motioned for me to follow suit. I did as I was told and waited for her to speak. "Christine, as you already know you're papa is sick. Honey, he is going to die soon. He has lung cancer." She said as tears swam in her eyes. She was my dad's only other sibling and they had been close growing up. "We went to the doctor today. He's been sick for a while, but he now also has pneumonia and he won't last long." I sat there, taking this all in, my dad was sick…and he was going to die.

"My dad…is going to die?" I asked her, still shocked. "Yes." She replied, as she wrapped her arms around me. Tears began to flow from my eyes. "No, this can't be happening. My dad cannot die! No!" I shouted and stood up. I looked at her and at my front door. I had to get out, get away. I ran out the front door, and heard my aunt call after me but I ignored her. I ran to the beach and collapsed on the sand. The waves rolled in only a few feet away and I wished they would pick me up and carry me away with them.

I cried as I had never cried before, sitting on the sand with my knees tucked against my chest and my arms wrapped around my legs. I rocked back and forth in the sand, like a child. My world was falling apart. My father was the only thing in this life I had ever been able to count on and soon he would no longer be there for me. I continued crying and didn't even notice the shadow that had crept up on me. I jumped when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Erik, kneeling down next to me. I was sure he was still mad at me but when I looked into his eyes I didn't see anger, but concern.

"Christine, what's wrong?" He asked me, lifting my chin with the tip of his finger.

I threw my arms around him and began sobbing. He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair gently. "Erik…papa…dying." I choked out between sobs.

Erik continued stroking my hair and back. He let me cry and when I calmed down a bit, he pulled away so he could look at my face. I must have looked horrible, but he smiled and stroked strands of hair from my face. He made sure I was calm and said, "What about your papa?"

"He's dying Erik." I said as I gathered the shirt by his shoulders in my fists. I needed to grasp onto him, when everything else seemed to be slipping away. I saw the pain in his eyes when I said that. Erik had always looked up to my father and had loved him.

"What is wrong with him?" Erik asked, fighting back the emotion that was washing over him.

"He has cancer. He has been sick for a while. Now he has pneumonia and there is nothing the doctors can do for him." I said trying to keep myself from crying once more.

"Christine," He said and drew me to him once more. "I am truly sorry. I love your father. And I know how much you love him and how much he loves you."

"Erik, what am I going to do. He is the only one I have ever depended on. He has always been there for me. Once he is gone I will be alone. I can't live without him. I can't!" I said, crying once more.

"Christine, listen to me. You will _never _be alone. People who love you surround you. You will survive, because you are strong. And because your father would want you to live your life. He would want you to be happy. And you will be happy." He stated seriously. I took his words in and cried on his shoulder

"Erik, please make this pain go away." I said softly.

"I can't Christine." He said sadly. After I had cried a bit more we stood and he took me back home. We quietly went inside. My aunt was relieved when she me. I introduced her to Erik and then my aunt told me my father wanted to see me. I nodded nervously and walked upstairs and into my father's room. He was sitting up in bed, propped up on some pillows. He looked so pale, at first I thought he was already dead.

"Christine." My father said with a smile from the bed. I walked over to him and took his hand in mine. I sat down on the edge of the bed and tried not to cry. "Christine, soon I will be going to heaven and I will see your mama soon." He said, and I was amazed at how calm he was. "I want you to know, dear child that I will never leave you. I will always be in your heart." He said and coughed a few times.

"Papa! Please don't go. Don't leave me." I said, tears streaming down my face. "I cannot live without you!" My dad gently wiped my tears away with his shaking hands.

"Christine, I do not want to leave you. Trust me, I want to be here to guide you through life. To be there for you. But child, although I may not be here physically. I will be there in spirit. No matter what you go through I will always be here for you. I wish I could be there to walk you down the aisle at your wedding. To hold my grandchildren in my arms, to see you make your dreams come true." Tears began to run down his face as well. "But child, I will see this all from heaven. And I will always listen when you need to talk. Just listen to your heart and you will hear my voice. Now please listen to me when I say this. You must live your life for me. You must live, and make your dreams come true. I want you to listen to your heart and to find true love and marry that man who makes you happy and will always be there for you and will make you happy. I want you to have children and tell them of their grandfather. And how much he would have loved them. Take care of yourself and live a long and happy life. Christine, please you must do this for me." He said, squeezing my hand with as much strength as he could muster. I could see he was weak and he coughed every few words. He began wheezing as his tears flowed faster.

"Father, how can I ever be happy again if you are not by side?" I asked him.

"Because you will have your angel of music. I promise you. Once I leave this earth I will send him to you. One day when you are least expecting it, when you feel very lonely he will be there." My father said, his eyes twinkling even as his strength began to wane.

"Oh father, we both know there is no angel of music." I said gently. My father looked at me seriously as I said that. "Christine, there is an angel of music." He said and began to cough once more. "You must promise to listen, to not shut him out when he comes. Listen with your heart child." His coughing became more violent and his body began to shake with the violent coughing.

"Papa!" I said, tears streaming down my face, I grasped his hands in mine and soon the coughing fit passed. But his breath was shallow and his face was even more pale than it had been before. He looked at me, and said, "Christine, never forget how much I love you. I will always be here and do not forget to listen with your heart. Live your life and knowing how proud of you I am. I love you more than you will ever know. I am sorry child." He said and squeezed my hands, then his eyes shut. His chest stopped rising and I knew he had left.

"Papa no! No please, don't leave me. No! Papa! Come back please." I said as I shook him. His eyes didn't open. I held onto his lifeless form and began to weep. Soon I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I was carried from my father's room and into my own. I was placed on my bed and felt someone sit down on the edge. They didn't speak, they just sat there rubbing my back as I cried. I felt as if my life had ended. How I wished I could follow my father to heaven. To leave this world that held nothing more for me. Soon my crying stopped and I fell into a restless sleep, and found peace for a few blissful hours.

* * *

_**A/N: I must say, I cried writing the whole scene where her dad cried. Maybe I am over emotional lol. I hope you all liked it!**_  



	2. I didn't see it there before

_**A/N:**_ _This story is my little special project. For a while I have wanted to write a modern day fic and here it is. I have to admit that for a lot of this story I am sort throwing in some feelings and experiences I have gone through...just in a different way. It's complicated, but it makes sense to me and those who know me. Please R&R guys, you don't know how much it means to me. _

_ Jenni: Thankies. I do hope you continue reading._

_thePhantom'sEvenstar: Thanks hun. I am glad that you like it. I had already written the second chapter but wouldn't let me upload it so I had to start from scratch. So while I was thinking in the car today, I made some plot changes in my mind. So hopefully this chapter will be a bit better than it was to begin with._

_AriaGothique: Thanks hun. Continue reading.

* * *

_

The next morning I woke and cried once more as I realized my dear father had left this world. I walked into his room and found it empty, the undertaker had come already. I was over come with emotion as I stood in the room my father had once occupied and decided it would be best to go downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw my aunt sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee in her hands.

She seemed to be staring into space and was unaware of my presence. "Aunt Val." I said quietly, she looked a bit startled to see me standing there, but then looked at me with a sad smile.

"Erik should be over soon. He left late last night." My aunt said, standing and pouring the remaining coffee down the drain. I nodded and sat down at the table. I had no appetite, nor any desire to do anything or to see anyone. I just wanted to sit in a dark room and sit there...until I died.

I felt empty, completely empty. Like my heart had been torn from my chest, and all that was left was a great big void that could never be filled. I was too sad to cry anymore. I just felt like sleeping till the pain went away. But I knew that wouldn't and could not happen.

I was snapped from my thoughts when I heard a knock on the back door in the kitchen. I got up from the table and opened the door to see Erik standing before me. He stepped inside my kitchen and sighed. I knew he was trying to control his emotions as he walked back into a house where my father had been so kind to him.

The absence of my father's presence was painfully obvious and I just wanted to get out and away from all my memories. I poured Erik a cup of coffee and walked upstairs to take a shower. It seemed that since last night Erik and I had reached a point where for the moment we didn't need words.

When I walked back downstairs Erik told me my aunt had left to take care of the funeral arrangements. I felt relieved that I wouldn't have to deal with such things. Erik suggested we take a walk and get away from the memories that lingered in my house. I agreed and we headed to the beach.

I took off my shoes once we got closer to the water I took of my shoes and sat down close enough so that when the tide came in it would touch my feet. I closed my eyes and leaned back, supported by Erik's strong legs. He stood behind me, looking out on the ocean and we both remain silent, lost in our thoughts. I tried not to think of my dad, but it proved impossible to do. I succumbed to the silent tears that slipped down my cheeks and hoped that my tears would drain the pain that had settled into my entire body.

Surely no one could live in such a state of despair, I thought to myself. If I had to live the rest of my life with such sadness then I would rather die.

Memories of my father kept drifting into my mind and then I remembered the promise me father had made me.

He had promised to send me the angel of music. I almost laughed, my father had always had a wild imagination. Yet he seemed sure that this angel would come to me. I softly touched Erik's leg, getting his attention. He sat down beside me and looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Erik, do you think there is an angel of music?" I asked, looking down at the sand between us. He didn't answer right away, he stared out once more at the dark blue ocean.

"Well, I never really thought there were different kinds." He said finally. "Why do you ask?"

"Erik, while my father lay dying he promised me he would send me the angel of music. I know it sounds silly, but he seemed so sure of it." I said, trying not to cry once more as my father's final moments flooded my mind.

"Christine, if your father promised you he would send you then angel of music have no doubt. He will keep that promise." Erik replied and gently took my hand in his. I never knew I could feel such comfort from such a simple gesture. But I did, I looked at Erik and saw something I never thought I would in this dear friend of mine. I never realized until that moment how much I cared about him. How much better of a person he was than Raoul.

He had a good heart and cared about me. He was dark, mysterious and gorgeous as well as intelligent and he had the ability to take my breath away. I just never realized it until that moment. He was everything my father would want for me.

I mentally cursed myself, I should not be thinking of such things when my father had just died. But I couldn't help it, sitting right next to me was the most amazing man on the face of the earth. Why hadn't I realized it before?

Erik was about to say something when we heard someone running in our direction. We both turned around and saw Raoul coming toward us. Erik immediately dropped my hand and looked back out towards the sea. I inwardly groaned, Raoul was the last person I wanted to deal with at the moment.

Raoul came to a stop beside me and looked down at me and Erik. "I just heard the news." He said to me. "I came to offer my condolences." He said nonchalantly.

"You _condolences_?" I asked as if I had not heard correctly. "My father died, and you offer _condolences_? How many times did he welcome you into his house? How many times was he there to comfort you like you were a son? How many times did go out of his way to make sure we were happy? And you come here and offer condolences as if a stranger died." I said, angrily. I felt Erik stiffen beside me, as he if he were holding back from saying or doing something.

"Christine, please. You are overreacting. I did not mean to offend you." Raoul said, looking uncomfortable.

"_Overreacting_? My father just died!" I shrieked. Erik put a hand on my arm and Raoul shot him a dirty look.

"Why don't you mind your own business and get lost freak." Raoul said coldly. Before Erik could react or stop me I jumped to my feet and slapped Raoul across the face.

He looked at me stunned. "How dare you, you heartless bastard. While you were at home, feeling great about the fact you made a fool out of two people last night my father was dying. Erik was the only one to comfort me. He is the one who has always been there for me. I don't know what I ever saw you or why I said yes to going out with such a pig. He is a better man than you will ever will be. He is not freak and if you ever dare utter such an insult again you will regret it." I said angrily, my hand pulsing from the hard contact it had made with his face.

Raoul looked at me and kept mouthing words that would not come out. He looked like a fish. He was dumbfounded and was only able to touch the place where I had slapped him.

I turned on my heel and grabbed Erik's arm and we walked back home in silence. I slammed the front door shut behind us and paced around the living room, anger still flowing through me.

Erik calmly sat down on the couch and watched me silently. "How dare he...bastard." I muttered.

Erik sighed, "Christine I could care less what that moron thinks of me. Don't let it bother you." He said as I continued pacing.

"That doesn't make it right. Why did I ever fool myself into thinking he was a good guy. He used to be such a good friend. How he could not care my father died...how could he Erik?" I asked, stopping in my tracks to look at him.

"I thought you loved him." Erik said, looking at me with questioning eyes.

"I did too." I said, dropping down on the couch next to him. "But it was nothing more than infatuation. I was swept off my feet by the idea of him being my prince charming."

"He doesn't deserve you Christine." Erik said, facing me.

I met his gaze and gave a small smile. "How is it that you can give me so much comfort?" I asked.

"Because I..."_love, _he had wanted to say love, "care about you." He said.

I touched his hand gently and felt so thankful that I had him by my side when I felt most alone. We spent the rest of the day watching TV, neither of us really paying attention. We were both lost in our thoughts. My aunt came home around 5:30 looking exhausted.

"Everything is taken care of. There will be a wake tomorrow at 2:00 and a wake on Thursday at 10:00, then there will be a mass at St. Joseph's at 11:30. After that we will go to Evergreen lawn and have the burial service. Now, I am going to bed. If you need anything, there's money on the kitchen counter." She then turned her attention to Erik. "You are more than welcome to keep my niece company tonight. I know you are a gentlemen and I can see she gets great comfort from your presence." With that said she headed up the stairs to go to bed.

"Do you really get comfort from my being her?" Erik asked me.

"More than you know." I replied.

"Then I will stay here tonight." He said. I gave him a small smile and thanked him.

We quietly left and drove to his house, I waited in the car as he grabbed the things he would need. I wondered why he never invited me over. I wasn't familiar with Teri and Rick, his foster parents. But I thought they must be decent people. Surely Erik would have told me if they weren't kind to him? Then why not invite me over? I never got to finish the thought as the driver door opened and Erik got back into the car. He threw a backpack into the back seat and we drove back home.

We put his things in the living room and I heard his stomach growl. I looked at him and he blushed. "I guess I'm a bit hungry." He said with an embarrassed smile.

"Do you want to grab a pizza?" I asked. He nodded and we got in the car once more to drive to the closest pizza place. Once there we ordered a large pepperoni pizza and sat down at a both to wait for it. The smell of baking pizzas made my stomach growl and for the first time that day I felt a feeling other than despair and anger.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Another update is coming soon loves. But it is late and I don't know how much longer I can continue writing before my sleepiness takes effect on my writing. Don't forget to R&R, even if it is just a word. It means a lot to me and it makes the updates come a whole lot faster._


	3. Darkness

**_

* * *

A/N:_** _Aww, I only have like three reviews for this story how sad!_

_AriaGothique: Aww I am very glad that you like them dearie. This story is my favorite at the moment. I am really putting a lot into it. Yay! I am glad to have a loyal reader/reviewer! It makes me very happy._

_thePhantom'sEvenstar: Well at this point Erik and Christine don't have a relationship. They are only friends. Christine is seeing in him lots of potential when it comes to love and all that jazz. But she is only fifteen. The whole holding hands thing was not a romantic thing. It was one friend comforting the other. So their relationship right now is only friendship. Like you said, they are both way too disturbed to get into a relationship with each other so soon. Although Erik is being kind to Christine, he still is a stubborn, untrusting, angry man. I'm sorry if it came across as them being romantically involved. That isn't what is happening. Keep reading love!

* * *

_I felt a bit better once I had some food in my stomach. I had a bit more energy and I felt a bit more alive. After we left the pizza place we went back to my house. We went inside and then out onto my deck to sit on the large swinging bench my father had put up years ago.

"You know, I remember when I first moved here you told me that you wanted to sing. To one day be on Broadway. Is that still your dream?" Erik asked me.

"It was. But things change. My father was the one who inspired me to have a career in music...now he's gone." I replied.

"Your father would want you to go after your dreams, whether he is there or not." Erik said seriously.

"But what's the point? I sang for my father. I loved singing because of him. I sang to make him proud." I said, just thinking about singing without my father had no appeal to me.

"Maybe with time you will change your mind." He said, knowing I was stubborn in my decisions.

"What about you Erik. What is your dream?" I asked curiously.

"I have many dreams." He replied.

"Well tell me about them." I said, he was always so elusive.

"Well I have always been interested in architecture, music, painting, most of the arts appeal to me." He said, his eyes taking on an excited look.

"Well I am sure you will make those dreams come true." I said, knowing that he was very intelligent and dedicated. If he wanted something, there was no doubt in my mind that he would get it.

"We'll see." He said, and I thought it best to drop the subject.

"Well I guess we should get ready for bed." I said, standing. He agreed and we headed back inside. I brushed my teeth and put on some pajamas and headed back down stairs with some pillows and blankets. He said he would sleep on the floor, so I laid down on the couch.

I couldn't sleep that night, images of my father's last words kept floating through my mind. I was exhausted physically, but my mind was wide awake. Around three in the morning I finally drifted off to sleep only to wake three and half hours later.

I showered and put on blue suit and put my hair back in a bun. I put on some simple makeup and walked back downstairs. The drive to the funeral home was completely silent. It took around 45 minutes to get there and as soon as my aunt parked the car I was anxious to get out and move my legs. I walked over the grass and up a few steps into a lobby, with a little pond. I barely noticed this as I walked through another doorway into a sitting room with images of ducks in depressing looking paintings. I looked at a little board which stated the names of the deceased and which rooms they would be in.

My father was in room three. We were a bit early, it was around nine and the wake didn't start till ten. I sighed and told my aunt I would be outside, since there was a little lake out back. Once outside I took a deep breath and sighed, I still couldn't believe I would never look into my father's blue eyes again. The same blue eyes that I had. My father had been my rock and now he was gone. I leaned against a tree and heard footsteps approach. I didn't turn to see who it was, I knew those footsteps and that pace.

Erik came up beside me, but didn't say anything. We just watched ducks float by on the lake, oblivious to the time that was passing.

A while later Erik gently touched my arm. "I think we should go back inside." He said I nodded and we were met with friends and family offering their condolences. I was deaf to it and just nodded and smiled sadly. The funeral director came out and told us that my aunt and I would be allowed in ten minutes early to have some time alone with my father. My aunt ushered me into the room my father was in and I was immediately met with frigid air. It was as if I were standing in a refrigerator. I slowly and hesitantly walked over to my father's casket.

I peered down and tears came to my eyes. You could tell they had put makeup on my father, but it still looked natural. His eyes were shut and his mouth was curved in an eternal smile. He was wearing a black suit and his hands were together over his chest. I touched his hands, which were cold as ice. Those same hands had held mine only night's before. I felt angry then, angry that my father had been torn from my life.

"Papa, I don't know what I'm going to do without you." I said softly, sobs racking my body. My aunt came up next to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders she led me to sit down on a chair in the front row of the pews that were set up. Soon the other mourners were allowed in and they all walked up to pay their respects to my father.

After that a priest came up to talk about my father and say some kind words of comfort to the family and friends who were suffering his loss. The whole process lasted around four hours before people began to leave. My aunt's best friend offered to take us to dinner. I politely declined, but my aunt agreed.

She told Erik to drive us home and she would meet us back later. I was glad to be away from the smothering family and friends. I felt like I was on display for all to watch when all I wanted was to mourn my father in peace.

I fell asleep in the car on the way home, I felt as if all my energy had been drained. When the car came to a stop before my home, I woke. I looked at my house and felt my heart sink. It was the last place I wanted to be. Memories of my father flooded my mind with everything I looked at inside my house or around it.

I sighed as Erik turned off the ignition, I wasn't ready to go back home. We both sat in the car for a while before Erik cleared his throat.

I slowly turned my head to look at him. "Yes?" I asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Well neither of us has eaten all day. Do you want to go to Friendly's and grab something?" He asked, offering me a small smile.

"Sure." I said, it had been quite a while since I had been to Friendly's which was an ice cream pallor that also served diner style food. We pulled up in the parking lot and headed inside. There was hardly a wait and soon we were seated at a red cushioned both. I glanced at the menu, which at the time hardly even looked appetizing.

I ordered a shake and chicken fingers while Erik ordered a burger. I never noticed the looks Erik received from other's but apparently it made him uneasy. Every once and a while he would glance around nervously before looking back at me, but he never said anything about it. I ate most of my food without even tasting it, I felt empty and nothing could break through the fog that I seemed to be in.

I was glad when he paid the bill and we left.

I wanted nothing more than to sleep, wrapped in slumber's warm embrace.

* * *

_ A/N: _ Okay, so that was a bit short and rather dull. But there's a reason. I kinda wanted to put some insight on the whole funeral stuff and I added a few Long Island details. I will mention the funeral in the next chapter and then start the rest of the real stuff. Should be a fun ride. Well kids, please do not forget to R&R

* * *


	4. Because of you

_thePhantom'sEvenstar: Indeed I have some ideas. I just have to think of a dramatic way to make 'em work. I hope not to disapoint._

_AriaGothique: Thankies. Well dull and good is better than dull and horrible._

* * *

The next two days passed slowly. I moved in a fog and was numb most of the time. As my father's casket began lowering into the ground my aunt finally started crying. At that moment it sunk in and although I was in pain, seeing her crying like her soul was being torn to pieces made my heart ache even more. 

The day following my father's burial we met with a lawyer who went over my dad's will. My aunt was to take care of me till I turned 18 and the house would go to me on my 18th birthday as well as the small amount of money he had saved. My father's violin was to go to Erik, since he had cared for him and appreciated the talent Erik possessed. My dad's car had been in the shop at the time of his death and wasn't worth fixing.

I thought the worst was over. I would now have to grieve, and accept that my father was gone. I didn't think I could hurt more than I did at that time. But I soon found out how wrong I was.

A week after my dad was buried I came home to find a letter on my kitchen table accompanied by a blood red rose. With shaking hands I grabbed the white envelope and pulled several sheets of paper from it.

_Dearest Christine,_

_This was the easiest way for me to say goodbye. I knew I wouldn't have the strength to tell you I was leaving in person, so I decided to put down in words what I feel. _

_Since I first moved into your neighborhood you've been the only true friend I've ever had. You've never judged me or have treated me with anything besides care and respect. During my darkest times, you were the light that pulled me through. I don't know what I would have done without you._

_I have to admit, the night I saw you kissing Raoul I was extremely upset. I know I'm older than you Christine, but I cannot control what is in my heart. I love you, and I believe I've loved you since that night I saw you standing on the beach. _

_I would never expect you to feel the same. You are beautiful and loved, I am hideous and shunned. I know you are a good person, and that you can see past what lies on the outside. But on the inside I'm not any better. I've struggled all my life and I constantly battle my demons._

_I've been whipped, beaten, physically and mentally abused. My mother couldn't stand to look at me during her short life and would strike me if I got too close. Eventually a drug overdose killed her. My father died before I was born so I never met him. I was the only child, so once my mother was gone I was put into a the foster system. _

_I went from family to family, each one worse than the last. Then I ended up with up with Teri and Rick. I've never complained about them before but now I cannot hold back._

_Teri is an alcoholic, anytime I am in the house she verbally assaults me. Blaming me for ruining her marriage with Rick. I'm glad I've had a job to occupy me most of the time. I cannot stand being there. I hope you were never offended when I didn't invite you in. But I just didn't want you to see._

_Rick, well he's never there. He is an alcoholic as well, but he has also had multiple affairs. When he does come home, he starts yelling and throwing things. He's never hit Teri, but he did manage to get a few blows to me on quite a few occasions._

_I do not tell you this to get your pity. That is the last thing I want. I tell you this because I know I've never opened up to you. It is not because I don't trust you. I just don't want to see the look on your face when you realize I'm not what I pretend to be._

_I may behave like a good person and control my anger in front of you. But inside I am empty. I don't care about anything. You and your father were the only people I ever managed to love. Everyone else means nothing to me. If you wouldn't have been there, I would have attacked Raoul the day he showed such indifference towards your fathers death._

_Inside I constantly battle the anger that on a daily basis threatens to consume me. I've no doubt one day it will. But for these years it is you who has kept that darkness at bay. I thank you for that more than you will ever know._

_When you read this, I will have already left New York. I am going to try and get away from my past, even if it is impossible to do. At least I can further my education in another place. _

_I do not expect us to meet again, I've been blessed enough to know you these few years. I will never forget you and there will never be a day when I won't think of you. _

_Eternally yours,_

_Erik _

Christine held the letter to her chest as tears poured down her cheeks. Erik was gone and she would never see him again. She didn't know whether to be angry with him that he had left. Or to be sad that she lost the one person besides her father who truly understood her.

* * *

_A/N: Muhahah! Was that what you expected? Many more twists ahead loves! Short, I know but another update is coming soon. I'm not sending this one to my beta because it's so short. But the other will go through her before we get the update kay folks. Don't forget to R&R!_


	5. Could it be?

_A/N: Kay, so from the start of this story I wrote in the first person. I am now going to change that since I am going to go in a different direction now. Also, as my wonderful beta pointed out, there are a few passages in here that you might wonder why I added them. But I wanted to write about Christine's new life and all that. I can't just jump into the story without explaining a few things. Trust me you'll get it later. Now lovies I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to R&R  
_

_PrimaDonnaKate: I am glad you like it love. This story if my baby, if you will. I love it and want it to be written well, hence why I am taking my time and using a beta for most of it.  
_

_AriaGothique: We know Erik would never tell Christine face to face his heart ache. He thinks that he'll never see her again, which makes it easier for him to open up. _

* * *

_Three years later _

"Come on Christine. If we leave any later it will be dark by the time we reach the city." Val said, looking at her niece who was standing in the room that used to be her fathers.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." Christine said softly, casting the room one last glance before stepping out and shutting the door behind her.

"You're coming back hun. It's not goodbye forever." Val said, wrapping her arms around Christine's shoulders.

Christine just shrugged and helped her aunt load boxes into her SUV. Once the car was loaded they both got in and turned the AC on to drive away the muggy late July heat.

Christine slept most of the way to New York, not wanting to watch the place she had once called home fade out of sight. Soon they were driving down the very busy New York streets towards her new apartment. Christine was going to be going to college in the city while working towards the dream she had given up long ago.

She was going to see if she could make it on Broadway.

XXX

Later that night Christine stood in the middle of her apartment staring at the boxes around her. Her aunt had left twenty minutes earlier and it was now up to her to unpack and put everything together. She sighed and sat on the floor with her head in her hands.

She had felt incredibly lonely for the two years after her dad's death. Erik leaving didn't help at all. She barely pulled through in school. She gave up singing for a while but then one day she realized that her father would want more for her. If not for herself, she would do it for him.

Senior year she decided she would move to New York City and go after her dreams. So here she was, sitting alone feeling completely helpless.

A knock on her door broke through he thoughts. She got up from the floor with a groan and looked through the peephole to see a blonde girl standing on the other side of her door.

She opened the door and saw the girl give her a smile. "Hi, I'm Meg. I'm in 3B down the hall. I wanted to say hi and meet my new neighbor." She said cheerfully. Christine noticed that Meg seemed to be around her age and had a friendliness about her that seemed to rub off on those around her.

Christine held out her hand in a polite fashion. "Hi Meg, I'm Christine." She said giving the girl a small smile.

Meg peered inside Christine's apartment and saw all the packed boxes. "How 'bout you and I grab a pizza and come back here. I'll help you unpack." Meg offered with a heart-warming smile.

"I would really appreciate that." Christine said gratefully. She grabbed her purse and together they walked to a nearby pizzeria. They ordered and came back to Christine's place and ate pizza and drank some cold coke. They talked about their pasts and their interests.

It turned out that Meg was attending the same college as Christine and did some dancing on Broadway. She was 18 and was only two months older than Christine. She couldn't believe her luck in meeting someone as kind and as much like her on her first day in the city. She felt safe knowing she had a friend in the same apartment building.

The talked most of the night without unpacking a single box. When they both started yawning they made plans for the next day to do some serious unpacking.

Christine sprawled out on her bed that night and fell asleep almost as soon as she closed her eyes. Her cell rang early that morning and Meg's bright voice was heard on the other end, "Wake up sleepy head, I'm heading over with breakfast."

Christine hung up and went to the door just as soon as Meg appeared before it. "Good timing." Her friend remarked as she walked inside.

She put a bag of bagels and two cups of coffee on Christine's kitchen counter. They spent the rest of the day setting up her living room and bedroom and putting up curtains. At the end of the day they were both impressed. All that was left to be done was to put away her CD's, books, clothes and DVD's.

School would be starting the next week and Christine planned on applying for a few jobs before then. She decided to ask Meg about how to go about getting started on Broadway.

Meg's face lit up. "Well, I'm glad you asked. My mother is the choreographer there and works with all the dancers, actors, singers. All of them. At least all of them working on Beauty and the Beast. She was able to get me in. Why are do you want a career on Broadway missy?"

"Well when I was a little girl it was my dream. But once my father got sick I stopped singing for a while after he died. But I know he would want me to go after my dream. So now I'll do anything I can to make that dream come true and to make him proud." Christine admitted.

"Well I'll have to introduce you to my mom. She has a few connections. I'm sure with or without her help you would be able to your dreams come true Chrissie." Meg said affectionately.

"Thanks Meg." Christine said and hugged her friend. She was glad she met such a sweet person and she knew she and Meg would be the best of friends in no time.

* * *

The next day Christine applied at Barnes and Noble, she had always wanted to work there since she was an avid reader herself. She was told she would hear back from them soon. After that she headed to Meg's where she was introduced to her dog Chester. 

Christine found him adorable and asked Meg if she wanted to go to the pound to help her find her own furry friend. Meg was excited and together they headed to the pound.

Once there Christine fell in love with a one year old Pomeranian. It was completely black except a white patch over it's right eye. Something about that touched Christine's heart and she adopted the little male dog and named him Specter.

They then headed out to buy some things that new dog would need and then went back home. Meg said she had to go and meet her boyfriend Mark, but that she would call her later that night.

Christine spent the rest of the day cuddling with Specter and watching movies. Time was flying by and three days later she got a call from Barnes and Noble asking her to come for an interview. Christine accepted and at the interview she knew she had landed the job.

The same week school started she began working at Barnes and Noble. The week after that Christine was introduced to Meg's mom.

"Meg told me you were interested in a career on Broadway." Madame Giry said.

"Yes, it's been a dream since I was little." Christine replied.

"What sort of prior experience do you have?" Madame Giry inquired.

"I've been singing since I was little and I did some musicals in middle school. I also was taking dance from the age of five to thirteen." Christine replied.

"Well if you don't mind, could you please sing a little something for me?" The older woman asked with a warm smile.

"Of course." Christine said, and with a deep breath she opened her mouth to sing.

Madame Giry looked speechless once Christine was done. "My dear. You've certainly got talent. If it was up to me, I would give you the lead. But unfortunately that isn't my decision. What I can do is get you an audition. Would you like that?" Madame Giry asked, her eyes twinkling.

"I would love that! Thank you Madame Giry." Christine said, feeling excited and nervous about auditioning.

"Please, call me Antoinette." The older woman said, and shook Christine's hand warmly. "I will let you know when your audition is dear."

Christine thanked her once again and then said goodbye to Meg and her mother. She excitedly danced around her apartment and then grabbed her phone to call her aunt. As she dialed she felt her heart sink. She wished she could tell her dad about this. But she knew he was watching her from heaven and that he was proud of her.

Then she thought of another. Erik, what would he say if he knew she had gone after her dream after all? She pushed her memories aside and punched in the last digits of her aunt's number.

* * *

Towards the end of August Christine was scheduled to audition for Beauty and the Beast. With butterflies in her stomach she and Meg headed there together. She waited back stage for them to call her name, sure she would be sick to her stomach. 

_"Christine Daae..." _

Taking a deep breath she stepped out from behind the curtain and on the stage.

* * *

_"Christine Daae..."_

Erik's heart stopped as he heard the name being called. Surely there was someone else with that name. It could not be the same Christine from all those years ago. The Christine he had not ceased to think of to this very day. He watched from box five as she stepped on the stage.

There was no doubt, his past had come back to haunt him.


	6. Trust in what you cannot see

_A/N: I must say I had lots of fun writing this chapter. In reference to the diaphragm when it comes to singing, I found it hard to describe its location so please don't be too hard on me for that. I do know where it is, so don't think I was guessing :P_

_PrimaDonnaKate: hehe, I'm keeping you on the edge of your seat I hope. This should be a fun ride for you, cuz it sure is fun for me to write._

_thePhantom'sEvenstar: Muhahah! I hope you like this chapter. _

* * *

"Hello, my name is Christine Daae. I am 19 years old and I will be singing "Think of me," by an unknown author." Christine said confidently, pulling off her slate. 

She nodded lightly, to let the accompanist know that she was ready. She opened her mouth, and closing herself off to everything and everyone around her, she began to sing.

"Unbelievable." Erik muttered to himself. She was singing the very song he had written for her. But how had she ever come across the song? The only person who had heard any of his compositions was Madame Giry.

He ceased thinking about this when Christine began to sing. It was as if everything in the world had stopped. Her voice touched his soul and warmed his long cold and dormant heart.

He watched with awe as her voice filled the theatre. True she would need some training. But it was obvious she had a gift. If trained, she would bring the world to their knees with her voice.

Silence. Nothing was heard for several seconds after Christine stopped singing. She began to wonder if perhaps she had been completely horrible and not worthy of any comments.

"Miss Daae, that was beautiful." A man in his fifties with graying hair and spectacles said with a big smile.

"I agree." Said a man next to him.

"As talented as she may seem, she does need training." A petite blonde woman said, looking at Christine with a mixture of curiosity and jealousy.

Christine waited patiently as the three people who were auditioning her discussed their decision.

"Miss Daae, although we all agree that you have a great voice we also agree that you need a bit more training. That said, we would still like to offer you a position in the chorus. When you've had more training you are welcomed to audition once more." The older man said smiling kindly.

Although Christine was disappointed that she hadn't landed the role, she was glad that at least she would have a position in the chorus. "I would love to be part of the chorus." 'For now,' she said with a bright smile.

"Good, we'll see you here next Monday at 2pm. Till then Miss Daae." Christine thanked them and then exited the stage. Once backstage Meg flung her arms around her friend.

"You did great." Meg whispered. "I'm shocked they didn't give you the part of Belle." Meg said with a childlike pout.

"It's true, I do need training." Christine said, as they left the theatre.

"Oh please, you have talent. It's obvious." Meg replied.

"That doesn't mean that I don't need to work on improve it." Christine said, then stopped to look at Meg. "Meg, where can I possibly find someone to give me voice lessons?"

Meg shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm sure my mother will."

"Erik, there's something I need to ask of you." Antoinette Giry said, looking across her kitchen table at Erik.

"What is it?" He asked, looking at the older woman curiously.

"Well there is a new chorus girl with us now. She has amazing talent and I believe with some training she could go far." Madame Giry said.

"Ah Christine Daae I presume?" Erik said, indifferently.

"Yes, how did you know? I didn't think you were there on the day of the auditions." Madame Giry said, surprised.

"Well, I happened to be in box 5 lurking about. Now, what does this new girl have to do with me?" He asked, getting back to the point and choosing not to mention he knew her growing up.

"Well, I know the talents you posses Erik. Why not take her under your wing and help her tune the instrument God has obviously blessed her with?" The older woman said, before sipping her now cold cup of tea.

"No. Absolutely not. It is out of the question." Erik stated firmly setting down his own cup.

"Come now Erik, she won't have to know your position in the theatre. I'm sure she would pay you. You can't be a recluse forever." Madame Giry said, trying to think of things that might convince the stubborn man before her.

"I chose to separate myself from others for their own good not for mine. If I could, I would walk about as everyone else does. But I can't. You _humans_," he practically spat the word, "have made sure I know my place."

"Well not everyone is like that. Christine seems to be a kind girl." Madame Giry said, believing it fully.

"She is." He said to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"Jesus! I said Jesus woman. Do you need a hearing aid? Fine! I will give her one, I repeat one lesson. If that goes well, I'll consider couching her." Erik said, not believing he was giving in. He had a feeling he was not making the best choice. But he had to be around her again.

"Oh wonderful Erik! I know she will appreciate this. How much do you plan on charging?" She asked, getting back to her professional self.

"If I decide to continue the lessons, I will do it for free. Let me know when she is ready to begin. Tell her to meet me backstage by the stairwell leading to the basement." He said, and before Madame Giry could say more he left her office.

"Christine dear, I think I've found someone to couch you." Madame Giry's voice on the other line said, as Christine paced around her kitchen, cell in hand.

"Really? So soon? Rehearsals don't even start for another two days." Christine said, amazed Madame Giry had found someone so soon.

"Well I know someone who has had remarkable music training. There is no better coach than him, he is extremely talented. Even if he is a bit moody." The older woman said with a chuckle.

"Well I am flattered that such a musical genius would agree to coaching me." Christine said with a smile.

"Well my dear, you are indeed a special girl. So now, when would you like to start?" The woman who Christine was beginning to see as a mother figure asked.

"As soon as possible." Christine replied.

"How about tomorrow night around 7pm?" Madame Giry suggested.

"Perfect. I get off work at 6pm. So that shouldn't be a problem. Where do I meet this mystery man?" Christine asked, excited to get started.

Madame Giry told Christine where to meet Erik, which Christine at first found odd. But decided to make no comment. If Madame Giry trusted this man, she would too.

Sunday night Christine rushed home to freshen up before her lesson. She glanced in the mirror; her jeans and black T-shirt looked nice enough with white tennis shoes.

She grabbed a white cotton zip up sweater just in case it was chilly out as New York was bound to be this time of year.

She pulled her hair out of its bun and put on some lip gloss and a bit more black eye-liner to freshen the make-up she already wore that complimented her features.

She wanted to look nice just in case this man turned out to be hunk potential.

She ran a brush through her hair and then grabbed her keys and purse and told Specter she would be back later.

She had told Meg where she would be just in case the mysterious man wanted to take advantage of a naïve girl such as herself. At least someone would know where she was and come to her rescue.

She arrived at the theatre and cursed under her breath when she found the front doors locked. She pulled out her cell and called Madame Giry.

Madame Giry said someone would be there to be open the door shortly and wished Christine luck with her coach. Christine thanked her and waited.

She finally heard the click of the door being unlocked, and grabbed the handle anxiously and opened the door.

When she stepped inside she was surprised not to find anyone around. "How odd." She said to herself. Surely whoever had unlocked the door could not have disappeared so fast.

The thought was unnerving and spooked her a bit but she was determined to get through with the lesson. She tucked her hands into the pockets of her sweater, feeling a lot colder once inside the theatre.

She walked back stage and approached the stairwell. The cement steps looked menacing, as she glanced down at the darkness bellow.

"Down here Miss Daae." A voice said, causing her to jump. Something about that voice; whoever had spoken had softly said those words.

Yet their voice echoed in the empty theatre. The sound of that voice…it seemed so familiar and it sent chills down her spine.

Without thinking Christine followed the direction of the voice down the dim stairwell. Once she reached the basement floor, she looked up and was shocked at how much lower this level of the basement was.

Looking up she could no longer see any light from backstage. She shrugged and continued walking. She was not at all happy when she realized that she would have to go down another level since there was nothing except scenes and props where she now was.

With her pulse racing she descended yet another stairwell, this one darker than the one before it. As she neared the bottom a gust of icy air hit her and she was tempted to go back. Surely this was not wise or safe.

But against her better judgement she continued walking down towards the unknown. Once her feet hit the ground of the second basement she heard a pipe organ being played.

She walked through a doorway towards the haunting sound trying to see through the darkness that was surrounding her.

"Now if you will please remain standing we will begin Miss Daae." A male voice said from the other side of the room.

'As if I would sit on the floor, God knows it hasn't been cleaned in years,' Christine thought to herself. "Well, forgive me but I find it a bit odd to be in almost darkness with a man who is a stranger." Christine said boldly.

"Well there is no electricity this far down in the theatre. I am quite use to the darkness and can see you perfectly. If you back up a few feet you will find a table, you can set you purse down there."

Christine arched a brow and did as he said. Her hands found the smooth surface of a wood table and she set down her purse as instructed.

"Now," he continued, "I know the thought of being down here with a strange man can be…unsettling. But I do not wish to be seen, but I assure you I will not harm you. My intention is to coach you and bring your voice beyond what you have ever dreamed. If that is what you truly wish for, you will push aside the fact that I will remain in the shadows." He said, his voice wrapping around her like a blanket driving away the cold damp air of the cellar they were in.

"Well, I will respect your wishes sir. But at least tell me what I should call you." Christine said, feeling odd not even knowing this mans name.

"My name is…well I guess you can call me the angel of music for that is all I shall be for you." Erik said. If he had told her his name she would have put the pieces together and then all would be lost. But he wanted to give her a sense of safety and familiarity, angel of music was quite fitting actually. Ironic, but fitting.

Christine's heart almost stopped. Angel of music? Could that really just be a coincidence? How many other's talked of the Angel of music? The only ones who had heard of such a being were her, her father and Erik…. Erik.

It was amazing how much this man's voice sounded like that of Erik's. Yet Erik's had never retained such a seductive pull nor had he ever been able to make his voice fill a room or travel up two stories of a deserted theatre.

For all she knew, Erik was half way across the world and had forgotten all about her by now. She decided to let this man's comment go.

Perhaps he had also heard of this angel. Perhaps he was the angel her father had promised to send. She almost laugh aloud, she was too old to believe such stories.

"Well then…angel. Shall we begin?" Christine asked, sure she must be the target of some practical joke.

"Of course. But first please get into proper posture and take some deep breaths into your diaphragm." He instructed.

Christine obeyed but had some trouble with the breathing. Before she had time to react a hand was resting against her ribs while the other was on her shoulder.

"Breathe from here." He said, the hand against her ribs making a circular motion indicating to the diaphragm.

"Now breathe in properly." He said, his voice tickling her ear. He didn't remove his hand until he was satisfied she was breathing correctly.

She was slightly disappointed when she no longer felt his hands on her. Perhaps he truly was an angel for she had not heard him approach or retreat. An angel of darkness perhaps, but an angel no less.

"Now scales. Repeat what I play." He said, and soon the sound of a piano filled the room. She would have asked how big the room was to fit both a pipe organ and a piano but knew he would properly be upset if she interrupted.

For the remainder of the hour they did scales and he explained to her how to body works when it comes to singing. He explained the importance of warming up both physically and vocally and told her what he expected from her.

He was very professional and she could tell he would be very strict with her. But that is what she needed if she planned on making her dreams come true.

"Now Miss Daae…" She cut him off before he could finish.

"Please call me Christine." She said with a small smile.

"All right, now Christine," the way he said her name made Goosebumps break out over her body. "I expect you to be here every night after either rehearsals or work. I will give you Sundays off to rest your body and voice. But the rest of the week I expect you to be devoted to singing. I will give you an hour after work or rehearsals to come here. If you are late, I won't be happy. Any questions?" As he said this she inwardly groaned.

She would not be able to lead any sort of social life if her lessons would be every night except on Sundays. As if he had read her thoughts he said, "I know you aren't exactly excited about being her almost every night. But if you really want this, then you will have to make sacrifices." She nodded and all was silent.

"You know," she began as she grabbed her purse, "Your voice reminds me of someone I used to know."

"Oh?" He said, his voice sounding slightly strained.

"Yes, he was my best friend. Shortly after my father died he left, I found a letter from him telling me he had left New York. I wonder where he is now…" She said more to herself than to her 'angel'.

"Well I am sure it wasn't easy for him to leave you." Erik said softly, his voice sending a wave of sadness over Christine.

"Well I'll never know. I didn't think I could feel anymore pain after my father died. But when Erik left," it was the first time she had said his name and the way she said it made Erik's heart swell. "When he left, I thought the emptiness I felt would kill me." Christine said, trying to keep her tears at bay.

It had been a while since she had missed Erik so profoundly. She had no idea why she was opening up to this stranger, but she felt at ease around him. Telling him felt so right…

"Well I am glad to see that that emptiness you speak of has left you." He said, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. She gotten over his leaving so quickly when every single day her absence tortured him.

"It never really left. I just pushed it aside. I knew I had to live. I want my father to be proud, and even though I'll never see Erik again a large part of me wants to make him proud too." Christine said, as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Erik felt as if someone had turned on a heater. He suddenly felt very warm, something he was not used to. Christine's words gave him a hope that spread warmth throughout him and melting the ice around his heart.

"I'm sure he would be Christine." Erik said, trying to control his own emotion.

"I hope so." Christine said, and sniffled softly. A tissue was pressed into her hand and she quickly blotted her eyes and nose.

"Are you ready to go back Christine?" Erik asked softly, losing the voice of a strict teacher and taking on the voice of a concerned friend.

She nodded knowing he would see the gesture in the darkness. His hand found hers and he led her through the door and up the steps moving slowly so she would not stumble in the darkness.

Once she was back in the first basement his hand quickly let go.

"Till tomorrow night." He said, his voice coming once more from the lower cellar. She smiled and quickly left the theatre anxious to reflect on all that had happened in the comfort of her own home.

* * *

_A/N: I loved writing this chapter. I hope you don't feel as if I am moving too fast with this and her telling Erik a bit about her past. But like I stated, she feels at ease around him and for some reason she finds herself opening up to him. Please R&R and tell me what you think loves!_  



	7. Shrouded in darkness

_A/N: Okay, I realize I've left you all in the dark for some time. I am so sorry! I just got Kay's Phantom in the mail today…so that kinda inspired me to write and continue onward. This chapter has actually been sitting here finish. I am not too happy with it. But I am writing another chapter tonight…so things will be made up for._

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters that are from the brilliant minds of Leroux, Kay and ALW.**_

_**Any characters that are made up are my own.**_

_If I did own these characters…which I don't'. I would be filthy rich, and since that isn't the case, here I am!_

_PrimaDonnaKate: **(Pouts**) I am NOT evil…just cunning :P_

_ThePhantom'sEvenstar: yay! I love realisticness. Damn, the whole couch thing. I had a feeling I would make such a mistake._

_Oh well, can you forgive me **(begs)**_

_Becka S: Hehe...well I am a bit emotional. But there is nothing wrong with that :P**  
**_

_Montaguecat: I am glad you are enjoying this dear. Continue reading_

Christine sighed as she plopped herself down on her living room couch. Specter happily jumped into her lap and she brushed her fingers through his soft coat.

'I just had a voice lesson in complete darkness with a man who I could not see. Surely I am losing what little sanity I've been able to muster lately,' she thought to herself.

The fact that he had told her to call him her angel of music sent chills through her body. How could he possibly know?

And something about his voice…that voice. It made her feel safe, and alive yet at the same time it brought back painful memories.

When he had briefly placed his hands on her, she felt her heartbeat quicken. Something about that man, he was mysterious and his voice drew her to him.

Erik had been dark and mysterious as well, he also had the ability to draw her to him with his presence or his voice. But surely her 'angel' and Erik could not be one in the same.

That would be impossible. Surely if it was him, he would have shown himself. But then again why did he remain in the shadows unless he did in fact have something to hide from her?

She had sensed a familiarity with that man. It was the reason she had found it so easy to open up to him. But just because she felt that she knew this man, that didn't mean it was Erik. That was too far fetched.

She tried hard to convince herself of this before going to sleep that night, but she still had her doubts. She slept restlessly, having dreams of a man with a white mask glowing in the darkness….and those eyes…those eyes that pierced through the soul.

XXX

After Christine had left the cellar of the opera house, Erik had followed her. He was not surprised that she did not sense his presence. After all, he was used to lurking in the shadows, going unnoticed by others.

He had followed her to her apartment building. But once inside he knew he could not follow her up without risking getting caught. It was a fairly small apartment building and he knew he would figure out which one was hers easily enough.

Once outside he saw a light go on in one of the windows of the third floor. Once it had turned off he climbed up the fire escape and looked into the apartment. No one was moving about in the living room, but he saw the purse that he had seen Christine with on a coffee table.

He was sure that was her apartment. He smiled to himself and as quickly as he had come, he left to return to his own home.

XXX

Erik stood before the full-length mirror in his bedroom in his apartment. He slowly pulled the velvet covering off, allowing it to fall to the floor in a pool of dark red fabric.

He swept his eyes over his reflection, hating every moment of it. How could anyone ever see past his mask when the rest of him wasn't spectacular either? If Christine saw him now would she draw back in disgust?

No, he would not think of Christine. He would not reveal himself to her. "I will not." He stated firmly as he draped the velvet over the mirror once more doubting he could take this torment much longer.

XXX

Christine woke early the next morning too excited to continue sleeping. She couldn't believe that she was going to rehearsals for a Broadway musical. Even if she wasn't the lead, it was still an amazing experience.

She and Meg headed to rehearsals early. Christine was impressed with the camaraderie of everyone working together….everyone except Carlotta that is.

Carlotta was the lead, Belle. She was extremely arrogant and over dramatic. Christine did not like her at all but did her best to be pleasant around her.

As she was leaving rehearsals with Meg they walked past the stairwell that led to the lower basements. She stopped and looked down towards the darkness below, feeling as if something was calling to her.

"Christine, are you all right?" Meg ask, snapping Christine out of her trance like state.

"What? Oh, yes…yes I'm fine. I'm just tired." Which was true, she had never expected rehearsals to be so demanding. She wanted to go home and sleep but she knew that wasn't an option since she had to go to her voice lessons soon.

She was grateful that she didn't live that far from the theatre. It gave her time to go home, take a quick shower and get dressed. After applying her usual makeup she headed out the door.

Her stomach growled as she waited for the front door to be unlocked. She would have to talk to this 'angel' about giving her more time to get something to eat.

XXX

Christine stood in the complete darkness once more. She had just finished her lesson and was getting her bag to get ready to go. "Oh, I was wondering if perhaps you might allow me more time to get here. I didn't get the chance to eat anything before coming here." She said, hoping he wouldn't be angry with her for asking for more time.

"Of course, rehearsals usual end at 6pm. So I will give you until 8pm to come here. Forgive me for over-looking such a thing." The silky voice of her coach said.

"Thank you." She was truly thankful that she would now have time to eat something. Throughout the lesson she felt extremely light headed and feared she would faint.

"You are most welcome Christine." He replied. Something about the way he said her name…it made her pulse quicken.

She had noticed while she was singing the piano or organ would keep playing yet his voice would move about the room. Sometimes sounding as if he standing next to her and more nerve wracking was when it sounded as if he was standing right behind her.

She decided not to question this since she had noticed that he was a bit of a secretive person. She did not feel like prying him for information he would not give.

She had many questions that she wanted to ask this man, but decided that she would wait till they had more lessons together. He led her up the staircase as he had the night before and she soon left the theatre.

XXX

Erik followed Christine home once more that night, he felt their lesson ended too soon and he wanted to be in her presence a bit longer, even if she didn't know he was there.

He watched her walk into her apartment building and once he was sure she would be safely inside he head back to his apartment only blocks away.

XXX

"_Christine…" His voice called to her through the darkness. She could not resist and headed down the dark stair well toward her angel. _

_As she approached the bottom of the first stair well see could see a shadow disappear around the corner. She quickened her pace hoping to catch whoever it was._

_She went down the next stairwell, the shadow still further ahead. She was shocked at first when she was not in complete darkness. Candlelight cast a soft glow around the room._

_She saw the shadow run into a dark corner of the room. "Angel?" She called._

"_Please Christine, go back." The voice pleaded._

"_Angel, please do not hide from me." She said, slowly approaching the darkness her angel was hiding in._

"_Christine…" The voice whispered as she came closer. She could see a gloved hand reach out toward her cheek. _

_She closed her eyes and leaned into that strong hand. Her angel ran his hand down her neck and then entwined his fingers in her chocolate curls. _

"_Oh Christine." He sighed softly and dropped his hand._

_Her eyelids fluttered open and her blue eyed gaze fell upon a familiar face. A face she thought never to see again._

"_Erik!" She gasped, trying to reach out to him. To feel him, to know that he was there. But as she reached out, he began to fade. The white of his mask was the last thing she saw before all was black once more._

"_Erik! No, please come back!" She called. Tears started to pour down her face as she continued calling out to the dark masked man. A man she missed more than she ever dared to admit. _

XXX

"No…no…please" She whispered. She woke to find herself thrashing about in her bed, tears pouring down her face. She sat up and looked around.

She sighed, it was only a dream. She struggled to free herself from her now twisted sheets.

The dream had seemed so real.

She could feel the warmth of his breath on her face and had felt his touch. Seeing Erik…it had been such a shock. In her dream he had only aged slightly. Looking manlier than he had when she had last seen him.

But he had still possessed that dark sensuality. He still had the jet black hair.

And his eyes…his eyes were blue as ever. But they seemed to hold all the sadness of the world….those eyes that haunted her in her dreams and in her darkest thoughts.

This dream seemed to confirm her fears about her coach. Yet she knew she could be wrong. There had to be a way to find out…there just had to be.

She looked at her clock. It was almost five in the morning. She sighed, knowing she would not be able to get back to sleep.

While sipping her cup of coffee she decided she would find out whether her coach and her masked friend were one in the same.

"He can't hide in the darkness forever." She said to herself as she walked to the bathroom, failing to notice that someone was watching her every move.


	8. Hiding

_A/N: I am loving Kay's book! I feel so bad for Erik. I'm to the part where Gianni or Giovanni, forgot which was his name. The part where he find's Erik at the construction site. Quite interesting. Well loves enjoy this next chapter. Don't forget to R&R_

_Also, I went back and fixed the whole 'angel' and 'angle' confusion. I am sorry if any reviews got deleted on here, but wasn't letting me upload anything and yea...so here we are lol. Enjoy! _

XXXX

Erik perched outside of Christine's window, watching her in the kitchen. She looked tired, her eyes looking dark and her hair disheveled. She was saying somethingbut he didn't quite catch it all from reading her lips. He watched her set down her coffee and walk down the small hall into what he guessed was the bathroom.

He had seen her tossing and turning watching her through the blinds of her bedroom window, which she left open enough so that moonlight illuminated her room.

She had called his name, maybe she was having a nightmare about him. That he touched her. The thought of her being repulsed by his touch was enough to make his heart ache. But then she had said "Erik! No, please come back." And he knew it wasn't that sort of nightmare after all.

Could it be that she really missed him? Enough to dream about him and to wake up with tears streaming down her face? He had wanted to go to her front door. To let her see him, to let her know he was still there for her.

He had wanted to comfort her, and hold her in his arms. But he knew he couldn't do so. So instead he continued watching her amused at the way she was talking to herself.

"She'll never know her coach and angel of music are one in the same." He said to himself with a smile as he hoped down her fire escape.

XXXXXXX

"Christine are you all right?" Marielle, Christine's manager at Barnes and Noble asked, looking at Christine with concern.

"Yes. I'm fine, I just didn't get much sleep is all." She said with a small smile. Marielle gave Christine a knowing smile along with a raised brow.

Christine turned white in horror when she realized what Marielle was thinking.

"Oh God! No, I was up all night because I had a nightmare and I couldn't sleep after." She said, the color returning to her face once more.

"Whatever you say babe. Just don't have too many more 'nightmares' before work." Marielle said with a wink and walked away. Christine shook her head, "Great now she thinks I'm sleeping with someone." She said to herself as she put some books up on the shelves.

Christine couldn't help but to look over her shoulder everyone once and a while. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. When she was off for the day she ran home to get ready for her voice lessons.

Her schedule was packed, rehearsals were now in the mornings, and then she would go to classes then run home to go to work. After work she went to her lessons. She was getting less sleep and it was apparent.

She washed her face quickly and almost had a heart attack when she looked back up into the mirror to see a black form reflected behind her. She gasped and turned quickly to find nothing there.

"I really need to get more sleep." She told herself as she placed a hand over her pounding heart. Still feeling slightly shaken she put on fresh makeup and quickly whipped up a salad and a sandwich to eat before lessons.

Once she was done eating she left Specter some food and water and left her apartment. As usual she stood outside the theatre doors, waiting for them to unlock. Once they did she headed down to the second basement.

This time she was not greeted with music as soon as she stepped into the darkness of the room. Instead it was completely silent, frighteningly so.

"Angel?" She called out, trying in vain to see through the darkness around her.

She heard no reply. Her heart picked up speed and she felt that any moment now something would jump out of the darkness and grab her. Now that she was inside the room she knew she would never find her way back out.

2

"Damnit all to hell!" Erik cursed as his jacket caught on the handle of one of the many doors of the theatre ripping the expensive material. He tried to pull the fabric free, but it wouldn't budge. The threads of fabric were caught on the handle of the door in such a way that it would require scissors to get himself free or cut his fingers in attempt to free himself.

But he would be damned to leave his jacket hanging on a doorknob. Gritting his teeth he pulled on the threads filling the thin fibers cutting into his flesh. Finally he heard a satisfying rip and he was free.

He ran down the halls, hoping Christine wasn't worried being in the dark alone. He knew that when they were younger, darkness was one of her biggest fears. He was sure she wouldn't quite enjoy being alone in the dark basement of an empty theatre.

"Christine!" Her angel's deep voice called from behind her. She turned around as if to face him.

"Where have you been?" She asked, and Erik could tell she had been scared while standing in the basement alone while he was gone.

"Technical difficulties." He muttered, walking around her to sit down in front of the piano.

She rolled her eyes, her humor coming back now that she was no longer alone.

"Well now, tell me Christine; have you been getting enough sleep?" Erik asked, knowing full well that she hadn't been.

Christine sighed, she might as well be honest. "No." She said simply.

"Why not?" Erik asked looking at her from his seat before the piano. Although they were in the same room she was still standing quite far away. He would deal with that later.

"Well, for many reasons. School, work and rehearsals have me stressed and I've been having odd dreams lately." 'Yes, mention the dream. He will surely ask what sort of dreams you've been having!' She thought to herself.

"Well then, perhaps sleeping pills." He suggested. Not asking about her dreams.

She was disappointed. She had wanted to ask him a few things but now that opportunity was gone. He had not asked about the dreams, which would make it pointless and foolish to bring up.

"There's an idea." She said dryly. She was not happy with him at the moment. She was tired of having to be in the dark while he could see her perfectly. Any sane person would find this bizarre.

"Well dear, I would appreciate it if you would come a bit closer." He said, waiting for her response.

"How do you expect me to do so when I can't see a thing?" She said, trying to keep her frustration out of her voice.

He sighed and stood. He couldn't very well expect her to guess where he was and find him in the complete darkness without falling.

He walked over to her and placed his hand on the small of her back, making her heart race once more. He gently pushed her towards the piano. When she was standing next to the piano he removed his hand from he back, causing a sigh to escape her.

He raised a brow in question, but realizing she couldn't see this he shrugged his shoulders and sat before the piano once more.

"I feel blind, you know that? I cannot see a blasted thing." She said, crossing her arms before her chest.

"Well aren't we moody tonight." He remarked.

"Now if you will kindly drop you arms, you cannot sing properly in such a position." He said and watched her do as he said.

"Don't you care! At least bring some candles down her so that at least there is some light!" She said, her frustration making her cheeks glow.

"Now, now Christine. Are you sure that the darkness is what is bothering you? Perhaps there is something else on your mind." He said calmly. So calmly in fact that it made her even more upset.

"Of course the darkness upsets me! This all does! You sit here in the dark, you can see me perfectly well yet I cannot see you! Is that fair? No! It's not. What is it that you are hiding in the darkness?"

She said, her voice echoing off the dank basement walls.

"I am hiding nothing dear. This is not being about fair. This is about training your voice so that you can achieve your dreams. Not many others would give their free time to coach you for free." He said, his voice cold and emotionless.

"If I pay you, will you bring some damned candles!"

"No. Now are you done with you ranting so that we can finish this lesson?" He asked.

3

She didn't say anything for some time, staring into the darkness. Finally she nodded and then she heard the beginning notes of the aria they were working on begin to play.


	9. Guiding light

**_A/N: Finally! I have been waiting for soooooooooo long to upload a new chapter. But since was being a bit rude I couldn't upload anything. So here is the long awaited chapter ten? Or is it nine? Anyways. So soon I might be a bit more busy. At the moment I am taking online classes but soon, God willing I will have a job. As well as going to church I will be joining a youth group. It's nice having a life and soon I'll have one too :D Well my dears please review, it makes me happy and keeps me writing!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the origional characters nor do I own anything from Beauty and the Beast or any of the lyrics I may use! _**

_montaguecat: Yes well, he can be a bit stubborn and selfish at times. But we forgive him because he is just so damned wonderful!_

_PrimaDonnaKate: Why thank you dear, please continue reading._

_thePhantom'sEvenstar: I finished Kay's Phantom a few days ago! OMG I loved it. The end though was a tab bit predictable to me. I am so glad that something lived on through Erik though. I won't say what though because I don't want to ruin it for others. Of course I support your fic! I think you are an incredible writer. Honestly, I sit there and read(like I am now reading chapter six) your story and I am blown away by your amazing writing. I am so jealous! I wish I could write as well as you do. Yes! You are on my favorite authors list my friend! I looooooooove your writing! I had to add Marielle. She was a special touch I decided would add some character to the story. I fixed the whole angle angel mix up. I didn't go back to check it and that was a bad mistake. _

_PhantomoftheOpera101: Never perhaps? Maybe I want to be cruel and make it so they will be miserable for eternity? Lol, keep reading and find out :D_

_candybaby92: Thank you, please continue reading. _

XXX_  
_

Christine slammed her apartment door shut, causing Specter to run for cover in her bedroom. She threw her purse at the coffee table and restrained the scream that threatened to escape her.

"Damn." She said, standing with her hands on her hips. "If only I could prove it was him." She said to herself, as she filled Specter's water bowl. He had decided it was safe to leave the room, and was now sitting and watching her walk back and forth.

She sighed and sat down on her soft, black leather couch. Something her aunt had been kind enough to buy for her. She looked around the room, feeling suddenly uneasy.

Was it just her, or did she really see a shadow of someone else out of the corner of her eye. She looked at Specter, surely if there was someone else around he would have started barking.

She glanced out living room window, which ran the length of the wall. If someone were out there she would have seen them. But that was the second time that day that she had seen a shadow.

But perhaps it really was lack of sleep. She rubbed her arms, chasing the Goosebumps away.

That night she found it a lot easier to sleep, since she had taken her 'angel's' suggestion and had taken a sleeping pill.

The next day was the same as the one before. She did rehearsals, school, work and then headed to her voice lessons.

Tonight the truth will be reveled, she thought as she waited for the theatre doors to open. She headed down to the second basement, and walked into the impenetrable of the 'music room.'

Tonight she wore a hoodie and she slipped her hands into the large pocket in front. She waited for her angel to bring her closer to the piano as she was sure he would now do.

She didn't have to wait long, soon she felt his hand at the small of her back once more. "Good evening Christine." He purred, as he removed his hand.

"Good evening…Er..Angel." She said, with a bright smile. She had heard his sharp intake of breath when she had almost said 'Erik.' She smiled to herself once more, before waiting for his directions.

At the end of the lesson she felt his hand grasp her arm lightly to lead her back to the stairs. 'Now,' She said to herself. She stopped, walking causing him to stop as well.

He didn't remove his hand from her arm, so she was able to place hers over it. She trailed it up his arm toward his shoulder, while he remained frozen not sure of what was happening.

When her hand reached his neck, she reached her other hand into her pocket. Her hand closed over the object she was seeking. In one swift movement she brought the object up towards his face and flicked it on.

A beam of light illuminated his features briefly before he knocked the flashlight from her hand.

It was Erik.

Christine gasped as she felt a cold, gloved hand close over her wrist. His grip was rough and angry. He jerked her toward him.

"Erik! What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed, his grip scaring and angering her.

"What is wrong with me? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" His other hand closed around her free wrist. "Why couldn't you leave it alone. Why can't you leave me in peace dammit?" He roared, shaking her.

Two tears slipped from her eyes. How could this be the same gentle Erik she had once known.

"I was wrong. You aren't my Erik after all." She said, no longer struggling against him. He looked at her in surprise, but let her go. She stumbled through the darkness, somehow able to find her way out.

She burst out through the front doors of the theatre, sobs racking her body. Her vision was blurry and she couldn't get enough air into her lungs. How could that have been her Erik? How?

He was once so kind and had once cared about her so much. The anger she had seen in his eyes...those eyes that burned behind that white mask. It was terrifying.

She stumbled down the street, barely seeing where she was. When she wound up in an alley she looked around nervously. She hadn't been paying attention. Her tears stopped as fear took the place of heartache. She turned to go back but saw a rather suspicious looking fellow approaching. She started walking in the other direction to see another man coming from that direction too.

Her heart started to race, but she decided to keep walking and show no fear. "God, please please protect me. ...please don't let them hurt me." She pleaded in her mind.

As she came close enough to the guy walking toward her, she saw him shot her a shady smile. Just as she averted her eyes, she felt arms grab her from behind.  
She started kicking, trying to free herself from her captor's vicious grip. "Let me go, please!" She screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

Her captor placed a dirty hand over her mouth, trying to silence her cries. She bit down on the flesh of his palms and fingers. Hard. His grip on her loosened enough that she was able to wriggle free. "That dirty bitch!" She heard him yell as she ran as fast as she could for the end of the alley.

She heard footsteps, running behind her. They were gaining on her. "Just a bit farther. Please...God..." She repeated in her mind.

Right before she was out of the alley she felt her ankle twist and she went flying forward, landing in a pair of strong arms.

She started kicking and screaming once more. "Please, please let me go!" She screamed, pounding on her new captors chest. She was brought back into the alley, whoever was holding her wasn't responding to her thrashing or pleading.

"We saw her first." She heard one of the other two say.

She felt the man holding her stiffen. She stopped struggling for a moment to look at the face of her enemy.

Her heart stopped.

"Erik." She whispered. He gave no response except to push her behind him.

"How dare you." She heard him growl. "How dare you lay your filthy hands on her!"

"Whoa man, we were just having some fun." The shorter of the other two said, holding his hands out as if surrendering.

Erik approached them, and both of them fled in horror of the masked man named Erik.

XXX

"Here." Erik said gruffly, handing Christine a blanket. She was now sitting on his couch. He had brought her to his apartment since it was closer to the theatre than hers. He had helped her hop all the way there and hadn't said a word the whole time.

She timidly glanced up at him and stifled a sob. He looked calm and composed and was refusing to look at her. "I'll get something to wrap your ankle with." He said, and she heard him grab his keys and leave the apartment.

She looked around, she was truly impressed at the size and luxury of his apartment. Actually it was more of a penthouse than anything else. The couch she was sitting on was large, and made of soft, black leather. In front of her, large floor length windows ran the length of the wall, giving you a view of the New York sky line. It was truly breath taking.

She was surprised no to find a TV in the living room she was in. She always knew that Erik was artistic and creative, but not to have a TV was slightly awkward in the century they were now living in. Instead of a TV, he had a grand piano facing towards the windows.

The floor plan was open with few doorways. So when she looked to the right, she could see straight into the dining room. She wished she could walk around and explore a bit but either way, it wouldn't be wise. She didn't want Erik any more upset with her than her already was.

She felt a hand on her shoulder rouse her from her sleep. Apparently she had dozed off while waiting for Erik's return.

"Let me see your ankle." He demanded, giving her no choice but to obey. He sat down on the couch next to her, and rolled her jeans up so her could see her ankle. Her removed her sneaker and then rotated her ankle, causing her to hiss in pain.

She saw his blue eyes shot up to glance at her briefly. "Sorry," he muttered before looking back down at her ankle. He grabbed a white jar and the ace bandage he had placed on the coffee table in front of the couch.

He unscrewed the lid of the jar and a minty scent assaulted her nostrils. He smeared the blue gel on her ankle and she soon felt a tingling sensation. He then wrapped the ace bandage around her ankle to hold the ankle firmly in place.

"You won't be able to walk for at least two weeks." He remarked, rolling her jeans back down. "I've ordered some crutches at the pharmacy. They'll be ready in the morning."

"Thank you." She said, glancing at him before looking back down at her lap.

"It was simple enough." He said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Not just for that, but for saving me. If you wouldn't have been there..."Her voice trailed on as she pushed the horrific images from her mind.

"Well I'm glad I got to you in time." He said, still avoiding her gaze.

"Thank you." She whispered again. He nodded stiffly in response and headed into the kitchen. When he came back he handed her a glass of water and two white pills.

"What's this?" She asked, eyeing the pills.

"It's a painkiller that will also relax you so you can get some rest. Take them and I will bring you to your room." He said, waiting for her to do as he said.

She downed the pills and water and handed him the empty glass. He brought it to the kitchen and came back to stand before her. He cleared his throat in discomfort before leaning forward to scoop her into his arms.

He held her as if she weighed nothing, and she despite the anger he had showed before she couldn't help but admire his masculine strength. Her Erik was now a man. A rather angry and smoldering man, but breathtaking none the less.

He carried her down a hallway and pushed open a door with his foot.

Although she couldn't see a thing, he easily navigated through the dark room and gently set her down upon a soft mattress. He pulled down the covers on the bed and tucked her in much like she was a helpless child. It touched her heart and she had to stop herself from hugging him.

"If you need anything, I will be down the hall." He said, and with a quick glance at her to make sure she was comfortable he left the room, closing the door behind him.


	10. A rose

_A/N: You know, it's funny. While I was writing this on Word it was four pages long. Yet seeing it on here, it looks so much shorter. It's amazing because when I write this, I don't think. It just kinda flows out. Well dears. I hope you will like this._

_thePhantom'sEvenstar: A knife? My dear, you had a slightly morbid side dontcha? I hope you enjoy this chappie._

_NoCookies4U: Continue reading dear. I am glad you like it._

_PrimaDonnaKate: Hehe, no. I don't want him to kill someone.. yet :P_

_GerrysJackie: Every review that you leave me makes me feel fabulous. To have an author such as yourself comment on my stories is wonderful and I thank you for reading this. I will indeed go into details about Eriks past and what made him into the man he is. But I will work into that slowly. I do hope you continue reading!_

XXX

Erik walked down the hall and into the living room. He stood before his windows and gazed out at the New York City night. All the lights yet it was still dark. It was always dark.

His mood was foul and all he wanted to do was take out his frustration through music. But he couldn't do that because then he would wake Christine.

Christine…She was the cause of all this. If he had met her he would have been content living a life alone. A life without any light in the darkness that consumed him all hours of the day.

Her smile or her laugh wouldn't have haunted him all these years when all he wanted to do was to forget.  
To forget the past and the pain. But that proved impossible.

It seemed that his past would always follow him. He had tried everything from moving to the other side of the world to numbing his mind with morphine.

But it seemed that perhaps it was time to face the past. Christine being here, in his apartment proved that. But he couldn't open up to her. Not after everything that had happened. Not after all he had been through. He couldn't be hurt and rejected again.

He sighed as he thought of the last that time he had seen Christine. She hadn't realized it but he had been watching her. She had been standing on the beach, as she was known to do.

It had been a windy day her hair was blowing out behind her, making it look as if she were underwater. She had been talking, to her father he guessed.

He had seen her mouthing words and had seen the glistening tracks of tears on her cheeks. He had wanted to walk over to her and talk to her.

But it was too late. He had already written his goodbye, he had never thought to see her again.

Yet here she was, sleeping down the hall. The first time he had heard that name "Christine Daae." He thought he would die, for his heart had stopped beating.

When she stepped onto the stage he felt a wave of emotion come over him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry.

She had changed over those three, almost four years. Her hair had grown longer and her body fuller. She was now a woman and her couldn't help the attraction he still felt towards her.

He wanted to move again, to get as far away from her as possible and to never return to the theatre but he knew he couldn't do that.

When Antoinette had mentioned giving her voice lessons he was shocked when he had said yes. This was exactly what would lead to his ultimate destruction. The downfall of what little was left of his sanity and control.

The first night he had unlocked the front doors and had quickly disappeared down a secret passage that would lead him to the cellar before she would even arrive at the stairs.

He had used his voice to lead her down into the darkness. The darkness, which would allow him to cast his eyes on her without her ever knowing it, and without ever knowing it was him.

At first his concern was that she would recognize his voice. But he realized that over time his voice had deepened and had a more musical quality to it. He had learned to power the voice had over the mind and he was used it to his advantage with Christine.

She hadn't asked questions…until the other night. That had unsettled him. He knew something was bothering her. He knew that she was tired of him hiding from her. But he couldn't bring himself to reveal himself to her.

He was so afraid of her reaction. Would she be glad to see him, and old childhood friend? Or would she be upset to see him? Would she be mad at him for the way he had left things? There were so many reactions she could have and so few of them had a good outcome.

The night she had shone the flashlight in his face, he almost lost complete control. His anger was so strong he had seen red.

The look on her face when she saw it was him was that of amazement and yet she didn't look to surprised that it was him. Despite keeping her in the dark it seems she had known it was him all along.

His anger flared so quickly that the only reaction he could come up with was to frighten her and to yell. But as he saw tears slide down her smooth cheeks his anger had dispersed as quickly as it had come. He let her go.

But as soon as she left he knew he had to follow her and he was glad that he had. He had heard her screams and had taken off in a run, not caring about the odd looks he was getting from others.

Lord knows what they were thinking, seeing a masked man clad in black running as if mad.

As he had rounded the corner into the alley she fell right into his arms. She had started kicking and screaming, but he was able to hold her still. He looked at the two men who had obviously tried to hurt her and he felt murderous.

All he had to do was say the right thing and advance on them and they ran off. He knew he had to get Christine off her feet and take care of her ankle, so he had decided to take her to his place since it was closer.

He had supported her weight as he helped her hobble down the street towards his apartment. He didn't say a word the whole time and he knew that Christine was suffering because of it.

But he wouldn't talk to her. He couldn't. He didn't know what to say. He was still mad at her, yet he felt so many other things at the same time. He couldn't deny the fact that it gave him joy to be around her again.

When he had touched the flesh of her ankle he had cursed himself. Such a simple touch, yet for him it was like a drug. He wanted more, much more.

She had hissed in pain and the sound sent a dagger through his heart. He had quickly looked up into her eyes.

Eyes which looked the same after all these years. Her eyes weren't exactly blue, yet they weren't gray or green either. They didn't fit one specific color. Yet they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

The quick glance had lasted merely seconds, yet in that time he knew how weak she made him. How weak her beautiful eyes made him.

After he had bandaged her ankle and had given her the pain pills he had lifted her into his arms. She in turn had wrapped her arms around his neck. He couldn't help but think of other circumstances where he might carry her in his arms into a bedroom…

But he couldn't think like that. He wouldn't allow himself. Yet she felt so warm and soft in his arms. To think the first time he was holding a woman, and it was only because she herself could not walk.

He had placed her in one of the extra bedrooms, easily seeing in the dark. He set her down upon the bed and had tucked her in.

"If you need anything, I will be down the hall." He had said, sounding so cold and composed. He left her room swiftly to get away from her and the memories she brought with her presence.

Now he was standing looking out at a world that would never accept him. He could be artistic, intelligent and kind. But they would never see past his mask or what lies beneath it.

He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, and he knew that music was out of the question. He paced the dark, hard wood floor thinking of a way to let go of all his pent up emotions. To forget, if only for a moment the girl who was sleeping down the dimly lit hall.

XXX

_Christine stood on the beach, her hair flowing in the wind. She looked out at the deep blue ocean, talking to her father. Even though she knew he probably couldn't hear her._

_Still, talking as if he could hear her was comforting. When she was done she took a deep breath, savoring the salty scent of the ocean. Something she would never grow tired of._

_As she watched the rolling waves she could have sworn that someone was watching her. She turned around and came face to face with Erik._

_He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and shook her._

_"Why?" He demanded, his eyes burning with anger._

_She couldn't understand his anger. She just looked at him dumbly as he shook her._

_He finally let go and she fell to the floor. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a blood red rose with a black ribbon tied around its stem. He threw it on the sand before her and turned to walk away._

_"Erik! Why are you leaving me? Erik, please. What did I do wrong?" She tried to call. But her voice came out no louder than a whisper._

_"Erik!" She tired to shout again, as tears slipped down her cheeks. But he continued walking away. She tried to stand, to run after him. But she found that she couldn't move her legs._

_She watched him walk away until she could no longer see him. She then looked down at the rose, which had begun to wilt. She reached out to pick it up and pricked her finger._

_Dark blood oozed out of her fingertip and she watched as drops of her blood fell onto the sand by the rose. This time she reached out more carefully._

_But as soon as she picked it up once more it turned to ashes in her hands. She tried to hold onto these ashes, but the wind blew them all away._

_She was left alone on the sand with the darkening sky and a pool of dark red blood around her lifeless body._

XXX

"Erik!" Erik dropped his pen as he heard Christine call his name. He was on his feet in an instant and ran down the hall as fast as his feet would carry him.

He threw open the door to find Christine curled into a ball beneath the covers, shaking and sobbing. He didn't know what to do so he just stood there.

Eventually she stopped moving, but her sobbing didn't stop. Soon that stopped too and she was still. Too still for his liking.

He walked over to the bed and lightly shook her. Her eyes opened to look at him and he gave a sigh of relief. He was fool to think anything was wrong other than a nightmare in the first place.

"You were crying, I wanted to make sure if you were all right." He explained as she looked up at him questioningly.

She blinked a few times as if trying to understand what it was he was telling her.

"Do you have a bathroom?" She asked quietly.

"Do I have a what? A bathroom? Of course! I don't use an outhouse." He said indignantly.

She looked as if she was about to smile. "Care to tell me where it is?" She asked.

"Down the hall to the left. Let me help you." He said, as she extricated herself from the covers. She didn't argue and allowed him to help her down the hall to the bathroom.

She looked around the bathroom with wonder. The bathroom was quite large, and tiled in dark green slate. There was a large shower as well as a large bathtub, which was raised off the floor with little steps leading up to it.

The sink sat atop a large counter top, above which was a large mirror. She took this all in as she hobbled to the toilet.

She looked into the mirror after she was gone and gasped. She looked absolutely horrible. The makeup she had been wearing earlier was runny from all the tears she had shed. Her hair was a mess, and the rest of her face was red and splotchy from crying.

She quickly raked her hands through her long hair and pulled it back into a ponytail, securing it with a black hair-tie she had around her wrist.

She then splashed some cold water on her face and washed off the remaining makeup. She quickly dried her face off on a soft towel that was hanging on a little rack and then replaced it as neatly as possible.

She opened the door to find Erik a few feet away, obviously waiting to help her back to her room. She smiled at him, despite the fact she knew he was still upset with her.

But she could have sworn she saw the corners of his lips rise, before he regained the stern look he had earlier. She let him help her back into bed and tuck her in.

He left once more and she quickly fell asleep, feeling incredibly safe with Erik down the hall. She never even noticed the little speck of blood that was on her pillow.

_A/N: Yes! I know you hate me! I know many of you are wondering, wtf is that dream with the blood and the rose about? Well my dears, I wondered that myself lol. I wrote that and I myself was wondering what it was about. Yet it seemed to fit. So I thought about it and realized what it meant. I believe if you, my lovely readers think about it you will understand. If not, it will be revealed later on as we get to know our two kids here. I know many of you are also waiting for fluff and for Erik to go into his past and what happened the years he spent apart from Christine. But patience! Things will come together soon enough. Don't forget to R&R and an update will come even quicker._


	11. Dropping eaves

_A/N: Yay! An update! I am sorry I kept you all waiting so long. Well here it is. It is slightly short, but there is more coming soon I promise. Enjoy._

_montaguecat: I guess we will find out about the morphine hehe. Everything will explain itself in time. Keep reading hun, I love reading your reviews._

_AriaGothique: Dearie, as long as you leave me a teeny tiny one worded review it doesn't matter. Any review is good and I thank you for all that you have given me so far. I totally understand, school is totally demanding. I just started a new job as well, so its hard to keep up. Well see, if I were to jump into fluff now it would make no sense since he was so mad before. Things will work out soon enough once things are understood between the characters. This is going to be a long fic, but I am putting a lot into it. Continue reading and I look foward to your feedback._

_NoCookies4U: I am glad you enjoyed that dream :P I liked throwing that in there._

_thePhantom'sEvenstar: Lol, well in your world that makes sense lol. Poor Erik, imagine if she had really pulled a knife. That would have been interesting. Well, if I ever want to write a darker version of this story that is certainly an idea. Hehe, well I thought perhaps a different title would attract more readers. We'll see. Well, I try to practice writing a lot. It flows I think because I try to make it personal and take that side of the character. I write from their point of view and it just flows out :P But sometimes it is a bit more difficult. You have the good days and the not so good ones. Hahah! Yes, if I saw a masked man running the streets I would run after him and yell "stop, you're mine you big hunk, you!" Aww! Yay, I am glad that you appreciated the dream. That was something that just kinda happened. I didn't intend to have a dream, and I didn't intend for it to end that way. Lol, aww I would love a poem from you! I am so glad that you loved it. That makes me feel so accomplished and happy. I hope I will get to talk to you soon! Take care beautiful! _

_GerrysJackie: I agree with all that you said. That is so true and I want to portray that throughout the next few chapters. I am glad that you are enjoying this and I do hope that you will continue reading and giving me your feedback._

_PrimaDonnaKate: Lol, sorry about that. I hope it didn't take you too long to figure it out. I am glad you liked it, keep reading._

_ ThePhantomoftheOpera101: Muhahha! We shall find out soon, won't we._

_slytherin-babe-aiden89: Aww! I am glad you like it, please continue reading._

Christine woke the next morning to the smell of coffee drifting in her room through her open door. She stretched out in her bed and yawned before throwing the covers off her body. She was just about to consider calling Erik to help her but then her eyes landed on a pair of crutches next to her bed.

With a smile she grabbed them and found they were already adjusted to her height. With their help she hobbled into the bathroom to freshen up. Although she knew Erik was upset with her, she still wanted to look her best.

She could not deny that she still cared about him, just as she had all those years ago. She was never entirely sure what she felt for her masked friend. But she planned on finding out.

With an empty bladder and a fresh face Christine entered the kitchen and gave a cry of surprise. Instead of Erik standing before a pot of freshly brewed coffee, she found Madame Giry who greeted her with a warm smile.

"Madame Giry! I didn't expect to find you here." Christine said, returning the smile.

"Sit." Antoinette replied in a motherly tone, ushering Christine into Erik's large dining room. Christine did as she was told and smiled with appreciation as a plate of bacon, eggs and toast was placed before her as well as a glass of orange juice.

Madame Giry took a seat across the dark cherry table and fixed Christine with a concerned look. The older woman drank her coffee in silence, obviously waiting for Christine to explain why she was in Erik's home and what had happened.

Christine nervously ate her food, glancing up at Madame Giry now and then. When she had finished eating she looked up at the kind eyes of Madame Giry, and sighed.

"I suppose you are wondering what on earth I am doing at Erik's apartment." She said.

"You know his name?" Madame Giry asked in surprise.

"Well of course. I've known him since I was 12…" Christine replied.

"Well since it seems Erik decided to leave that out why don't you explain everything to me." Antoinette said kindly, with an amused smile playing on her lips.

"What did Erik tell you exactly?" Christine asked curiously.

"Just that you had come across some trouble last night and that he had allowed you to stay here overnight. He asked me if I could come and make sure you were all right while he went out for a bit." Madame Giry explained.

"Wow. He is not one for details." Christine said jokingly. "Well I might as well explain it all then." Madame Giry nodded and Christine took a deep breath, trying to remember all that she could.

"When I was 12 I met Erik. He was 15 at the time and was new in the neighborhood. He and I became friends and my father soon started giving him violin lessons. Since I saw him almost everyday we soon became best friends. Shortly after I turned 16 my father died. Soon after Erik left. I hadn't heard a thing from him since. When I first went to my voice lesson everything was completely dark, I couldn't see him…" at this Madame Giry raised her eyebrows in surprise but didn't say anything.

"His voice sounded familiar yet it had changed so I wasn't completely sure it was him. After a few lessons I became frustrated with him and told him I was tired of the darkness. He wouldn't agree to bringing candles or any sort of illumination so I knew he was hiding something." Christine took another deep breath, recalling the events of the night before.

Neither she or Madame Giry were aware of the sound of a key turning in a lock, nor the sound of a door being opened.

XXX

Erik stuck his key into the lock and unlocked his door. When he opened it he could hear Christine's voice coming from the dining room. He quietly entered and closed the door behind him and waited for Christine to keep talking.

"Last night before I left the basement I shined a flashlight in his face. I saw that it was indeed Erik. He knocked the flashlight out of my hand and was extremely angry with me. In all the time that I knew Erik…at least when we were younger, I had never seen him angry. It didn't scare me, but it made me really sad. I ran off crying.

"Well once outside I lost track of where I was. I accidentally ran down an alley and when I finally realized where I was a man was approaching me from one side of the alley." Christine had to fight back the tears that threatened to come at the memory. "I turned around but there was a man coming from that direction too. I was grabbed and the man put his hand over my mouth. I bit him and ran, and managed to sprain my ankle. I fell forward, right into Erik. But at the time I didn't know it was him, so I kept kicking and screaming. I stopped when I realized it was him. He scared the men off and brought me back here. He didn't say a word to me the entire time. He bandaged my ankle and only said sorry once when I winced, nothing else. And here we are." Christine finished. She decided to leave out some small details, such as her dream and what happened after.

"I had no idea that you two knew each other before. He never told me….not that it surprises me." Madame Giry said with a slight shrug.

"Madame Giry….he is so upset with me. I didn't mean to get him mad. But I had to know if it was him. What else could I have done?" Christine asked, tears shining in her eyes.

Madame Giry reached across the table and took Christine's hand in hers. "Just give it time dear." She said, squeezing Christine's hand gently.

Erik chose this moment to leave. He needed to think, and he couldn't risk Christine or Madame Giry finding out that he had eaves dropped on their conversation.

As quietly as he had come, he left. Christine would be none the wiser.

XXX

Christine sighed, and looked out the window glancing at the sun's reflection on the many windows of the New York City skyline. She had been sitting at the dining room table for quite some time.

Madame Giry had left a while ago to go teach the new choreography to the rest of the chorus. Christine had been excused from the next few weeks of rehearsals. Although she was still required to learn the songs and the other sparse lines she had throughout the musical.

She wondered when she would be able to go home. Specter! Who would feed Specter! Grabbing her crutches she hopped back to her room and grabbed her cell phone from her purse. She quickly dialed Meg's number and waited for her friend to pick up.

"Hello?" Came Meg's bright voice from the other line.

"Meg, I need you to feed Specter." Christine said, hoping her dog was all right.

"I already took care of it Chris." Meg said, and Christine gave a sigh of relief. She and Meg had exchanged keys a while ago in case of an emergency they both had access to each others apartments.

"You are a lifesaver." Christine said feeling calm once more. She heard Meg's chuckle and couldn't help but smile.

"Call me when you know what's going on, kay Chris?" Meg said with concern.

"Promise. I will talk to you later. Bye." Christine snapped her phone shut and placed it on the bedside table. She then hopped back into bed, deciding to rest a bit before Erik got back.

As she lay between the silky soft bedding she thought about the last time she saw Erik. She thought about the letter she had found. He had told her about his past, that he had loved her. She remembered crying, wanting to find him to tell him to come back.

To tell him that she loved him too, but she wasn't exactly sure if it was in the same way. She had missed him so much, and there had never been a day that didn't go by when her thoughts didn't turn to him. He was on her mind constantly.

Now that she had found him again she wouldn't let him get away. She wanted answers.

But most of all, she wanted her Erik.

_A/N: Now guys, I shall remind you how much reviews mean to me. So if you would please just take a few seconds to leave me some brief feedback it would mean the world to me!_


	12. Understanding

**_A/N: Woot! Another update. Hope you all enjoy it. And a shout out to my beta thePhantom'sEvenstar. She helped me with this through AIM lol. So thank you dear, all your help is greatly appreciated!_**

_AriaGothique: Well, Christine is just as complex as Erik so we'll see if they are able to open up to each other and hopefully build a strong relationship. Thanks! I work at Michaels, a craft supply store. I'm the only child too actually :P Gerry Butler is gorgeous drools Well dear keep reading and giving me feedback it means a whole lot to me._

_montaguecat: Erik never does explain himself to anyone. But perhaps things will change with that sly fox :P Well keep reading and I hope you do enjoy this next chapter._

_ThePhantomoftheOpera101: Yes. But Madame Giry knows more than anyone thinks she does :D I freaking love her! She always adds fun twists to the story. _

_thePhantom'sEvenstar: Hello love! Lol, you don't really have to write me a poem silly goose. Your chapters are so not boring! You are insane. Lol, well since I am updating now, I expect your update in the next 24 hours. If not, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. Like I told you before, the more you update the more readers you get. At least thats the way it seems. Don't despair or give up hope! _

_GerrysJackie: Silly Christine and silly Erik. Those two just seems to be going in circles, but perhaps that will stop. Sooner or later, but lets hope for sooner. Thanks for you review!_

_PrimaDonnaKate: Here is the update dear! Hope you like it. _

"Erik you must stop this foolishness! You have no right to treat Christine in such a way!" Madame Giry said, her eyes burning with anger.

"And you have no right to tell me what to do Antoinette." Came Erik's cool reply.

"Christine is a wonderful girl. She cares about you Erik, don't push her away." Antoinette said, her anger turning into remorse. She knew Erik had a hard time growing up. That there were many demons from his past that he struggled with constantly. But she also knew that if he let someone in, someone like Christine he could face his past and overcome those demons. But the man was stubborn and obviously wouldn't see reason.

"I am not pushing anyone away. Do you think I like being alone?" He asked, his arms crossed in front of his broad chest.

"If you are tired of being alone, then I suggest you go home and talk to the girl who is waiting there for you." Madame Giry said and then turned on her heel, walking away from a very frustrated Erik.

"Bloody hell." He muttered and then disappeared into the shadows of the theatre.

XXX

Erik slowly opened the door of his apartment, peering around the edge. When he didn't see Christine he walked in, closing the door behind him. The entire place was quite and he wondered if perhaps Meg had come to get Christine.

He came to a stop outside her bedroom door not sure whether or not to knock. He was caught off guard when the door suddenly swung open bringing him face to face with Christine.

"I…I was about to knock." Erik stuttered, not liking being caught off guard.

"Right. We need to talk." Christine said coolly, hopping past him on her crutches. He was shocked with the sense of authority she had used to speak with him. He had no choice but to follow her into the living room.

She stood by the windows, the sun was now setting outside. He would have enjoyed the view under different circumstances. He crossed his arms in front of him, and cleared his throat signaling for her to begin talking.

She didn't hesitate to say what was on her mind.

"I don't appreciate the way you've been treating me lately." She said, looking him straight in the eye.

Erik was completely dumbfounded. He thought that she would for sure start by asking him questions. Not reprimanding him for his behavior. He opened his mouth to talk but she put her hand up. He raised a perfect eyebrow but remained silent.

"I know what I did wasn't right. But keeping me in the dark the way you did wasn't any better." Christine said.

"I'm sorry." Erik said, glancing at the ground.

"We were once best friends. What happened Erik? You're treating me like a stranger with leprosy. It hurts." She said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Erik brought his eyes up to meet her intense blue gaze. He sighed, how could he explain all that had happened. How could he explain that since the day he last saw her all he could do was think of her? How could he explain all that he had experienced while traveling the world before ending up back in New York? How could he tell her that after all these years he was still in love with her?

"Things change." Erik said, turning away from her. Erik heard her stifle a sob.

Christine tried to hobble away as fast as she could and wound up falling. Erik felt his heart break and tried to help her up but she smacked his hands away while tears came streaming down her face.

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked and crawled away from him. He closed his eyes and soon heard her door slam shut.

He had to hold back the anger he felt. Not with her, but with himself. Why couldn't he tell her the truth? Instead he hurt her feelings and now she would probably never want to talk to him again. He stalked toward the piano and sat down on the bench.

Christine be damned, this time he didn't care if she heard his frustrated playing. It was his only way to vent without hurting himself or someone else.

With all the pent up feelings within him, his fingers danced across the keys creating a haunting melody. In her room Christine stopped crying to listen.

The music she heard was absolutely beautiful. She crawled towards her door and pressed her ear against the cool surface to hear it more clearly.

Too soon the song ended and the apartment was thrown back into silence once more.

"Damn that man." She whispered before tears came pouring down her cheeks once more.

"I'm already damned." Came a rough reply from the other side of the door.

She scrambled away from the door to see it swing open. Erik's formidable form entered the room and he closed the door behind him.

Oddly enough she didn't find this frightening, instead she was angry and turned on at the same time.

"What do you want?" She asked with all the dignity she could muster from her seat on the floor.

"You wanted to talk. Let's talk!" He shouted.

"Fine!" She yelled right back.

"How does it make you feel to know that for all these years you're the only thing that's been on my mind? How does it make you feel to know that I even turned to morphine to dull the pain of leaving you with the intention of never seeing you again? What about the fact that during all these years I never stopped loving you? How does that make you feel Christine, hmm? Tell me?" He shouted, his chest heaving with emotion.

Christine stared at this man who had barely said a word to her these past few days. Now here he was shouting at her that she was the cause of his misery.

"If it hurt you so much to leave me then why did you do it Erik? Why? My father had just died, I didn't have anyone. Anyone but you, and then you left me too. If you loved me so much then why did you leave me Erik? Why?" Christine asked, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Because I knew I could never have you. I couldn't live with that." Erik replied sadly.

"Erik…"Christine whispered, she crawled over to him and looked up at him. She tenderly took his hand in hers. "You never even gave me the chance to tell you how I felt."

"Christine I would never expect you to feel the same about me. And I don't want your pity." Erik sighed, looking away from Christine's penetrating gaze.

"Never have I pitied you Erik. I am not going to start now. How can you expect anyone to be close to you when you constantly push them away? I've missed you all these years. I never stopped thinking of you…wondering if you even remembered me…"

"I could never forget you Christine." Erik murmured. He softly brushed Christine's cheek with the tips of his fingers. Christine's eyes closed at ghostly touch and all the soon he drew his hand away.

Erik sighed. How had he wound up in such a situation? He had planned on ignoring Christine's presence. Hoping she would go away. He hadn't meant to open up to her. Yet he had.

Her words had given him hope. She hadn't pulled away from him. Or demanded that he leave her alone. He looked down into her eyes, which were still focused on his. He never thought that he would be speaking to Christine again.

In fact, never in his wildest dreams did he think she would be in his apartment under his care. A low rumbling sound invaded his thoughts and he looked down at a blushing Christine.

"I guess I'm a little hungry." She said with an embarrassed smile.

Erik almost smiled. He gave her his hand and helped her back onto her feet. With his help she hobbled down the hallway and once in the living room retrieved her crutches.

"What would you like to eat Christine?" Erik almost purred her name and it made Goosebumps break out on her pale flesh.

"What are you good at cooking?" She asked jokingly. Erik peered at her over the kitchen counter.

"Everything." He said, suddenly serious.

"Conceited." Christine said under her breath. Erik just smiled.

"So what will it be?" Erik asked, tapping his fingers impatiently on the black marble countertop.

"Surprise me." Christine replied with a smile. She then took a seat on a barstool and watched as Erik made his way around the kitchen.

He grabbed a pan from a rack hanging over the marble island countertop and then set it on the stove. He then drizzled some olive oil in the pan and began to heat it.

"What're you making?" Christine asked, growing curious.

"It's a surprise." Came his silky reply. Christine pouted and Erik had to hold back a chuckle.

"Make yourself useful and turn on some music." Erik said, pointing in the direction of the living room.

Christine hopped into the room and realized that she had failed to notice the speakers that were mounted on the walls. The only problem was finding the source of the music, which would play through the barely visible speakers.

She wouldn't ask Erik because she knew he had hidden it cleverly. She walked around his piano and spotted a little stand that had a small, and very expensive stereo sitting upon it. There were several CD's on the black shelves of the stand and she noticed that most were either opera or classical.

She was relieved when she found a Josh Groban CD. She put it into the tray and soon the whole apartment was flooded with his voice. With a smile she went back to the kitchen.

"I knew you would pick that." Erik said, with his back to her. He was stirring something in a pot and the aroma of garlic and tomatoes made her stomach growl once more.

"How long is this going to take?" She asked him as he grated some cheese into a small glass dish.

"A lot quicker if you would help." He replied. She rolled her eyes and helped him to set out some napkins and utensils.

"I hate having to hobble around like this." Christine growled, growing frustrated when the forks she was holding came clashing to the ground.

Erik quickly picked them up and set out fresh ones. Christine could cry. She felt totally helpless and even more useless.

Erik tried not to help Christine too much, because he knew it would make her even more frustrated. So instead he went back to finishing the meal while Christine tinkered with the lights in the dining room.

"Hmmm…" Christine wondered aloud, as she dimmed the lights before making the room brighter once more.

"Dinner is served." Erik said as he set down two dishes of chicken parmigiana. Christine decided to leave the room dim and hobbled over to her seat.

"It looks and smells fabulous." Christine said with a smile.

"I'll be right back." Erik said over his shoulder before he disappeared into the kitchen again. When he reappeared he had a bottle of wine and two wineglasses.

"Umm…Erik. I'm not old enough to drink." Christine said uncomfortably.

"I know." He replied, pouring some of the blood red liquid into her glass.

Christine sighed and decided not to press the matter. It wasn't as if anyone would find out anyway.

They both began their meals in silence. Christine was amazed at how well Erik could cook, but she thought better than to help inflate his ego when it came to his cooking.

When Christine could take the silence no more she set down her fork and knife and cleared her throat. Erik looked at her questioningly.

"Erik…where have you been all these years?" Christine asked, knowing that this could be a dangerous move.

Erik thought about this. His first reaction would have been to get angry with her for prying. But he didn't want to risk making their renewed friendship anymore difficult than it already was.

"France, England, India, Iran and Rome." He replied. Christine stared at him in surprise. She didn't know how to react to this, so she just gaped like a fish.

"I was studying architecture and music. Among other things." He said, not quite meeting her eyes.

"I remember you telling me you wanted to study architecture." Christine remarked. "What brought you back to New York?" She asked, even more curious now than she was before.

"Many things." He said simply.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really." He murmured. Christine sighed, not sure what to say next.

"I am glad to see that you went after your dreams." Erik said, taking a sip of his wine.

"I didn't want to for a long time." Christine said, looking down at her own glass of barely touched wine.

Once more they sat in silence. Christine finished eating and Erik cleared their plates. When he returned he had a small plate of chocolate cookies with him.

They sort of resembled seashells on one side while on the other they were rounded and smooth.

"What are these?" Christine asked, as she picked up one of the cakey cookies.

"Madeleine cookies." Erik replied, taking one for himself.

"Erik, how is it that you were able to coach me down in the cellars of the theatre?" Christine voiced the question, which had been buzzing in her mind since the night before.

"No one ever goes down there. It is easy enough to do whatever one wants down in the cellars of the theatre." He replied, not effectively answering her question.

This didn't satisfy Christine, but she decided to drop it for now. "Erik, when am I going to return to my apartment?"

"When you are able to walk once again." Erik hadn't actually thought of this till she asked him. But he thought it would be better if she were to stay under his watchful eye till she recovered.

Christine was surprised to find that his answer didn't disappoint her. She was glad that she would have the time to get to know Erik once more. "Well then, would you mind taking me to my apartment so I can get the things I need. I'm sure Meg wouldn't mind watching Specter."

"I can take you now if you wish." Erik said, standing to clear off the table.

"All right, let's go."

_**A/N: Sorry to end it there kids. But I knew it would turn into one long, long chapter. Besides the next one will be much more interesting. By the way, Erik says he went to Iran in case any of you are like wtf mate I will clear this up. I looked online and Persia is now known as I ran. Voila. There will be a situation coming up soon where we will go deeper into Erik's past and where I will have to create a timeline to clear any confusion. Until then please leave me a little review and tell me what you think!**_


	13. Sugar and Spice

_**A/N:** My children! I am so sorry I have left you for so long. I have been extrememly busy and I went to NY for a week...stress. But here is an update. I am a bit disapointed with it, but please let me know what you think. Chapter fourteen is in the works...Now, sit down with a cookie and get ready for the ride! _

_ThePhantomof theOpera101: I am sooooooo sorry that it took me so long to update! Please forgive me. _

_LadyAmandanthala: I am glad that you like it :P Please continue reading and let me know what you think._

_ Mini Nicka: Why thank you!_

_AriaGothique: Silly me. I couldn't think of a better title._

_thePhantom'sEvenstar: You know, when I first started musical theatre my choreograhper asked me to dance across the stage like a freaking jester. I felt like such a fool, but then I realized that when you feel like a fool you look like one. So I just didn;t think about it. Just do what you have to. It's part of acting dear. Damn those sexy male teachers. They ought to control themselves better!!! Well the timeline will come when he reveals more of his past. This is going to be a way long phic, so things will come into focus eventually._

* * *

  
Christine leaned back against the black leather passenger seat of Erik's car. It was very spacious for a small sports car and she closed her eyes as the engine purred to life.

"Christine?" Erik said quietly.

"Yes?" Christine opened her eyes to look at the masked side of Erik's face.

"Last night…when you were having your nightmare, I heard you say my name. Why?" He asked this while he quickly maneuvered his car down the busy New York streets.

Christine thought about how to best answer this question. Could she tell him about the whole dream, which still troubled her deeply when she thought about it. She felt like it was an enormous weight on her chest. Perhaps telling him about it would help.

"I had a dream about the day you left. I was standing on the beach talking to my father and I turned around you were standing there. You shook me and asked me 'why' I didn't know what you were talking about so I stayed silent. I fell to the ground when you let go and you threw a blood red rose at my feet and then walked away. I tried to call you back but my voice came out as a whisper. When I could no longer see you I tried to pick up the rose but I pricked my finger. Drops of my blood fell on the sand…the rose had already begun to wilt and this time I tried to pick it up more carefully. But it turned to ashes in my hands. I tried to save someone of them, but they all blew away. The sky suddenly became dark and I saw myself in a pool of my own blood." The last part of her dream sent chills throughout her body. She didn't know what to make of it.

Erik remained silent. In fact he had no idea what to say. That was quite a disturbing dream and he could see why Christine had been sobbing when he walked into her room. The fact that in her dream she saw him the day he had left he found extremely ironic since that day he had seen her standing on the beach.

But she couldn't have seen him. He was sure of that. He didn't like that in her dream he had shook her or that he had been angry with her. He knew what he had done the night before in the basement wasn't right. And he deeply regretted it.

"I'm sorry." Erik said, as he parked in front of her apartment building.

Christine hadn't expected him to say this. "What on earth for?"

"For everything." He said simply and stepped out of the car.

Christine had to fight back the tears that threatened to spill. She was surprised that he would apologize after how upset he seemed to be before. She was glad that for now they seemed to be friends once more.

XXX

"How much time does it take to pack some bloody clothes." Erik muttered as he waited for Christine in her living room. Specter was looking at Erik suspiciously but had yet to bark at the masked stranger.

Christine finally emerged from her room with a large pink duffel bag and a small polka dotted backpack.

"You're quite sure you have everything you need?" Erik asked sarcastically.

"Actually no. I still need my toothbrush and things like that." She replied before heading into the bathroom.

She quickly packed her toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner, shaver, and embarrassingly enough her retainer in a black weekend bag. She quickly packed that into her duffel bag and told Erik she had to drop Specter off at Meg's.

He grabbed her duffel bag for her and she put on her backpack. She grabbed Specter and together they walked to Meg's door. She knocked and a second later the door swung open.

Christine was almost knocked off her crutches when Meg flew forward to embrace her. "Good heavens Christine I was so worried about you!" Meg squeaked as she stepped back. Her eyes landed on Erik and Christine watched as her friend's eyebrows nearly disappeared below her blonde bangs.

"And who is this piece of fine man?" Meg whispered, but not really quite enough, since Erik still heard this remark.

Christine blushed but regained her composure long enough to introduce her two friends. With a twinge of jealousy she watched Erik kiss the back of her friend's hand and heard Meg's girlish giggle.

"Thank you for watching Specter while I'm away Meg." Christine said, as she handed her fluffy dog to her friend.

"No problem. When will you be back?" Meg asked.

"I don't know. When my ankle heals." Christine replied.

"Well you better hope it heals before Halloween." Meg said.

"Why? What happens on Halloween?" Erik asked this before Christine could.

"The Halloween Masquerade of course!" Meg said, looking rather surprised that neither Erik nor Christine knew about this.

Christine said nothing, waiting for Meg to explain.

"Every year the cast throws a party on Halloween night at a night club. Everyone dresses up in costumes and there's drinks and great music. It's so much fun. You have to come Christine." Meg said, suddenly making puppy eyes at her friend.

"That sounds fun, but with my luck my ankle won't be healed by then." Christine muttered looking sadly at her feet.

"Well…we should be going. It was nice to meet you Meg." Erik said, breaking through the silence which had settled after Christine's remark.

"Nice meeting you to Erik. Bye Christine." Meg embraced her friend once more and then retreated into her apartment.

Once Erik and Christine were back in the car Christine decided to bring up the masquerade.

"So are you going?" She asked, gazing out her window.

"Going where?"

"To the masquerade. It sounds like it will be fun." She replied, still not looking at him.

"I'm not exactly social Christine. I never was." He said with a hint of bitterness.

"But no one would have to know who you are. Everyone will be in costume." Christine sounded much like a child, trying to convince a parent to buy something for them.

"Tell you what; if you're better by then and still want to go, I'll even be your escort." There was no way she would be better by then, Erik was sure of it. He had nothing to worry about.

"Promise?" Christine asked, turning to him with a charming smile.

"Promise." Erik repeated, pulling into the parking garage. He helped Christine out of the car and soon they were back in the warmth of Erik's apartment.

Erik immediately headed for his piano and Christine knew it would be worthless to ask for a tour of his apartment, many of the rooms Christine had yet to see. With a sigh she headed for her room and soon emerged in pajama pants and a white tank top.

She hobbled into the living room and settled herself on the couch. Content to listen to Erik play the piano. Erik didn't even notice her, he was so immersed in the music. By the time he had stopped playing he found a sleeping Christine on his couch.

He smiled before picking her up in his strong arms. Christine's eye fluttered open, but closed once she saw that it was Erik carrying her. He set her down on her bed and tucked her in as he had the other night.

"He never even kissed my hand." Christine muttered in her sleep before turning to lie on her side. Erik raised his eyebrows at that and left her room.

Once he was sure that Christine was sleeping peacefully he headed to his own room which was down another hall. One that Christine had failed to notice since it was hidden behind a door, across from the bathroom.

Once inside his own room he collapsed on his bed, welcoming the darkness of sleep to take over.

XXX

"Christine…?"Erik stood behind Christine's door. He knocked softly waiting for her reply.

"Come in." Came the cheery reply from the other side of the door. Erik stepped inside the bright room and saw Christine sitting up in bed.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am going to be going out for a few hours. Madame Giry is here to watch over you." Erik looked over at Christine, not failing to notice how her eyes seemed to shine in the morning light.

"I don't need a baby sitter Erik." Christine crossed her arms in front of her, glaring at Erik. "I'm not a child you know."

"I know Christine. I just don't want you to get lonely." Christine would have hugged him, had she been able to walk.

"Thank you Erik." She whispered. He nodded and left her room before she could say anything else. With Erik gone, Christine decided to get up and shower.

She found the house cold without Erik's presence and she hoped that he would come home soon. Once she had showered she felt a bit brighter and she headed into the kitchen with a smile. Madame Giry had already set out breakfast for her; oatmeal and a large orange.

"Good morning Christine." Antoinette said with a kind smile, from her seat at the table.

"Good morning Madame Giry." Christine replied as she cautiously sat down. "Have you heard of the Halloween masquerade?" Christine asked, dipping her spoon into the thick oatmeal.

Madame Giry rolled her eyes. "Of course. It is never fun to deal with a cast when they are all suffering hangovers. I dread that blasted Masquerade…then comes the Christmas ball…all of it is foolish. Holidays are for celebrating, not getting trashed." The older woman said, her face red with frustration.

"Well…I was thinking of going. But don't worry, I promise not to drink." Antoinette patted Christine's hand and waited for her to continue speaking.

"Erik said he would go with me if I am better by then." Christine tried to hide the blush that came over her as she said that, but Madame Giry was no fool.

"Well you two will have a wonderful time, no doubt of that. What sort of costume were you thinking of?" Madame Giry's eyes twinkled, almost as if she was just as excited about this as Christine was.

Christine thought about it for a moment. "Something blue…with stars."

"Well we better get to work."

"What?" Christine asked, watching Madame Giry as she stood and walked to the front door.

"We'll be making your costume ourselves dear. Now put on a coat. We're going shopping.

XXX

_Erik,_

_I've gone out with Madame Giry. I will be back later._

_If you need me call my cell._

_212-323-2934_

Erik set the note back on the kitchen table and sighed. He might as well call to see when she would be back.

He fished his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the number he already knew by heart.

XXX

"This is the perfect color! I love it." Christine said, holding up the shimmery blue fabric for Madame Giry and Meg to see.

"Hold on my cell is ringing." She looked at the screen of her phone to see who was calling. The number was "unavailable."

"Hello?" She answered timidly.

"Christine, where are you?" Came Erik's melodic voice.

"I'm looking at fabric for Halloween costumes. Where are you?" Meg was looking at Christine curiously. "Who is it?" Her blonde friend mouthed.

"I'm home. When will you be back?" Erik asked, he missed Christine and wanted her safely back at his home.

"Soon…we still have to find some masques…and wings. But then I will be home. Do you want me to bring you something to eat?" She hoped that Erik wouldn't be upset with her for leaving.

"No. I'm fine, thank you. Well be careful Christine. I will be here when you get back." Erik wasn't looking forward to eating dinner alone. He had enjoyed spending time with Christine and talking to her.

"Okay, I'll see you soon Erik. Bye." After Erik had said goodbye Christine shut her phone and placed it back in her pocket.

"Oh…so it was Erik was it?" Meg said, looking at Christine with a knowing smile.

"He was just calling to ask when I would be home." Christine said, moving past her friend. "Now come on. I should be getting home soon."

XXX

Christine returned to the dark apartment with Madame Giry and Meg. They helped her carry in her bags and then they all said goodnight. When Christine was alone, she went into the living room. "Erik…I'm back."

When there was no reply, she thought that perhaps he got tired of waiting and left. She hobbled down the hallway, perhaps he was in one of the extra rooms.

"Erik? Erik are you there? Eri.." She was cut short when she saw Erik's shape emerge from the doorway across from the bathroom.

"You're back." He said, stating the obvious.

"Yep. I am set for Halloween." Christine said, giving him a bright smile.

"So I take it you're set on going to this Masquerade." Erik said, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Yes, I am. So you better start looking for a costume." Christine was excited to start working on her costume. It would be perfect.

"And what are you going to be?" Erik queried.

"I can't tell you." Christine tried to fight back the smile that was tugging on the corners of her lips, but it was no use. Her smile seemed to make Erik even more curious.

"At least tell me what it has to do with." He said, folding his arms across his broad chest.

"No." Christine hopped back into the dining room, Erik at her heels. She did her best to grab her bags but one dropped. A pair of wings slid out of the bag and Erik grabbed them.

"Wings. So you're going to be an angel." He mused.

"No. Now please hand those back." She said, growing a bit irritated.

Erik smiled and placed them back in the bag, which he brought to her room. Christine placed the remaining bags on her bed, relieved that they were now out of Erik's sight.

When she exited her room he was waiting. "Come on Erik, let it go. There are two and a half more weeks till Halloween. You can wait that long to find out." But Erik didn't reply. He just looked at her, with an odd expression on his face.

"What?" Is there something in my hair. Erik shook his head.

"I apologize. I'm extremely tired." He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well goodnight…"

"Goodnight Erik." Christine whispered, watching him walk down the hall. Although Erik had admitted that he still loved her, she didn't feel awkward around him. Even that uncomfortable moment was bearable, because she was just so happy to be around Erik once more.

Christine couldn't help but smile that night as lay in bed. She knew her costume would look great and she was excited to see Erik's reaction. She wanted him to open up to her and she knew that Halloween night would definitely help them to get closer.


	14. A taste of chocolate

_**A/N: **_** I was very sad when I didn't recieve many reviews for the last chapter. But that is what I get for being away for so long. I hope you all enjoy this next chappie! Lots of twists and turns ahead, prepare yourselves!**

_GerrysJackie: I am thinking you will be happy with this chapter :D_

_thePhantom'sEvenstar: My mom is the same way. She has no idea that I spent an hour and a half of homework time reading and writing fanfic instead. Your costume sounds fabulous. I am being a bunny this year. Complete with ears, a white polo shirt and stripped capris. Be jealous of my thrown together costume!_

* * *

The days leading up to Halloween passed pleasantly. Erik helped Christine to practice the songs from Beauty and the Beast, and helped her with her schoolwork. He would cook for her and always made sure she had everything she needed.

Sometimes he would come home and play for her a new piece he was working on, and she would sing along to it. He would make his corrections and then they would sit and talk or read.

The night before the masquerade they were sitting on the couch, reading. Erik put his book down and took Christine's out of her hands.

"Yes?" She asked, slightly annoyed. She had just arrived at the best part of the story.

"Christine, the song…the song you sang at your audition, where did you find it?"

"Madame Giry gave me the sheet music. Why?" Christine wondered why he would ask such a thing.

"I was just wondering, that's all. Well we should be getting ready for bed." He stood and held out his hand to her, helping her to her feet. Christine could finally walk without her crutches although she had to take it easy. No dancing, running or anything that would cause her to injure her ankle once more.

That night Christine slept fitfully, not being able to sleep since she was so excited. Finally the alarm on her phone went off, signaling that it was morning. Time to get up and get ready.

After she had showered and dressed she walked into the kitchen and grabbed some coffee and a bagel. Erik was already sitting at the table and she took the seat across from him.

"So we're meeting there right?" She asked before taking a bite of her bagel.

"Yes. I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs at 8pm." He said with a smile. The club the cast had rented out had three levels. The top level and lower level were dance floors, where as the middle level was where everyone would arrive to either climb up or down the stairs to dance the night away.

After Christine was done eating she said goodbye to Erik and headed out to meet Meg at a beauty salon where they were going to their hair and nails done.

By six o'clock Christine was heading back to her apartment with Meg where they were going to get ready. Christine had her hair put up in a bun with several of her curly locks tumbling down to her shoulders. Around the bun, there were little white rose buds and her hair shone with glitter.

Her costume had a white bodice with light blue lines going down it and was light blue at the top with light blue straps. The skirt was light blue with another layer of white underneath and stopped about six inches above the knee. Around her neck she wore a necklace with stars dangling off of it and she wore dangling star earrings as well. She also had a pair of white wings and clear high heels on.

The finishing touch was her glimmering blue eye shadow and false eyelashes. Plus a dusting of glitter all over her body.

Meg gasped when she saw Christine. "Erik is absolutely going to ravish you when he sees you." She said with a giggle.

Christine blushed but decided to ignore the comment. "Meg, would your mother approve of you being the playboy bunny?" Now it was Meg's turn to change the subject.

"Don't forget your mask Christine, let's go." Christine grabbed her mask and slipped it on. Meg helped her to tie the white ribbons to keep it in place. It covered her eyes, and looked like a pair of large butterfly wings, one half was mostly black with a line of silver going through it, the other side was mostly silver with a black line going through it.

With a final glance in the mirror she and Meg left for the masquerade.

XXX

Music poured from the club doors as Meg and Christine waited outside as a bouncer checked for their names on a list. Finally he let them through and both were relieved to be inside the warmth of the club.

"I'm gunna go find Erik." Christine shouted, Meg nodded and each went their separate ways.

Christine descended the stairs, instantly regretting wearing high heels. She was sure she would land on her face at the foot of the steps. But with the help of the banister, she made her way down. Towards the bottom of the stairs she scanned the crowd for Erik, but there were so many people that she couldn't see him.

When she reached the last step a figure emerged from the crowd with a swish of a black cape. A gloved hand reached out and she took it.

She stood before a man, clad almost entirely in black; save for a red vest and white shirt underneath the vest. He was also wearing a black jacket as well as a red cravat. His mask was black and gave him an edge of danger. But it was his eyes that told her it was Erik.

While she was looking over him, Erik couldn't take his eyes off of Christine. She looked absolutely gorgeous and her costume brought out her eyes. He was glad that she was here with him, since he would have been extremely jealous to see her with anyone else.

Her hand was still clinging to his and he kissed the back of it. "You look lovely," He purred in her ear. She blushed and returned the compliment.

Erik led them through the crowd and into a lounge in which there was a bar. He got them both drinks and handed her a large glass with a clear liquid inside.

"What's this?" She asked. Erik just smiled and she took a sip. She almost laughed. It was just water. Erik was always looking out for her.

"Well I wouldn't want you to pass out, would I?" Christine just rolled her eyes and finished the water. Erik seemed to take a while in finishing his.

"Come on Erik, I want to dance." Christine whined. Erik looked a bit uncomfortable and took another slow sip from his glass.

"Don't tell me that you can't dance." She said, looking at him.

"I can dance." He replied looking indignant.

"Then prove it." Erik set his glass down and took hers out of her hand. He then pulled her onto the dance floor. The music that was playing on this floor was Latin and Erik was relieved. The music upstairs was loud and fast, something he would never learn to like.

Christine smiled nervously as Erik placed a hand on the small of her back while the other grasped her hand. He took a step back and she took one forward. The steps weren't overly complicated and she seemed to get the hang of it. Eventually they were dancing their way across the floor. When the song came to an end Erik dipped her gracefully and brought her back up.

Erik was the perfect partner. His rhythm matched her own and together they flowed together perfectly. Christine was grateful when he led them back to the lounge. She gulped down her water, savoring the feel of it pouring down her dry throat.

"Ready to continue dancing?" He asked once Christine was done with her water.

She scoffed and walked up to the bar to get another glass of water. Erik patiently waited, surprised that he was anxious to get back out on the dance floor. But with Christine in his arms, the whole world disappeared and it was just the two of them.

When they stepped out of the lounge a slow song was playing and Erik took her into his arms. Her arms wound around his neck and she rested her head on his shoulder. The sound of his heart seemed to drown out the music around them and she was momentarily lost in its rhythmic beating.

She looked back up at Erik. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"For what?" He asked.

"For coming with me. I couldn't have enjoyed it anymore with anyone else." She replied, her eyes shining in the dim light. Those words squeezed his heart. How could such simple words mean so much to him?

"Erik? What are you supposed to be anyway?" She asked, looking over his costume again.

"A vampire." He replied. "Then where are your sharp teeth?" She asked jokingly.

"I'd show you, but then I'd have to bite you." He said playfully.

"Well in that case, I'd like to see your teeth." Christine breathed in his ear. Erik's heart nearly stopped. He didn't know what to do. Should he laugh, should he say he was joking…?

Christine was apparently waiting for him to say or do something, but Erik didn't know how to react to her comment.

"I was just kidding Erik." Christine said, her cheeks blazing red. "We should go upstairs to check on Meg." Erik nodded and together they headed up to the lower level.

Meg was easy to find since she was in the midst of a circle of people, who were all dancing to fast music. Meg squealed with delight when she saw Christine and pulled her to the center of the circle. They both danced to the music and Erik watched as several young men tried to start dancing with Christine.

His hands clenched into fists, but he was relieved to see her decline all of them. After some time she finally came back to him with a smile on her face.

"So what do you think about this type of dancing Erik?" She asked, gazing around the floor at the many people who were moving their bodies to the music.

"It's…"Erik was at a loss for words, but luckily Meg saved him for an explanation.

"Come on you two, why aren't you dancing?" Meg asked.

"You know what Meg, why don't you come downstairs with me and Erik for a while. I think you would appreciate that type of dancing." Christine nudged her friend slightly, and Meg agreed to come.

XXX

Meg got asked to dance right away, but it seemed that Erik no longer was in the mood for it. So he and Christine sat in the lounge for some time. Finally a young man came up to Christine.

"Care for a dance?" He asked, extending his arm to her. Christine glanced at Erik who was apparently not even aware of her or the other man.

"I'd love to." She said, taking his arm.

Once Christine had left with the other guy, Erik felt his blood boiling. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Yet it was his fault. Here he was, he had Christine all to himself and yet he chose to sit around when they could have been dancing or at least talking.

Erik rose from his seat and positioned himself in a dark corner of the dance floor so that he could watch Christine, without her being aware of it.

He could have bashed the young man's head in; he and Christine were rather close, too close. The young man had dipped Christine backwards and brought her up slowly, sensually. His hands caressed her body as he moved her to his will. Every second was torture.

"Watcha doing Erik?" Erik spun around to find himself face to face with Meg. A smile crept to his lips as a plan formed at the sight of the blonde girl.

"Would you like to dance Meg?" Meg nodded, and smiled girlishly.

He led her out onto the floor, and positioned them so that they were as close to the center of the floor as possible.

He started with the same steps, but he made them slower and more purposeful. He spun Meg around, and then back towards him with her landing in his arms before he dipped her gracefully. Meg wrapped her leg around the back of his calve, and he skimmed his fingers along her hip and leg before bringing her back up. Neither of them was aware that everyone had stopped dancing to watch them.

When the song ended, Meg giggled as she saw everyone standing around with their eyes still on them. She looked at Erik who looked just as surprised as she was. They both bowed gracefully and the audience applauded them. Everyone that was, except Christine. She was steaming with fury.

If Erik wanted to dance with Meg, that was fine with her. She wouldn't stand around to watch.

She headed up the stairs to leave, but someone caught her hand. Her heart leapt, so Erik wanted her here after all. But when she turned around her heart sank. It was the guy who had asked her to dance.

"Where are you going?" He asked, something about the way he asked that question seemed to trigger something within Christine. She looked at his mask, seeing the clear blue eyes staring back at her.

"Raoul?" She asked, her voice laced with disbelief. The man smiled before removing his mask.

"Yes, it is me Christine." He said triumphantly as if he was a knight coming to slay a dragon for her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, her heart beating faster as anger started to seep back into her veins.

"What do you think Christine. I came here tonight to see you." She dropped his hand, which up till then was still clutching hers.

"Well did you ever think that perhaps I don't want to see you. That if anything I wanted to get as far away from you as possible." Raoul turned red as she said this, a few people had stopped on their way up or down the stairs to watch the scene that was now unfolding.

"Oh please, don't tell me that you're still bitter about what happened with that masked freak." The sharp sound of a slap stopped a few more people in their tracks.

"How dare you." Christine said, her voice low and dripping with venom.

"You know, I think you're just angry because even _he_ left you. Gee Christine, maybe there is something wrong with you…maybe he isn't the freak after all." Raoul said this with a cold smile on his face, his words menacing.

"Go to hell." Christine said, her voice loud and strong even though tears stung at her eyes. Raoul just gave her another cold smile and left.

"Well he certainly picked the wrong costume." A familiar voice whispered in Christine's ear. Christine laughed and hugged her best friend.

"Do you want to leave Christine?" Meg asked, looking concerned.

"No, I just want to have a good time. Who knows how long it will be till I can do that again." Christine squeezed Meg's hand and walked back upstairs. She knew that Erik would probably still be downstairs, oblivious to what had just happened.

She and Meg danced upstairs, and soon all her worries faded away.

XXX

"I don't think Prince Charming would have treated any woman in such a way." Raoul stopped in his tracks at the sound of those menacing words.

When he spotted a figure dressed almost entirely in black he knew who he was facing.

"Oh look, it's the masked freak coming to defend his…" before Raoul could finish his sentence, Erik was upon him; his hands around Raoul's pale throat.

"You better hold your tongue Raoul. You wouldn't want to find yourself losing that empty head of yours." Erik's threat caused Raoul to squirm, trying to get free of Erik's grip.

"Let go off me." He wheezed. Erik dropped him and Raoul fell to a heap on the floor.

"If you _ever_ treat Christine like that again, you will be very sorry." With that Erik turned on his heel and left a seething Raoul behind.

XXX

"Christine." Meg nudged Christine in the ribs and looked at something behind Christine. Christine turned and saw Erik walking towards her. He didn't look very happy.

"Uh oh." Christine muttered under her breath. She made her way towards him and stopped when they were face to face.

Erik just looked at Christine for a moment, as if wondering what he should do. He wound up placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you all right Christine?" He asked, looking into her eyes as if trying to read her emotions.

"I'm fine. Did you have fun dancing?" She asked shrugging off his hands and turning from him.

"Do I sense some jealousy Christine?" Erik asked, looking down at Christine.

"No, you don't. But I don't think it is very nice to leave your date to dance with her best friend." Christine replied, her cheeks a bright pink for the umpteenth time that night.

"As I recall you left first to dance with someone else."

"Only because you were practically ignoring me!" Christine didn't feel like arguing, but it seemed that tonight wasn't a good night for calm conversations.

"Let's go." Erik had enough of arguing in front of a crowd of nosy people.

"What?"

"I said, let's go." Erik repeated, his tone leaving no room for disagreement.

Christine sighed, and followed him looking much like an angry child. The cold night air hit Christine as they stepped outside and she couldn't help but shiver.

As if it was a natural reaction, Erik removed his cape and draped it over Christine's shoulders. It was warm from his body and it smelled just like him, which helped greatly in warming her.

Christine continued to follow Erik, even though her feet were killing her and it was at least another mile to they reached Erik's apartment.

"Erik?" Christine said timidly, afraid he was angry with her.

"Yes?" He didn't even turn to look at her.

"Why did we have to leave the party early?" The sadness in Christine's voice almost floored Erik. This time he turned around, and even stopped walking.

"We left early because I wanted to spend some time with you alone. Your ankle has heeled now, I don't expect us to see each other often once you leave." Erik didn't meet Christine's eyes as he said this, afraid she would see just how much he would miss her.

"Erik…don't say that. Now that we're friends again and I actually know where you are, I want to see you a lot. Besides, you can't get rid of me that easily." Christine said, with a kind smile.

Erik surprised both of them by suddenly pulling her to him, and embracing her.

When he released her, he smiled down at Christine, something which nearly made her heart stop. They walked back to his apartment in silence, and once they arrived at his apartment door Christine was sure her feet would fall off from wearing such ridiculous shoes.

When they walked inside, Christine was about to say something but Erik held his hand up, silencing her. She heard scratching noises coming from the hallway and then a loud thud. Christine grabbed Erik's arm, suddenly very scared. But Erik seemed perfectly calm.

"Stay here." He whispered. Christine nodded, although she was quite scared. She watched Erik turn down into the hallway and saw a light suddenly go on. Then all was silence.

"Indigo!" Erik's voice cut through the silence, and Christine decided to go see what had happened. Erik was standing in the hall looking down at…a gray and very hair cat.

Erik took the cat into his arms and stood. "I guess I left my door open and she got out." He said, lovingly stroking the furry feline.

"I didn't even know that you had a cat!" Christine said, realizing there was a lot she didn't know about Erik. Erik said nothing as he opened the door across from the bathroom and ushered his cat inside; he closed the door behind the cat's retreating back and then faced Christine once more.

"I guess I better clean this up." Erik said, looking at an over turned vase and several shredded roses which littered the floor.

"Let me help." Christine said, and they both kneeled on the floor, picking up fragments of rose petals. Once they had cleaned up the mess, Erik helped Christine to rise from the floor and they threw the mess out in the kitchen. At this point, Christine finally removed her shoes and gave a relieved sigh.

Erik smiled at her. "Would you like some tea? Hot chocolate?" He asked, opening a cabinet above the sink.

"Hot chocolate sounds great." She answered. She watched Erik grab a can of the powered stuff and rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps there is something about cooking I can teach you after all." She said, taking the can from his hands and replacing it in the cabinet.

"Do you have any condensed milk? Or a large, chocolate bar?" She asked.

"No. But there is a 24/7 convenience store down the block." Erik said, grabbing his coat. "I will go get the milk and chocolate. I know your feet hurt so I won't ask you to come. I will be back soon." With that he left and Christine was standing alone in the kitchen.

She still had Erik's cape around her shoulders, and she breathed in his scent. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 11:00pm. There was still at least another hour of the party left. She walked into the living room and searched through Erik's CD collection. She found a Latin CD and popped it into the CD tray. The smooth, seductive tones of a guitar filled the apartment and a smile formed on her lips.

She then set about dimming the lights in the living room and kitchen, the only thing missing was Erik. As if he sensed that his presence was needed, he came through the door. He closed the door behind him, and set down the bag of milk and chocolate on the counter.

He looked around at the apartment, seeing the dim lighting and hearing the Latin music. He looked questioningly at Christine but she just smiled.

"Now let me teach you how to make that hot chocolate." She said, taking two cans of condensed milk from the bag and a large bar of Spanish chocolate.

Erik handed her a grater, strainer and a large saucepan. Christine grated the chocolate into the pan and wrapped the rest of the bar up. She then strained the cans of condensed milk into the pan and then set it on the stove. Within minutes the kitchen was filled with the scent of chocolate.

Christine strained the hot chocolate into two large mugs and handed one to Erik. Erik took a sip and was amazed. He had never tasted anything quite like it before. "Delicious." He said, before taking another sip. Christine smiled appreciatively.

When they had both finished their hot chocolate Christine took Erik's arm and dragged him into the living room. "Since we left the party early, I thought that perhaps we could bring the party here." She said, smiling up at him.

Christine never failed to amaze him. He would have never thought that Christine would have wanted to continue dancing with him but here they were and she wanted them to continue their own party.

He extended his hand to her and soon they were dancing once more. Christine hadn't felt the same when she had been dancing with Raoul. It hadn't caused her heart to beat so fast, or cause her to feel so safe and warm. Yet one simple touch of Erik's hand was enough to make her melt. The tempo of the music was slow at first, with the sound of violins. But it picked up a bit. Erik spun her and then twirled her back towards him, with her landing back into his strong arms.

Christine decided to improvise. She didn't know the exact steps of Latin dancing, but she did what she felt like doing. She placed a hand on his chest and caused him walk backwards a few steps before he started walking towards her once more. She turned away from him, but he caught her wrist pulling her back and dropping her into a dip.

He kept her in that position, staring down at her with his fiery eyes. When he brought her back up, it was slowly and she came right back into his arms. Both of their hearts were beating rapidly and neither had broken eye contact.

Christine could feel how close their bodies were, she could see how close their lips were to touching. Yet Erik didn't move. He seemed frozen, with his arms wrapped tightly around her. Before either of them knew what was happening Christine wrapped her arms more securely around Erik's neck and stood on her toes, bringing their lips together.

It was a tender kiss, and Christine shyly pulled away. Erik looked at her, shock and wonder in his eyes. But that didn't last long before he pulled her back to him, kissing her once more. Christine felt her knees go weak as she surrendered to Erik's soft, sweet lips.

Erik kissed Christine, his lips lingering over the soft fullness of her lower lip, then moving to capture her perfect upper lip. Christine wouldn't have been able to stop him, even if she had wanted to. He kissed her softly, experimentally at first. Tasting and feeling her.

But his passionate side could not be withheld any longer, his kisses became more frantic and demanding, like a starved man finally eating for the first time. He ran his tongue over the seam of her lips, softly begging for entrance. Christine couldn't deny him, and parted her lips allowing their tongues to continue the dance that their bodies had abandoned.

Christine's soft moans didn't fall upon deaf ears, Erik responded; running his hands up her back and down her sides savoring the feel of her warmth even if there was a layer of fabric between her flesh and his hands.

His lips wandered from her lips, down to her neck resting where he could feel her pulse fluttering against his lips. He could feel his reaction to her and knew that if they didn't stop, things could get out of hand.

"Christine…"he groaned against her neck. "Christine…we should stop." He said, still kissing her neck.

Christine struggled to think clearly. To realize what he said was true. But she didn't want to stop. She felt alive in his hands, and she didn't want that feeling to end. Erik's kisses became slower, and soon he seemed to be in control of himself once more. He kissed her lips once more before pulling away.

Christine knew he was right. She was glad he had had the control to pull away, because she knew she wouldn't have been able to. "Please don't say it." She whispered, staring into his glazed eyes.

"Say what?" Erik asked, stroking her cheek.

"That this was a mistake." She replied, squeezing her eyes shut as if preparing from something painful.

"Christine…Christine." He repeated, making her open her eyes. She looked at him and waited for him to continue. "Of all the mistakes I've made in my life, this is certainly not one of them." He finished softly. Christine wrapped her arms around him and they both embraced each other tightly for a moment.

"Thank you for tonight Christine. I have never enjoyed myself as much with anyone else." He kissed her forehead and then pulled away once more. "We should be getting to sleep. I expect that Meg will be carting you away tomorrow." He said sadly.

Christine caressed his exposed cheek. "Promise me Erik, that our singing lessons won't end."

"I Promise." And he sealed it with a kiss.


	15. The calm before the storm

**A/N:** _ Hello lovelies. This chapter has its fill of ups and downs and I beg you all to not abandon our two love birds on this ride that is bound to be full of turbulence. I would also like to say that I was totally depressed with how little reviews this has been getting lately. Please, all I ask is that you press that little button at the bottom left-hand side of the screen and tell me what you think about where all of this is going. My reviews are what keep me writing. Without them, I have no inspiration to continue. Besides, your authoress has been under the weather and some nice reviews would certainly help me to feel better._

_GerrysJackie: Yay! I am glad that you did because this chapter won't be as rewarding. Erik is a bit of a child at times and this goes to show that. He cannot get past things that are...well in the past._

_monatguecat: Another loyal reviewer, thank you dear. It means a lot to me. Perhaps one day it will. Perhaps it won't. Writing fluff scenes is not that easy for me. I find it quite embarrassing actually. But oh well. I shall do the best that I possibly can._

_thePhantom'sEvenstar: Good heavens! I was wondering when I would hear from you! I am getting absolutely no reviews. It is so completely heartbreaking!!!! Well at first I had no idea what you were talking about, chocolate? But then I realized lol. Silly me. Well I do hope the rest of this continues to be fun for all of you._

_Two weeks later, Erik and Christine sat at Erik's dining room table. This was one of the first times in days that they had been able to spend time together since both were becoming busier with work since the holidays were approaching._

* * *

"So Erik…where do you want to retire?" Christine asked, before taking a bite of her salad. Erik had once again prepared a delicious meal.

"England." Erik replied, giving as short of an answer as possible. "Where do you want to retire?" He asked, looking at her over his glass of wine.

"England." She said with a smile. She had always found the country so beautiful and she related it to the times of knights in shining armor. The country was rich in history and was no doubt as beautiful as she imagined it to be. But she didn't tell Erik any of this, if he wanted to give simple answers then so could she.

"At what age do you want to get married?" She asked, hoping that through these simple and random questions she would get to know Erik better.

Erik nearly spit out his wine. "Married?" He repeated as if it was an absolutely ridiculous thing.

"Yes, married. You know the thing you do when you've found your match."

"I never thought I would get married." He said, his eyes taking on a faraway look.

"Why not?!" Christine asked, looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Come now Christine. How many women do you think would be able to see past this?" He asked, pointing to his mask angrily.

"I see past it Erik." Christine whispered. His words hurt Christine deeply but she didn't know what she could do to show him just how attractive and amazing he really was.

"Besides, Up till now in my life I have enjoyed my freedom. I was able to do whatever I pleased." Erik decided to lighten the mood, he didn't want the night to be ruined with his negativity.

"Up till now? What do you mean?" Christine asked, suddenly defensive.

"Nothing, it's just that now that you and I…well I like spending time with you. I don't crave time on my own anymore." He said honestly.

Christine smiled at him, tempted to take his hand in her own. "So Erik, answer the question." She said, not ready to drop it.

"Fine, I want to be married when I'm…25." He said, estimating a time that was long enough away that he wouldn't have to worry about fulfilling that desire anytime soon.

"Twenty five. Great minds think a like I guess." She said, smiling at him once more.

"And when do you want to get married Christine?" The question was now turned on Christine and she no longer knew what to say. Deep down she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Erik, but it would be quite some time before she admitted it to herself, let alone Erik.

"At twenty five." She answered honestly. That age had always appeared to be the perfect marrying age to Christine. She would have enough time to finish getting her education as well as achieving her dreams. She didn't want marriage to come before that.

"At what age do you want to have children and how many do you want?" He asked, placing his napkin on his empty plate.

"Hmm…I want to have kids at 27 maybe at 28. And I want two….a boy and a girl." Christine answered taking one last bite of her chicken.

Erik nodded, acknowledging what she had said, but he himself didn't comment. He picked up their plates and Christine followed him into the kitchen.

"Care for dessert?" He asked.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked, looking at him.

"Whatever you would like." Erik would have gladly baked her a cake if that was what her heart desired.

"Well in that case, let me get these dishes done." Christine said as she walked over to the kitchen sink. She turned on the water and soon, one half of the sink was filled with soapy water. Erik watched as she cleaned the dirty bowls, pans and dishes.

When she was almost done, he came behind her and dipped his hands in the water as well. Christine thought he was going to romantically help her do the dishes, but she was wrong. In the blink of an eye Erik flicked water at Christine, causing her to gasp angrily.

Before Christine could react Erik had already escaped to the living room. She ran after him, abandoning the dishes. Once she had him corned, he turned the tables and chased her. She wound up hurling herself onto the sofa and covering her body with the blanket as if it offered any sort of protection.

"Hmmm…I wonder where Christine could be." She heard Erik say from somewhere behind the couch. "What's this?" He said in mock surprise before tearing the blanket from her hands. He growled playfully before leaping down on the sofa and attacking her with tickles. She writhed, trying to fight his hands off; but her laughter made her weak and she was no match for Erik's strength

Finally after what felt like hours, Erik stopped tickling Christine when he saw that tears of laughter were pouring down her face and she was gasping for breath. Christine looked up at him and couldn't believe how amazingly gorgeous he looked at that moment.

He was staring down at her, his eyes intense and his hair falling to frame his face. He was smiling at Christine, and she was glad to see him looking so happy. But what really amazed her was that she was the cause of some of his happiness.

"The dishes can wait." Erik said leaning down to kiss her softly.

"This is best dessert I've ever had, exactly what I had in mind." Christine was able to murmur before Erik silenced her lips with his.

XXX

"So where is your masked lover tonight?" Meg asked Christine over her math textbook. Christine declined answering and instead threw a grape at Meg's blonde head. Meg got the message and decided to go back to her homework.

Both had been studying and cramming in their homework for the past two weeks, getting ready before finals. Christine was having difficulty understanding the math that would be on the test, as was Meg. They both stared at the same problem for a good twenty minutes before giving up and moving onto their other classes.

Christine knew she would do well on her history final, her creative writing final would be a breeze but she knew that she would have trouble with her French final. The language was beautiful, but lack of use made it difficult for Christine to remember properly.

"This is so aggravating!" Christine shrieked, throwing her French notebook across the room, causing Specter to bark at Christine rather angrily.

"Yeah, I am so going to fail my economy final." Meg muttered, setting down her own books on Christine's coffee table. They both were utterly exhausted. By day they went to school, then had rehearsals. Christine had changed her schedule so that she could work in the mornings on the weekends.

Meg had decided to get a job at a local bakery. Every other morning she was up at 3 am getting ready to go to work to help bake the goods for that day. Christine had no idea how her friend did it. She had a hard enough time getting up at 8 am.

Meg sighed and walked over to Christine's fridge. "You are in some serious need of food Chris." She said, closing the door after she found nothing worth attention inside.

"I know. I haven't had the time to go shopping though. I've been living off of instant oatmeal and chicken noodle soup." Christine confessed, Meg made a disgusted look and grabbed her cell phone.

"Well you need something better than that." She dialed her phone and after a few seconds of waiting she smiled. "Yes hello, I would like two orders of chicken curry…sure I will take some rice with that. Yes, that's it." After giving Christine's address she smiled at Christine and sat down on the couch beside her friend.

"Food is on the way, have no fear maiden!" Meg said dramatically, before Christine pushed her friend off the sofa and onto her butt. They did have to wait long before they heard a buzz indicating that someone was downstairs for them. Christine handed Meg some money and watched her friend head out the door.

She set about clearing off the coffee table and getting out some iced tea from the fridge. She was filling two glasses with ice when her cell rang.

"Hello." She said, balancing the phone on her shoulder, while holding and pouring the pitcher of tea into the two glasses.

"Hello Christine." Christine felt her pulse race at the sound of his voice. "Why hello Erik. What are you doing?" She asked, glad that he had called her.

"I just wanted to call to check up on you, to ask how the studying is coming along." Erik replied, his voice making her crave his strong presence.

"Well, I was studying but Meg ordered some food and we are gunna eat something before hitting the books again." Christine said, just as Meg walked in through the door with a bag of delicious smelling Indian food.

"If you need any help with your studying let me know. I would be glad to help." How many other guys would do that at 9pm on a Thursday night, when they could be out having a blast? Not many.

"Yeah right, as if I would be able to study with you around." Christine whispered, hoping Meg wouldn't overhear.

She heard the deep, rich sound of Erik's chuckle and it made her knees go weak. "Well call me later tonight when you get a chance." Erik said, Christine agreed and she hung up.

Meg and Christine ate, chatting the whole time. Evidently Meg was in the market for a new boyfriend after her last relationship went bad. Meg had had a hard time getting over it, but her wounds had healed and she was finally able to move past it. Christine smiled, feeling happy for Meg, someone she loved as deeply as one would a sister.

"You're lucky that you have a boyfriend like Erik." Meg said, moving the remains of her rice around her plate.

"You know, he never did ask me to be his girlfriend. We've kissed…"Christine blushed, "But I don't know if he considers us a couple." Christine had wondered about this for a while. Were they a couple? How could she bring it up to ask him?

"Oh please, you two are ridiculous Christine. From what you've told me about this lover of yours you are meant to be. So just get on with it." Christine rolled her eyes but a part of her hoped that what her friend said was true.

At 11 that night Meg left and Christine called Erik.

"Hello." He answered, sounding a bit groggy.

"Oh, Erik did I wake you?" Christine asked, feeling extremely guilty.

"No. I had been reading." He lied.

"Oh."

"Christine, what are your plans for tomorrow night?" Erik asked.

"Well I was thinking of studying a bit more. I want to be prepared for finals." She really wanted to spend time with Erik, but if she didn't pass her finals she would be in big trouble.

"How about this, I will help you with you French if you come over after school to spend some time with me."

"Deal."

When she and Erik had finished speaking Christine found herself extremely exhausted. She went to bed right away, with Specter curled up beside her.

XXX

"No Christine." Erik's fingers stopped dancing across the ivory keys of his piano. "The words are: Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s'effondrer. Et la Terre peut bien s'écrouler."

Christine repeated the words a few times, till Erik was satisfied then started the song over. Finally after an hour of repeating different lines of the song Erik told Christine to sing the whole thing without stopping.

Christine took a deep breath and began to sing, her voice floating about them to mix with the sound of the piano.

"Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s'effondrer

Et la Terre peut bien s'écrouler

Peut m'importe si tu m'aimes

Je me fous du monde entier

Et tant que l'amour inondera mes matins

Et tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains

Peut m'importent les problèmes

Mon amour puisque tu m'aimes

J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde

Je me ferais teindre en blonde

Si tu me le demandais

J'irais décrocher la Lune

J'irais voler la fortune

Si tu me le demandais

Je renierais ma patrie

Je renierais mes amis

Si tu me le demandais

On peut bien rire de moi

Moi je ferais n'importe quoi

Si tu me le demandais

Et si un jour la vie t'arrache à moi

Si tu meures que tu sois loin de moi

Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes

Car moi je mourrai aussi

Et nous aurons pour nous l'éternité

Dans le bleu de toute l'immensité

Dans le ciel plus de problèmes

Mon amour crois-tu qu'on s'aime

Dans le ciel plus de problèmes

Mon amour puisque tu m'aimes"

When the music came to an end Erik turned to Christine with a bright smile. "Beautiful." He said, squeezing her hand lightly. Christine curtsied and gave him and breathtaking smile.

Before they had started their little voice lesson, Erik had helped Christine study all that would be on the French final as well as what would be on the math final and with Erik's help Christine was confident that she would do well on both.

Erik had wanted to keep his promise while teaching Christine some more French so he had selected a song for her to learn. She had sounded like an angel and he was glad that she had wanted to continue her lessons with him.

She had greatly improved over the time he had worked with her, but there was still room for more improvement and they both knew this. But Christine was dedicated to doing her best and Erik would help her to make her dreams become reality.

"Erik?" Christine took a seat next to him on the piano bench.

"Yes Christine?" He turned to look at her, and her smile melted his heart.

"Do you think we could stop singing and studying and perhaps get some dinner?" She asked. Erik hadn't realized till then how hungry he was himself.

"How does dinner and a movie sound?" Erik asked Christine.

"Perfect."

XXX

Christine had been surprised to find that Erik actually had a television. In fact he had his own little theatre, carefully hidden away down his hidden hallway of course. After they ate dinner they headed into his movie room and he selected a DVD from a cabinet which blended in perfectly with the black walls.

There were three rows of seating. The back row consisting of a flat, soft surface, with black leather padding for back supports. The next row was a large and rather long sofa and the front row consisted of two large recliners. Christine chose to sit on the sofa and waited for Erik to take a seat beside her.

When he did, she put her legs up and leaned back so that his arms were around her and her head was resting against his chest. Most of the movie was a blur to Christine, she fell asleep during parts of it; absolutely exhausted from her late nights of studying.

For the rest of the time, Erik's innocent caresses left her too distracted to care about what was going on in the movie. His fingertips would slowly trail down her shoulder to top of her hand and back up, causing Goosebumps to break out over her skin. But Christine couldn't fight back her exhaustion, despite Erik's ghostly touches.

She yawned, her eyes watering. Erik looked down at her, "Tired?" He asked.

"Just a little." She admitted. Erik stood, stopping the movie. He walked back over to Christine and lifted her into his arms. She was too tired to fight him, and just wrapped her arms around his neck. He took her back into the bedroom she had stayed in those weeks ago.

"You know Erik, the first time I slept in this room you carried me into it." She said smiling up at him as he gently placed her on the bed. He said nothing but kissed her forehead lightly, and turned to leave but Christine caught his hand.

"Don't go. Stay with me please." She asked, feeling embarrassed. But she didn't want to be alone. Erik hesitated, but decided it would do no harm to stay. He crawled into the bed next to Christine and watched her contented smile fade as she drifted off to sleep.

XXX

Christine woke to streams of sunlight shining in her eyes. She turned to look at Erik and saw that his eyes were still closed. She brushed a strand of midnight black hair from his face, her fingertips brushing over the cool surface of his mask. She never dared to remove it, and even vulnerable in his sleep she was not tempted to see what he was hiding behind its white surface.

Instead she brushed his exposed cheek softly, feeling his scratchy stubble under her fingertips. At the feel of someone touching his face, Erik's eyes opened landing on Christine's face. At first he looked confused, why was he waking up to Christine's smiling face? What had happened?

But then he remembered the night before and relaxed.

"Good morning Erik." Christine said, smiling at this man who she was sure was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen.

"Good morning." He said, yawning. He got out of bed and stretched out his lean form, Christine yearned to touch him. It was impossible not to be attracted to Erik, he just didn't realize how absolutely amazing he was.

She realized she had been openly staring at him and blushed before shyly lowering her eyes. Erik however seemed oblivious to this.

"Well Mademoiselle Daae, it would do us good to get up and get some breakfast." He said taking her hands, pulling her into a sitting position. She groaned inwardly, still tired but followed Erik into the kitchen anyway.

She watched him crack a few eggs into a large white before whisking them. He buttered a pan and heated it, then poured the eggs into the hot pan.

"I take it you still like scrambled eggs?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." She replied, as she took a carton of orange juice out of his fridge. Now was as good a time as any to bring up what had been bothering her since Halloween night.

"Erik…I want to ask you something." She said nervously as she poured some juice into her glass. She knew Erik would have tea, so she didn't bother offering him any juice.

"Go ahead."

"Well…are we…I mean, well after Halloween. What are we?" She was glad Erik's back was to her, because she could only imagine how red she was at that moment.

"What do you want us to be Christine?" He asked, turning to face her.

"Erik, what do you think I want us to be?"

"Christine…you know I care about you. But are you sure that you want to be with me?" He asked.

"How can you even question that?!" Christine asked, slamming her palms against the Kitchen Island.

"How can I not?" Neither Christine nor Erik realized that the eggs were now burning and smoking behind Erik.

"Erik, just because people have been shallow and have decided to treat you differently for one reason or another does not mean everyone will be like that. I am not those people Erik. Why can't you see that?"

"Christine, whether you realize it or not there was a time when you were like everyone else." Erik didn't want to begin talking about things that were in the past, things that would not change. But she brought it up, now they would talk. There was no going back.

"What are you talking about?" When had she ever treated him differently because of the mask?

"I seem to remember a time when you picked, a perfectly handsome and a completely idiotic fool over me when I clearly had feelings for you." Erik could feel his blood begin to boil. For him it was always a constant battle to keep his anger in check. The memory of that night….that night when he had seen Christine in Raoul's arms still made him furious.

"Raoul? Are you kidding! Erik, that was so long ago. I was only fifteen. I had no idea that you felt the way you did! Raoul used me to get to you anyway. I made the wrong choice. How can you still be upset about that?" Christine still remembered how happy she had been that night when Raoul had asked her out. But she would never forget the dread she felt when she knew she had hurt Erik.

She knew that she had made a big mistake. But she never would have thought that years later, Erik would still be upset with her.

"How can I still be upset? Perhaps because I was always there for you, I cared about you. Yet he was able to win your heart with what? His looks? I had always thought you were different. That you would be able to feel for me as I felt for you. But that night proved to me, that even you my dearest Christine were the same as the rest of the world. Who I was inside was clearly not enough." Erik had now noticed the burning eggs and he threw the pan into the sink.

"Erik, I made one mistake. I realized I was wrong. Of course I was shallow, I was fifteen! Erik who you are inside is a beautiful caring man. But can't you see that who you are on the outside is absolutely breath taking. Do you not notice the women who eye you longingly? For me, who you are inside would be enough. But you also are the most gorgeous man I've ever set eyes upon. Maybe you still think I am that same shallow girl, but I'm not. If you cannot see that, then it is you who have the problem not me. I stand before you, I want to be with you. Yet you are letting something that we cannot change get in the way of that."

Erik didn't know how to react and instead crossed his arms in front of his strong chest.

"I will not be fooled again." He growled, and stormed out of the apartment. Christine was absolutely livid. She grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper from his study and penned him a rather angry note.

_Erik,_

_If you think that you can continue to behave this way and get away with you, you are mistaken. I will not stand by and allow you to cheapen my feelings for you based on how I acted years ago. When you are ready to accept what cannot be changed as well as the feelings I have for you now, you know where you can find me._

_-Christine_

She left the note on the keys of his piano, knowing that if she left it anywhere else it might be days before he read it. She then left his apartment, making sure to slam his door as a sign of how angry she was.

When she finally got home she felt as if someone had vacuumed all the happiness out of her life. She felt overwhelmed at the sudden despair she felt and was powerless to stop the sobs that consumed her.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, yes I know. Drama, drama, drama. But I can't just have everything going so smoothly for them. This has to be difficult damnit or it won't matter at all! They need to suffer and cry and be absolutely miserable before I could even think of bringing them back together. LIFE ISN'T THAT EASY! Also, in real life no girl ever has an absolutely gorgeous man totally in love with her and just so perfect. No one would ever fight for a girl that way le sigh Anyhoo...what was I gunna say. Oh yes, I have tons of plot twists coming and I have two ideas for new fics. Although I probably won't start those till I have Cold, unfeeling light completed. Stick with me kids, and I hope you will all enjoy the ride. And please, don't forget to read and review. Because it is absolutely heart breaking to, day after day see the number of reviews stay the same._


	16. Turkey mends all

**A/N:** _I forgot to tell you guys the name of that song in chapter 15. It's called 'Hymne A L'Amour' by Josh Groban. It is a beautiful song. I freaking love him. His voice and music makes me really happy. I want to buy his new CD :D Anyhoo. This chapter should prove to be sad since our little lovebirds are in a bit of a quarrel. But time will tell if things are reparable. _

_NoCookies4U: OMG you're back! I have missed you and your reviews so much! Please continue reading and giving me these lovely little reviews. They mean a lot. hands you pudge free brownies_

_Montaguecat: Well he is a man after all. A pig-headed man._

_Mvbaby06: New reader! Yay! Thank you so much. I am glad that you like and do hope that you continue to read and review._

_ThePhantom'sEvenstar: Well dear, where do you think she got not being good at math from? As well as being good in history and CW and well enough in French? ME! Great minds are alike. Math is gibberish to me. Anyhoo, Congrats on the A. Good job dearest! Gosh, I have no years of French under my belt but I do my best. Yes, tragedy is a must. Thank you dear I appreciate your love and support so much. You are wonderful._

_GerrysJackie: It is sickening isn't it? I cannot even say anymore than that. I love Erik though. He is the embodiment of the perfect man with flaws that every man has. Wonderful isn't it?_

* * *

Erik crumpled Christine's note in his hand, and let it fall to the ground. He couldn't say why he was so mad, but he was. He couldn't accept that Christine could have feelings for him. It would be too perfect and that never lasted. 

He loved Christine very much, but he didn't want to lose her. If they started a romantic relationship and things didn't go well then everything would change once more.

But then again if they started a romantic relationship and everything went well, they could marry and have a wonderful future together. No, that would never happen.

Beasts never truly wind up with the beauties.

XXX

A week later… 

Christine smiled at Meg over a cup of hot chocolate at a local café. They had been shopping for thanksgiving since Christine decided to have Meg and her mother over for the holiday. Christine's aunt Val would be going back to France to spend time with her own children. So Christine decided to spend the day with her adoptive family.

Meg had avoided the subject of Erik. She knew something had happened, although Christine wouldn't tell her about it. But Meg could see the pain in Christine's eyes and knew that Christine must be hurting very much.

Maybe her feelings ran deeper than she or Erik knew.

But Meg kept her mouth shut, she didn't want to argue with Christine now that things were rocky with Erik. Instead the two finished their hot chocolate and went back to Christine's place.

Thanksgiving was a week away and Christine wanted to make sure that she had everything ready to go.

She also wanted to keep herself busy in the meantime. She decided to start jogging early in the morning to start her day. This seemed like a good idea since not many people were on the streets before sunrise and she wouldn't have to worry about weaving through people as she tried to jog.

The morning before thanksgiving Christine was jogging through the park close to wear she lived. She was on a path, with no one around. This unnerved her a bit but she continued to jog. As she continued jogging though she felt as though she was being watched.

She decided to head home and was almost in the door when out of the corner of her eye she saw someone rush past her. But not quick enough for her not to see who it was.

"Erik! What the hell are you doing?!" She demanded, stopping him in his tracks. He slowly turned to face her.

"What am I doing? What are you doing jogging at such an ungodly hour. You were being followed!" He said rather impatiently.

"I am aware of my being followed, but do you care to explain to me why you were following me?" Christine asked, lowering her voice so that she wouldn't wake any sleeping New Yorkers.

"I was following the man following you dear." He sneered.

"Why were you around in the first place?" None of this made any sense.

"Just because we are no longer speaking does not mean that I will stop watching over you." He stated, his tone firm yet compassionate at the same time.

"Erik, it was not my choice for us to no longer be on speaking terms. You made that choice." Christine said coolly.

"Christine I-

Meg stumbled past Christine on her way out the apartment building door. "I am soooo late for work." She said, then smiled when she saw Erik. "Well good morning Monsieur. It is good to see you again." She flashed Christine a wicked smile and then left.

"Good lord. Erik, listen to me. I really miss you and I hate not talking to you. But it seems that this is something we have to work on. I cannot change what I did. You have to accept that or this can't go anywhere." Christine sighed, she was tired of arguing and accusing. She just wanted to have Erik back in her life. Permanently.

"Christine, do you want this to go 'anywhere'?" Erik asked. The answer meant everything.

"With my entire heart Erik." She replied honestly.

"As do I Christine." He took her hand it caressed the back of it with his thumb before bringing to his lips for a kiss.

"I want this to work Erik. You make me feel whole again." Christine fought back the tears that tried to sneak out.

"Oh Christine." Erik whispered before taking her into his arms. He felt her gasping for breath as she battled with the sobs that took hold of her. He ran his hand over her back soothingly.

He would have never thought that this short separation would have affected Christine so. Maybe she wouldn't crush his heart once more. Maybe this time things would be different. He could trust her and in return he had her trust.

"Christine…shhh…please don't cry angel." He whispered. But she continued to cling to him. She was afraid to ever let go. She was afraid that he would disappear once more.

Erik managed to get them back upstairs to Christine's apartment. Once there he sat her down on the couch and grabbed a glass of water and made her drink it. Her face was splotchy from crying and her eyes were puffy.

In his eyes Christine had never looked more beautiful. "Christine. I am sorry. All this time I only thought about how much you had hurt me. But I never thought of how much I have hurt you. I truly am sorry." Erik said, kneeling before her taking her hands in his.

"Oh Erik, I forgave you the moment I heard your voice again." Christine whispered. She felt emotionally drained, not for the first time since seeing Erik again. But having him in her life was worth it.

"Erik would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow night?" Christine asked, smiling at him.

"I would love to."

After Christine promised Erik not to jog alone anymore Erik left her to go buy some things for the following day. Although he was sure that Christine had everything planned he knew that there were a few things that he could help with.

XXX

"Hold on. I'll be right there." Christine said, as someone knocked on her door. She looked through the peep-hole and threw the door open.

"Erik you're you early." She said with a smile, before kissing him. He set down a few bags on Christine's kitchen table.

"So there will be four of us?" He asked.

"Yes, the Giry's and us." Christine replied, going to the oven to check on her turkey. She had an apron on with leaves here and there and looked every bit the cooking housewife.

"Can I help with anything?" Erik asked, knowing that either way he would help.

"Ummm…not right now. But tell me, what's in the bags." Her curiosity flared and she walked over to the table to glance inside the bags.

"Well I thought you would like some extra pumpkin pie, whipped cream, corn bread which we'll have to, make as well as these." From out of nowhere he pulled out a bouquet of red roses causing Christine to gasp in surprise.

"Oh, Erik they're absolutely lovely." She rushed over to the sink to fill a vase with water. She placed the roses in the vase and set them in the middle of the table.

"Thank you Erik." She said, kissing his cheek lightly. He smiled and kissed her hand.

"Make yourself useful, help me with the cornbread." She said with a playful smile. He did as he was told and they spent the rest of the day cooking and laughing.

XXX

"Erik, I am going to go change. The Giry's will be here soon." She headed into her room and heard knocking on the door signaling the Giry's arrival. She heard Meg gasp at Erik's presence and heard his deep voice welcoming them both.

She smiled to herself as she slipped on a simple white dress that tied around the waist. Then headed back out to greet Meg and her mother.

"I am so glad that you guys are here." Christine said with a bright smile. Once everyone confirmed that they were starving Christine removed her turkey from the oven and she and Erik set up a sort of buffet on her kitchen counter.

After they all filled their plates they all sat down at the table. "Well if it is all right with you I think this calls for a little prayer." Christine said, everyone nodded their consent and they all joined hands.

"Thank you lord for sending me these wonderful people who have blessed me life since the day we all met. We are grateful for being able to share this meal together." Everyone then went around stating things they were grateful for. "Amen." They all said in unison.

They all blew kisses across the table after the prayer and then began to eat. Everyone complimented Christine on her cooking causing her to smile and blush. The sun began to set, throwing Christine's apartment into an orange glow.

This had to be the best thanksgiving since her father had died. All the people she loved surrounded her and she couldn't be happier.

Hours later after everyone had eaten and had dessert they were still standing around, laughing and talking. Christine had finished wrapping up the leftovers and made sure to send some with the Giry's when they left.

Erik stayed behind and sat down at the kitchen table. Christine came over to sit in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Erik." She said sweetly, flashing him a charming smile. "You made this the best thanksgiving I've ever had."

"He kissed the tip of her nose." This is the first Thanksgiving I've actually been grateful for anything." He confessed. Christine wrapped her arms more securely around his neck.

"Well then, we will just have to give you more things to be grateful for." She whispered before leaning over to capture his lips with hers. He didn't protest and found the taste of cinnamon, which lingered on her lips wonderful.

Erik's fingers ran down her back, never touching her inappropriately even though they were now officially a couple. Christine found this sweet and caused her to want him even more. She loved the fact that Erik wanted to take it slow, because she herself wasn't comfortable with moving fast.

Whenever Erik was ready to touch her that was fine. In the meantime she would savor his gentle caresses.

Soon Erik too left and Christine was alone in her apartment, save Specter. She dropped a few pieces of turkey in his food bowl and walked over to her living room window to gaze out at the chilly November night.

"Happy thanksgiving Pappa." She whispered her heart feeling light despite her fathers missing presence.

She knew her father was still with her and that he always would be. She was grateful not to be lonely anymore like she had been after Erik had left. But now he was back and that was what she was most grateful for, though she didn't say so during their little prayer.

But they both knew it. In time their relationship would continue to grow and continue to get stronger. She knew it would take time for Erik to trust her once more. But then again, she would have to learn to trust him too.

They both had hurt each other, but they both would work to heal the wounds of the past.

"I will show you how much I truly love you Erik." She whispered. And that was when she realized it. She loved him. At first she was shocked at this. But then realized it would only make sense to love this man who made her come alive for the first time in years.

Yes, she loved him. And she would love him till the day she died.

* * *

_A/N: I am still not getting many readers or reviews. Do you guys have any suggestions for how I can make this story better? Well dears, I hope you liked it. Although thanksgiving is a while away to all of you out there Happy Thanksgiving!_


	17. A mothers fear and loathing

**A/N:** _So fanfiction is not letting me upload microsoft word documents so I had to resort to using wordpad. Oh well. I hope this chapter helps a bit with the wonder of Erik's past. It goes along with Kays novel. Tis dark and it opens a whole new world to our little characters. I have to thank a certain reviewer for making me realize that it is about time that we understand Erik a bit better. So here it is. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy!_

_thePhantom'sEvenstar: Yes, I know what you mean. Dear this isn't by any means near to being over. There will be plenty of time for that, I promise. I need lots of twists and turns and I plan on using that idea._

_GerrysJackie: It was indeed sweet, but this is a bit of the opposite. Keep reading dear, I do enjoy your reviews._

_NoCookies4U: Perhaps someone is, perhaps someone isn't. All will be revealed eventually. Keep reading find out:D_

_Phantomislife: Yay! I am glad that you are enjoying it :D _

_shariena: Why thank you._

_LaRosaNegra000: Wasn't that the little club in Dirty Dancing Havana nights? Anyhooo :P Aww well order it online. That is how I got my book. Although I wish I had the hard cover. Tis a good read. _

_Mini Nicka: Thank you. Happy thanksgiving to you as well. Please do continue reading._

_draegon-fire: Ah yes, well dear you are after all the one who helped me reach this point in the story. Like I said before, I will begin to bring other elements into the story. But I really wanted to develop the relationship between Erik and Christine before delving into their pasts. But stick with me please, I do get great inspiration from these reviews._

_de muziek van de nacht: I do love your penname so much. I am deutch! Hehe I am glad you like my story and I do hope that you continue to read. _

* * *

"_No, please don't do this to me. No! Stop please mama!" But his cries fell on deaf ears. His mother continued to whip him, her face contorted in anger and revulsion. _

"_You beast! You devil, how dare you call me mother!" His mother shrieked. As the whipping continued he drew inside himself, growing numb to the feeling of his flesh ripping open. When his mother had finally exhausted herself, she left him, shaking on the floor. _

"_Mother, please don't leave me…Mother!"_

"Mother!" Erik sat bolt upright, beads of cold sweat all over his body. He looked around frantically and wiped the tears that had been flowing from his face. These nightmares confronted him constantly. If he wasn't dreaming of his mother, he was dreaming about the gypsies.

Still sobbing he rose from his bed and headed to the kitchen. He reached under the sink and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured some into a glass. He downed the strong liquor and felt it burn down his throat.

Soon he felt the effects of the alcohol and walked into the living room, collapsing upon his leather sofa. He gazed out the windows at the twinkling lights of the city finding comfort in the fact that there were others who couldn't sleep as well.

XXX

Christine frowned, she had tried calling Erik a few times and was slightly worried when he didn't answer. She had to be at work in a half an hour, but she worried more about Erik. She caught the train and was in front of his apartment building in less than fifteen minutes.

She knocked on his door, and when there was no answer proceeded to pound on the cold door till her fist grew sore. Finally the door swung open to reveal a rather disheveled looking Erik.

"What the hell Erik?! I've been calling you all morning, you had me worried sick." But it appeared Erik wasn't intent on listening to her. He retreated back into his apartment, leaving the door open. Christine followed him inside and didn't miss the sight of an empty whiskey bottle upon the kitchen counter.

Erik trudged back into the living room and sat back on the sofa, looking at a spot on the floor. His behavior was troubling but Christine didn't know how to go about talking to him.

"Erik?" She placed his hand softly on his shoulder. He raised his eyes to look at her, and he looked just like a little boy. Lost and scared. Christine softly placed her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Erik, what is wrong?" She asked, her voice cracking as tears crept into her eyes. Erik took a shuddering sigh and lowered his eyes to the floor once more. Christine slid onto the couch next to him and pulled him into her arms.

He didn't fight her, and allowed her to rub his back and stroke his face and his hair. He never noticed the tears that slipped past Christine's eyes as he tried to comfort him. Seeing him this way was like a knife through her heart. Eventually she stood to go to the bathroom, assuring him she would be right back.

Once inside the bathroom she got out her cell to call Marielle.

"Marielle. There is a bit of a personal problem, I won't be into work today." Christine whispered.

"Oh, I see. So I take it you had a bit too much fun last night and rather stay in bed with your lover than come into this dull place. I can't blame you."

"Marielle, I am being serious." Christine hissed.

"Of course you are darling. Well don't make a habit of this, I couldn't stand it if you were having more fun than me." With that they both hung up and Christine splashed a bit of cool water onto her face. She dreaded facing Erik and hoped that when she emerged from the bathroom he would be his old self.

She wondered what had happened to him to make him disappear inside himself. With a sigh she left the bathroom to go back to Erik. To try and make everything better.

When Christine returned to the living room Erik surprised her by speaking.

"She never let me touch her, you know." He said weakly.

"Who Erik?" Christine asked, hoping that Erik hadn't had a mental breakdown.

"My mother." He nearly spat the words, but tears came to his eyes none the less.

"Your mother? I thought that you were adopted." Christine said timidly. She was a bit confused, but hoped that Erik would explain.

"I was. But before that I lived with my real mother. Not that you could really call her that, she hated me after all. I tried…I did everything I could to make her love me…"Erik's hands balled into fists upon his lap as he recalled how much he just wanted her love.

Christine didn't know what to say. She just sat next to him and waited for him to continue. "She never allowed me to leave the house. I only had Sasha as a friend. But they killed her. The bastards killed her because she belonged to a _freak_! They almost killed me, I wish they would have."

"Erik!" Christine gasped, but he didn't listen. He continued his tale.

"That night I left. Mother didn't love me, and Sasha was gone. I buried her and ran. I ran till I could no longer. I thought I was free." Erik stood and went into the kitchen, she heard the sound of a cabinet door being opened and a heavy bottle being placed upon the counter.

She walked into the kitchen and watched as he poured a dark brown liquor into a glass. She walked over to him and tried to pry the glass from his hands, but he was stronger and managed to swallow the alcohol. He leaned against the counter and began to speak once more.

"They kept me in a cage, and they traveled throughout Europe. I was the devil's child. They would remove my mask and beat me into submissions. Forcing me to reveal my deformity. Life was unbearable. I thought it could get no worse. But of course, for Erik there is always an exception. Javert, the head bastard of the gypsies tried to rape me, but I killed him. Oh yes, there is blood on these hands." Erik sneered, raising his hands as if to prove the point.

Christine visibly shuddered, while Erik poured himself another drink.

"I strangled the bastard with my bare hands. I never knew how strong I was till then. I fled once more, this time I wound up at a child protective services unit. I was thirteen at the time. They tried to find me parents. They had no luck till I was 15. A couple adopted me and I traveled across the world to come to New York. Which you obviously know about." He said, glaring at Christine.

"But you never knew what I did after that sweet Christine." He touched her cheek, still glaring at her. The effects of the alcohol truly changed his behavior and personality. "I went to Rome and studied architecture under a wonderful master. Yes, I learned much from him. But I fled once his daughter asked to see what was behind the mask. I wouldn't put her through that. I made it to the middle east and learned the power of hypnotizing, and learned how the art of torture. I only made one true friend there, Nadir. He was the only thing that stopped me from becoming the sort of person I hated most. I left Iraq and came back to the stated. Never knowing what possessed me when I came back to New York. Now you are here. You care for me, yet you do not know me. You do not know how cursed I am." He set his empty glass down and approached Christine till he had he backed against the far wall of the hallway. He placed his hands on either side of her trembling frame. "I could make you do anything I wanted you to, anything except love me. That is the only thing I have ever wanted, the only thing! Yet I cannot gain it. So tell me Christine, do you still want to be with me, knowing what a demon I truly am. Knowing that not even my mother could love me."

Christine looked him in the eyes and pushed his away. He stumbled slightly, his eyes burning with sudden anger.

"Erik, when you behave in such a manner as this how can you expect anyone to fond of you?" Christine asked, staring at him.

"This is who I really am Christine. Although, I cannot say that until you've seen my secret. I know you've been curious Christine." He approached her once more and grasped her wrist, pulling her to him. "You've wondered what I've been hiding haven't you? Well dear, feast your eyes." He removed the leather mask with a fierce tug, sending it to the floor.

Christine didn't react, her eyes just took in the red and puckered flesh. True it was not easy to look at. But what troubled her was not Erik's face but his behavior. She reached out a hand to gently touch his cheek, but he caught her risk.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? How can you even think of touching me after seeing this?" He asked, his voice laced with despair. "You're free to go Christine. Now that you've seen what caused a mother to hate her own child, I expect this relationship is over." He said bitterly, walking away from her.

Christine was absolutely at loss for words. She felt exhausted with all the Erik had confessed. His personality had taken a complete turn and she didn't know what to do.

She watched Erik walk down the hallway, stumbling a few times and almost knocking over the table in the hall. He stopped suddenly and flew into the bathroom. She heard the sound of retching, and knew that the alcohol had found its way out. She waited till the sound had ceased and cautiously walked into the bathroom to find Erik slumped against the wall next to the toilet. She grabbed a wash cloth and wet it with cool water, and then pressed it against Erik's face, malformed cheek and all. He eyes opened briefly and then rolled back into his head.

Christine felt panic grip her heart. She shook Erik slightly, but he didn't respond. She frantically dialed Madame Giry's number.

She told her that Erik had drunk a lot of alcohol and that he had passed out. Madame Giry was on her way but instructed Christine to continue with the cold compresses until she could get there. Christine sat on the floor next to Erik and allowed the tears she had been holding back to escape.

She never noticed that Erik's eyes had opened once more. He reached out and wiped some of the tears from her eyes. "I am sorry Christine." He whispered brokenly. She didn't respond, she just helped him to his feet and to his bathroom where her brushed his teeth. She then made him lay down and continued to wipe his forehead with the cool towel. He watched her through half lowered lids, he saw the pain in her eyes and wished he could reverse what he had done.

How would she ever forgive him? He had lashed out at her for something that wasn't her fault. He had taunted her with his scared visage. He wouldn't blame her if she left him and never spoke with him again. Yet here she was, trying to comfort him.

He stilled her hands with his and looked into her eyes. "Christine, please don't hate me. Please don't leave me. I didn't mean to hurt you. But I keep all of this inside, and when it came out it brought out the worst in me."

"Erik, do not think for one moment that how you behaved was acceptable. You could have told me all this without becoming intoxicated. Don't get me wrong, I am glad to know the basics of what you've been through, but I would have preferred you telling me calmly." She said, dabbing his cheeks with the cloth once more. He realized he wasn't wearing his mask, yet Christine wasn't recoiling from his in terror or revulsion.

"How can you bare to look at me?" He asked.

"Because I don't care about what you've been hiding behind the mask. I am more concerned about what you've been hiding in your heart. Despite your earlier behavior, I still care about you Erik. That won't stop, no matter what." She squeezed his hand lightly and rose from the bed when she heard the doorbell.

She let Madame Giry in and led her to Erik's room and noticed that the older woman didn't react at the sight of Erik's face. Apparently she had seen it before. Instead, she stood with her hands on her hips and glared daggers at Erik.

"What is heavens name is wrong with you Erik Deveroux? Have you completely lost your mind? What possessed you to drink yourself into a stupor and rant and rave at Christine?!" Christine hadn't told her about that, but obviously the woman knew Erik well enough to know how liquor would effect him.

"Jesus Antoinette, could you keep it down. I know I'm an ass, you don't have to bring that to my attention, since we're all aware of that.

Christine slipped from the room, she had to go home and think. She needed to let it all sink in. The abuse Erik had endured. He had murdered. Could she live with that? Could she love a man who had seemed to battle his past daily? If he had killed once what would stop him from doing so again?

But more importantly could she convince him that she did in fact love him, despite his past. Despite his deformity. Could she show him the love he had been denied for so long?


	18. Call it a date

_A/N: This chapter is short, but I wanted to through something in before the next chapter which will help things get moving a bit! Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Enjoy! _

_draegon-fire: I am glad that you liked it! Thanks to you I was able to delve more into my characters and I think that will really help this story move along. About Madame Giry, it will take time before we get to that point. There are a few loose ends in this story that will remain so till the appropriate time. But I promise that these questions will be answered._

_GerrysJackie: Why thank you! It was quite the experience to write this. I feel that I really was able to understand Erik better through this._

_Phantasmarose: Hehe, but she snaps out of it soon enough. Do continue reading!_

_thePhantom'sEvenstar: Wow, really? That is quite the compliment and I must thank you! Angstfluff is my calling I think :P I just love it so. The darkness in characters is something that I hope I am able to really get in tune with. I am glad that you enjoyed it dear. _

_ariaGothique: Hehe, keep reading hun!  
_

_  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE HUNKY GERARD BUTLER!!! He is the only Phantom in my heart! _

* * *

Christine sat on her sofa, not really paying attention to the movie that was playing. She thought about Erik. What he had told her about his mother and about his life before meeting her. It broke her heart to know that his mother hadn't been able to love him because of his deformity.

It had also troubled her deeply to know that a man had almost raped him. At first the thought of him killing that man had frightened her. It had her wondering if perhaps killing one would make it easier for him to kill others. But then she realized her Erik had killed in self-defense, he had killed because he had had to.

She would have done the same thing. No, Erik wasn't heartless. In fact he loved more than anyone else she had ever known. He saw the beauty in the simplest things and was always honest with those who he cared about.

Christine knew that he would never hurt her and that comforted her. Even in his drunken anger, he hadn't tried to harm her. His face had shocked her, but it didn't repel her like he thought it would.

He showed her what he hid from the world. He had been vulnerable and weak, expecting her to trample on his already bruised heart. But instead she had turned to him with compassion. She didn't run in fear.

Christine remembered that when they were children there were times when Erik would be terribly quite. She would ask him if something was wrong but he just said that he was tired or that he had a headache. Christine had never thought anything of it, but now looking back she knew that he was deeply troubled by his past. A past which still haunted him to this day.

She knew that the past was something that one couldn't escape even if they tried. The memories of her father's death replayed in her mind daily and she had to fight to urge to scream in frustration. Would she ever be able to forget that night? No, she wouldn't. She had come to accept that.

She thought of her dream, how she had seen Erik on the beach that day. She thought back to the day Erik had left. How she had been standing on the beach earlier that morning. She had felt a presence near her, but had hoped it was her fathers presence; watching over her.

But now she wondered, perhaps the dream was trying to tell her something. Perhaps Erik had been there on the beach that day. She just never saw him. She realized that although her dream had been troubling it made sense. The rose symbolized the friendship they had had. He handed it back to her and although she tried to hold on to it, once Erik was gone it dissolved into thin air.

Her father's death and Erik's leaving her had left her drained and empty. She went through life without passion for anything. She wanted to lie down and die, but a little part of her kept her going and helped her to push through the rough times.

Her lying on the beach, dead in a pool of blood showed the emptiness she had felt. The blood was all that her father's death and Erik's absence had taken from her. She had been left empty and alone and the world had seemed to end.

The dream made perfect sense now, and now that she understood it; it now longer caused a tremor of fear to run through her. She missed Erik terribly and wondered if she should go and see him. It had been three days since he had bared himself to her and Christine had not heard for him since.

Finally mustering up the courage she decided she would pay him a little visit.

XXX

Christine struggled to keep a grip on the bags she was holding while she waited outside Erik's door. She gave a sigh of relief when the door swung open to reveal a much healthier looking Erik. He looked mildly surprised to see her, but invited her inside none the less.

She set her bags down upon the kitchen counter and turned to face him. She looked into his eyes before running over to him and wrapping her arms around him. She felt comforted and safe in his warm embrace. She felt more at peace than she had in days.

"Erik, I…I'm glad that you're here." She whispered, almost telling him how she truly felt. She felt him squeeze her before releasing her.

"So my wonderful, wonderful man would you care for some dinner?" She asked, taking some take out containers out of the bags. He nodded and they dined on Italian that night. Erik was quite and she couldn't blame him. After the other night he must feel incredibly vulnerable.

After they ate, they both sat in the living room and Christine took his large hands in her smaller ones. She looked him in the eyes.

"Erik, please don't think that I am mad at you or frightened of you or anything else like that. I am glad that I finally know a bit about your past. It helps me to understand the complex man you more than I could have before. Although there are still things that I am curious about, I will wait till you feel you can open up to me and tell me all about it." Erik looked at her skeptically but she continued.

"I am here for you Erik, and I am not leaving. Please don't push me away." She whispered, lightly placing her hand on his left cheek. Erik's eyes closed at the touch and Christine kissed his lips softly.

When Erik's eyes opened he looked happier than he had all night. He kissed her palms and gave her a small smile.

"Would you like to go to the Opera this Friday night Christine?" Erik asked, hoping she would say yes.

"There is nothing else I would rather do." Erik smiled and Christine felt her heart life. Perhaps she could help him face his past and help him to heal. She was willing to spend the rest of her life showing him the love that he had been deprived of.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, yes I know. It was short. But I promise the next chapter will be long with their wonderful first date and with other little surprises. Stick in their kids!_


	19. For the love of Opera

**_A/N:_** _This chapter has something wonderful in it I believe. Tis short, but its another stepping stone. Don't forget to review loves! Enjoy.  
_

_ Draegon-fire: Well the dream had meaning, when I wrote it I knew what it's purpose was. I just had to think of how to weave it into the story._

_Lady Wen: My Christine is the representation of myself to be honest. She isn't one to be fooled with and speaks her mind. I think if Christine were in modern times she would be similar, although still a bit of a coward in some ways. My Christine is brave and witty. I do hope you continue reading dear :D_

* * *

That Friday night Christine nervously glanced in the mirror, making sure she looked absolutely perfect. Erik would be picking her up in fifteen minutes to take her to dinner before the opera. She had bought a new dress for the occasion, even though it would mean taking an extra shift at the bookstore.

But seeing her reflection made it all worth it. She smoothed her hands down the front of the black dress, loving the way it hugged her body. Two columns of rhinestones started in the center on the dress and came down towards the skirt. The shirt itself was heavy with layers of fabric cascading over one another. It was absolutely beautiful.

She had put her hair half up, the rest falling down her back and over her shoulders. She pulled on a small black jacket and waited for Erik to arrive.

When she heard the buzzer downstairs she grabbed her black satin handbag and went to meet her date.

XXX

Christine had to keep herself from drooling at the sight of Erik. He looked gorgeous in a black suit, perfectly fitted to his masculine body. When he took her offered her his arm, she was sure he had stepped out of a fairy tale.

He led her to his car, and held open the door for her. Christine was grateful for the car's heat and Erik's presence, it helped fend off the frosty December night. After driving for some time, Erik finally stopped the car and led them inside a small French restaurant.

Each small, round table was lit by candles and secluded in the little corners of the restaurant. Their waiter was very gracious and talkative, suggesting certain wines or dishes. Erik ordered an iced tea and Christine stuck with her water. It seemed neither of them was going to be drinking alcohol again any time soon.

They both ate their dinners, chatting the whole time. Erik seemed to have moved past what had happened the other day and Christine felt relieved. Erik told Christine he was sure she would have a leading role soon, and Christine modestly argued.

When the dessert came out, Erik moved closer to Christine and cut apiece of the cake with his fork, he smiled at Christine charmingly and held out the fork to her, she allowed him to feed it to her. Then did the same with him. When he had some stray chocolate on the side of his mouth, she leaned forward and kissed it away. Erik didn't protest.

After they paid for the meal they left the charming restaurant and walked the rest of the way to the Opera. Erik took Christine's hand in his, lacing their fingers together. He whispered in her ear that she looked beautiful and she blushed.

When the Opera came into view, Christine felt excitement gather in her stomach. It would be the first time in a very long time since she had seen an Opera. She had always wanted to be able to sing as they did, and dreamed of performing on a stage singing with all that emotion. She couldn't help the large smile that graced her lips as they sat in their box seats.

They were going to see "Carmen." One of Christine's favorite operas. The music moved her and she leaned over the railing of the box to get a better view of the performers. She could tell that they loved what they were doing and she envied them.

Sometimes she doubted she would ever be in the spotlight of a performance. She was not nearly good enough. But other times, when she saw a performance, it was like seeing her dream right in front of her. All she had to do was reach out and grasp it.

Christine would occasionally glance at Erik and watch his expression during the opera. She could see how much he loved the music, and when it reached a crescendo his eyes would slide closed as if he was losing himself in the sound of the music.

The performance ended all too soon and Christine felt sad as the curtain closed. Erik could see it in her eyes and squeezed her hand lightly.

"I know exactly how you feel." He said, and she believed him. He appreciated music as much as she did, even more so. Erik promised her that he would take her to many more performances, that he would bring more music into her life than she ever thought was possible.

She had to admit this was the best date she had ever been on. In fact it was the only real date she had been on. Erik really knew how to treat her and what she would enjoy the most and it made her feel like the luckiest woman alive.

"Erik, how is it that you know exactly how to make me feel special and loved?" She asked him as they walked back to his car.

"Well perhaps it is because you make me feel that way every single day." He replied, making her heart swell.

"And here I thought that I had to work harder on that. Silly me." Christine said teasingly.

Erik nudged her lightly and she gave him a dazzling smile.

The streets were still pretty crowded for this time of night, but Christine liked it that way. She felt that the more people were around, the less she had to worry about someone noticing her.

Once they were back in Erik's car Christine felt disappointed that their date was almost over. She hadn't had such a great time for so long, she didn't want it to end. She looked at Erik, his face serious as he drove down the narrow streets of the city.

If only he knew how wonderful he truly was. Only after she stopped staring at him did she realize he wasn't driving in the direction of her apartment.

"Where are we going?" She asked, looking around for anything familiar. She noticed they were approaching a bridge. Just when she thought they were going to drive onto the bridge, he pulled off onto the side into a little parking area where people often took picture of the bridge.

Erik stopped the car and got out, walking to her side and opening her door. She looked at him, waiting for him to explain. But instead he led her down a little path overlooking the waterway.

They stopped and she gazed out at the lit bridge and the lights of the city. There was no other sight like it in the world. It was breathtaking. She looked at Erik and saw that he was looking at her.

"Thank you Erik for tonight. It was amazing." Christine smiled at him. They way he was looking at her made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"I am glad that you enjoyed it Christine. Thank you for coming with me, and thank you for the other day." Erik said, taking Christine's hand in his.

Christine lightly squeezed his. "Erik, I know there are things in your past that haunt you. But I need you to trust me enough to tell me about it."

"I do trust you Christine. It's just…sometimes those memories are so powerful that I fall into this despair…" He was no longer looking at her, but staring out at the water.

Christine placed a gentle hand on his back and rested her head against his shoulder. They stood like that for a while, gazing at the city before them.

Eventually Erik turned so that he was facing Christine. He gazed down into her eyes and placed his hands on the sides of her neck. "Christine." He whispered, causing a shiver that wasn't from the cold to race down her spine.

She placed her hands over his and met his intense gaze with her own. "Erik…I…" She swallowed nervously.

"What is it Christine?" Erik asked, half expecting her to say something that would crush his heart.

"I love you Erik." She whispered, tears slipping down her smooth face. She didn't know why she cried, but she just felt such strong emotion finally whispering those words to him. Something that she had felt for so long without realizing it till just recently.

Erik stared at her, dumbfounded. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. Then finally closed it.

"Erik?" Christine asked nervously. But Erik didn't reply. He surprised her by leaning forward and capturing her lips with his. His arms wrapped around her tightly, pulling her to him. Christine smiled against his lips.

She couldn't have hoped for a better reaction. His kiss wasn't as much passionate as it was a kiss of happiness. He kissed her lips over and over again, not lingering longer for a second, then pressed his forehead against hers.

"And I've always love you Christine Daae. I always will."

XXX

Christine smiled down at the bouquet of red roses that Erik had given her that night after he brought her home. She set them in a vase and placed them on her nightstand. Tonight had to have been one of the best nights of her life. She had finally told Erik that she loved him, and it felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Christine could not honestly say that she had truly been in love before this. Sure there was the occasional crush that she had had in High school. But it had never gone anywhere. Raoul was the last boy who had asked her out. The experience had tainted her view of men. She didn't want to be lied to once more.

But once she found Erik again, she couldn't help what she felt for him. He completely swept her off her feet. She couldn't think of the possibility of things not working out.

She had never felt so safe as she did in his arms. She couldn't imagine feeling that way with anyone else.

That night she fell asleep, her dreams full of music and promises of a happy tomorrow.


	20. Boundaries

A/N_:I know, I know. Kill me. I've left you all without an update with so long. I deserve the most cruelest of punishments. But I do hope that you all shall forgive me after reading my update. If anyone you are still around...and haven't given up on me or this story. I shall be updating Cold, unfeeling light as well as setting out to work on three upcoming phics of mine. Each different and very, very interesting. They've been floating around in my mind for such a long time I can't keep them locked up forever._

_GerrysJackie: Yes...warm fuzzies. I am rather sick of it. Let's send this into angst once more! This time though, the tables shall be turned. (laughs all evil like)_

_AriaGothique: yay indeed. For now at least._

_lady wen: I am trying to come up with the perfect mix of angst and romance. I think I've focused on Erik's angsty side enough for us all to get a grasp of what he can be like. Now I want to shine some light on the other characters and their feelings._

_draegon-fire: (giggle) Yeah...well dear I am sure that your boyfriend has his own special attributes. I wish I had a boyfriend like Erik too. But I don't even have one to begin with hehe_

_thePhantom'sEvenstar: I would have too:P Lucky gal. Tis a shame our lives can't be like this._

* * *

Christine woke to the sound of rain pelting against her window. While this was something that would've normally brought joy to her it only seemed to make her spirits sink. After the wonderful night with Erik, she was left with an emptiness that settled once he was absent. She felt ridiculous for missing him so much. She was an independent person, so why was his very absence making her feel empty and lethargic? 

She slipped out of bed, and shrugged into a simple white robe. Her feet padded down the cold floor towards her little kitchen where she prepared herself a cup of coffee. 'If only he would call,' she thought, 'I would feel so much better.' She glanced at her cellphone which rested on the counter, willing it to ring. But it remained lifeless. With a sigh she sat down on the couch, she glanced out the window feeling that the rain matched her mood perfectly. It was cold, and dark outside which was how she was feeling inside.

The coffee didn't have any effect on her other than making her feel jittery and even worse than before. She felt trapped and had no idea how to escape these binds that kept her prisoner. Part of her wanted to knock on Meg's door and tell her blonde friend all that she was feelings. But the other part of her didn't have the energy to explain it all, and answer the questions her friend would surely have.

So instead, she forced her feet to carry her to the bathroom where she showered and brushed her teeth. That helped improve her mood slightly and once she was dressed she was able to feel less tired though her feeling of emptiness didn't lessen. Glancing in her fridge and in her cupboards she realized that she was in serious need of some food. Grabbing a light jacket and an umbrella she dumped some food in the still sleeping Specters bowl and left.

Once outside she headed down the the street, which was still a bit crowded despite the rain. She soon found herself inside a local grocery store and had to squeeze herself past the many people. She loaded her little basket with lettuce, bread, water, juice, fruit, veggies, pasta, chicken, milk, and some other snacks and foods she would need in order to survive. She made her way as fast as possible back to her apartment, but the many bags she was holding made the task a bit difficult.

Christine almost cried with relief when she heard a familiar voice call out her name. Turning around she saw a blonde head bobbing in the crowd. Meg wasted no time in relieving Christine of some of her bags.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Christine said with an appreciative smile, to which Meg laughed. They chatted on the way back to Christine's apartment and then together put the groceries away. Meg told Christine about this guy she had met at a local CD store and Christine rolled her eyes. Meg was always getting small crushes but she never allowed anything to get carried away. She needed time to get over her last heart break and Christine could empathize with her friend.

Eventually Meg asked about Erik, to which Christine couldn't help bit smile and blush. Meg gasped and playfully swatted Christine on the arm.

"Christine! You're hiding something from me! You must tell me!" Her friend pleaded, Christine realized it would be useless to not tell her everything.

"Well...you know how Erik took me out last night?" Meg nodded her head excitedly and Christine continued. "Well...I told him that I love him." Christine said, feeling a great weight lifted off her shoulders now that she had told someone. Meg squealed with excitement and hugged her friend.

"I knew it! I knew you loved him. Now he finally knows it too." Meg said, squeezing Christine's hand.

"I just hope he realizes how much."

XXX

Christine stood before her sink, washing the dishes from the meal she had shared with Meg. Her spirits had greatly lifted after spending time with Meg. She no longer felt as if despair had settled itself around her heart.

She had lit some candles after Meg had left as well as put on some music to keep her company. The rain helped create a peaceful ambiance and Specters sleeping form comforted Christine greatly. As she continued cleaning up the kitchen she sang along to her music. Not caring how long she was singing nor about the fact that anyone who walked by her door would be able to hear her. She felt free as her voice soared over the sound of the rain and never even noticed that someone stood right outside her door, listening to this great performance.

XXX

Erik had spent the day recalling the events of the previous night. He still couldn't believe that Christine returned his love. He couldn't believe that after all these years of believing she would never care for him, that he was doomed to spend his life alone and in misery she had turned everything around. She had showed him love and had warmed his icy, dormant heart.

Feeling happier than he had in years, Erik set about cleaning his apartment. Making sure every room was spotless and shining. He planned on surprising Christine at her apartment and taking her back to his for dinner. He soon lost track of time and when he glanced at his watch he saw that it was already eight o'clock. He had meant to call Christine, to just say hi but he had forgotten all about that. He knew Christine wasn't the type to sit around waiting for the phone to ring. She was independent, one of the many things he loved about her. He knew that he had to see her.

Once he was satisfied with the cleanliness of his apartment, he jumped in the shower and got ready to head over to Christine's apartment. The drive over there seemed to take longer than usual and once her building was within sight he breathed a sigh of relief. Once he was parked he exited the car and locked it. He ran inside the building, cursing the ran for making his face and hair wet once more. He was glad to see two people leaving the building, and was able to go in through the door without using the buzzer.

Once he was on the same floor as Christine's apartment he set out down the hall. He stopped outside her door and was about to knock when he heard the most beautiful and mesmerizing sound. He stopped in his tracks and leaned forward to catch the sound once more. His heart nearly stopped. It was Christine, and she was singing as if her voice had taken on a life of its own. He had never hear such clarity and strength in her singing before and was utterly amazed by this. He didn't dare to knock, lest she stop singing.

All too soon the song came to an end and Christine stopped singing. He stood, in a daze, still unable to bring himself to knock on her door. Little did he know that he wouldn't need to knock, for a few seconds later the door swung open to reveal a rather flushed looking Christine.

"Erik! What on earth are you doing here?" She asked, looking at him suspiciously. "I had a feeling..well I looked through the peephole and just saw you standing there." She explained since it was not everyday that a door opened before someone could even knock.

"I wanted to surprise you. Christine...how...what...your voice." He could barely string together all the thoughts that were floating about his mind. Christine just blushed and pulled him inside the apartment.

"I...I guess I got carried away." She stammered, nervously biting her lip.

"Carried away? Christine, I've never heard such a beautiful sound in all my life." He said, looking at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"Oh please, I was just singing along to the radio. I wasn't even trying to sound good." She confessed. True she loved singing, but there were times when she just didn't care about matching the music note for note. She just sang to sing, not to impress anyone.

"Well obviously you don't need to try to sound good. You are good. Christine, your voice surpasses any that I've ever heard before. Can you not see this? Do you not realize the talent that you posses?" He looked like a man begging for water, he grasped her hands in his and gazed into her eyes.

Christine just shook her head. "Erik, as much as your compliments mean to me it doesn't change the fact that when I auditioned I wasn't good enough." She said, frowning slightly.

"Christine, you were good. You just needed training. You've had that training and you've improved greatly." If you were to audition now there is no doubt in my mind that you would get the leading role." Erik said with such genuine honesty that she knew that he was being serious, not just trying to make her feel better.

Christine wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "You always have had such faith in me." She whispered against his shoulder.

"How could I not?" He asked, rubbing his hands down her back. She looked up at him and smiled as she gently brushed his wet locks back, off his forehead. His white mask gleamed in the candle light around them and it gave him a sense of danger. Something that made her feel warm all over. She knew that she had to be blushing, but she hoped the semi-darkness around them would hide that fact.

Erik didn't seem to notice or care the blush that had settled into her cheeks. She continued to amaze him, and never failed to make him smile. He gently captured her face between his large hands and gently brought their lips together. Christine felt her heart pound within her chest at the feeling and her eyes slid closed.

She was certain that she could lose herself in his kiss, his eyes alone were enough to make her knees go weak every time he looked at her.

Erik slid his hands down from her face and landed on her shoulders. He slowly, almost painfully moved them down her back, landing on her lower back. He pressed her against him and smiled when he heard her small whimper. His tongue brushed across her slightly parted lips and was met with her own. Their tongues moved together in a dance as old as time. Christine held onto Erik as if for dear life, and his grip on her was just as strong.

Christine struggled to get her hands past the barrier of his leather jacket. Sensing her frustration, he shrugged the heavy material off, letting it fall to the floor. Christine wasted no time, her hands moved to the broad expanse of his clothed chest. Though she longed to place her hands against his bare skin, she didn't want to push any boundaries. Instead she settled for caressing him through the fabric of his sweater.

Erik pulled away and smiled down at Christine's disappointed face. He took her hand and led her over to the sofa and pulled them both down on it. Christine swatted his arm playfully. She looked into his eyes and saw all the emotions that he harbored written clearly in the green orbs. He sat on the sofa, his legs resting on the soft cushions, looking every bit the Greek god. She looked into his eyes once more before leaning forward and brushing her lips against his. His hands went to her waist, holding her as their lips and tongues moved together.

Christine yearned for him to touch her, but thus far into their relationship his touches and caresses had never gone past a certain point. She knew Erik respected her, treasured her. She knew he loved her and she trusted him. She longed for him, and though they both wanted to take things slowly, she still wanted him to touch her.

She moved her hands over his warm, strong body and softly moaned when his hands moved over her stomach. They moved slowly, teasing the underside of her breasts. She didn't know if he was tormenting her on purpose or if he just couldn't bring himself to touch her.

"Touch me Erik." She whispered against his lips, causing his to pause momentarily. His eyes opened and he looked down at the woman before him. She looked every bit the seductress with her long, brown locks cascading over her shoulders. Her lips red and swollen from their kisses. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and he knew he could never deny her of anything. But he had never touched a woman before, and he didn't want to do anything that would make Christine uncomfortable.

Erik didn't reply, he just continued looking at her. As if he couldn't believe what she had asked of him. She placed her hand on his unmasked cheek and gazed into his eyes. She knew he wanted to touch her just as much as she wanted him to touch her. She leaned forward once more and kissed him, softly this time, gently resting her body upon his. His hands slowly worked a trail over her body. Committing every curve, every smooth inch of flesh to memory. He let his hands glide over her back, her hips, the softness of her rear, and over her shoulders, neck and stomach. His hands skirted the swell of her breasts, coming to a stop near her collar bones.

She thought he was going to stop his caresess there but she gasped when his hands finally moved over the swell of her breasts, then continued their torment of her heated flesh. His palms swept over the roundness of her flesh, causing a groan to escape his lips. He knew he would soon lose control, but her kiss and body were so tempting...

He continued to softly caress her soft flesh with his hands, causing small whimpers to escape Christine's lips. He longed to replace his hands with his lips and tongue but knew better than to rush into someting. He realized that they were both fast approaching a point which could not be undone. He allowed his hands to slow and moved them back to her face. He pulled back from her and gazed into her eyes before giving her a short sweet peck before wiggling away. Christine sighed but smiled.

She knew Erik was just looking out for them both and she was greatful. Erik stood and pulled Christine to her feet as well. He walked over to the front door and Christine quickly bent down to grab his leather jacket which was still on the floor. She handed it to him with a smile followed by her blushing furiously. Erik took it from her and slipped it on before taking her smaller hands into his.

"I will see you tomorrow night." He promised, kissing her cheek and releasing her hands before heading out her door. Christine watched him walked down the hall and disappear around the corner. She shut the the door and leaned against its hard surface. She laughed when she saw Specter looking at her, his head cocked to one side.

"Yes...I do imagine that was rather inappropriate to do in front of you. I do apologize." She said with a giggle and headed into her bathroom. She needed a cold shower, a very cold one at that.

* * *

A/N: _Not the longest chapter ever. I did post it and then deleted it because I caught some mistakes. I made some changes as well which I think made this chapter a bit more...flowing. I do hope that you, my lovely readers have not given up on this story and that you will bless me with your reviews. _


	21. Spotlight

A/N:_ I am glad that many of you have not given up on this story. I am sorry that I was away for so long and I plan on making it up to you with lots of updates as well as my new story 'A light in the Dark.' I thank you all for your support and reviews. It means the world to me._

_micheped: Thank you dearest. I am just trying to think of how to continue Cold unfeeling light. Though I am thinking it will soon come to an end whereas this story shall go on for quite some time._

_thePhantom'sEvenstar: My Christmas was good love, and yours? Aww! Not the flu. I send you love and good wishes so that it will go away and soon. Hun, don't worry about not sending me it. I send you the ones that I need the most help with but when I feel confident about one then I check it over and then post it. Please don't hate me for that :P I didn't get your PM doll so I would appreciate it if you would re-send. My newest phic is up so please go and check it out. I hope it comes along well. Then I will get started on the other two...good lord I shall be a busy authoress. Aww! You flatter me, I really appreciate you complimenting my writing so. I stumble along sometimes, but other times it comes out more naturally. The kissing scene...that is beyond me honestly. I just wrote...gah. I just hope I don't run out of ideas for future fluff! Well dear I do hope that you have a wonderful and blessed New Year!_

_draegon-fire: I am glad that you enjoyed this chapter. I just told myself I couldn't deprive any of you for much longer and began to write. Giant teddy bear? That is wonderful. Romance him well. Any phan phic writer/reader is more than capable of doing just that!_

_Shariena: Thank you! Happy new year to you as well._

* * *

A week soon flew by and all too soon the opening night of _Beauty and the Beast_ had arrived. Christine paced back stage anxiously as she listened to the sounds of the orchestra tuning their instruments. The dress rehearsal the night before had gone well, with no mishaps except for Carlotta complaining about a sore throat. 

Now it was half an hour till the curtain would rise and Carlotta refused to leave her dressing room. She was convinced that she would lose her voice while on stage and ruin her perfect reputation. Everyone was at their wits end, for if Carlotta didn't preform there was no one to take over the role.

If no one took over the role of Belle, then there would be no performance and that would be a misfortune indeed.

"What are we going to do? We have no understudy...we shall have to refund a full house. A full house..." Anthony, the head manager muttered to his partner Fred.

"There must be someone who could take over the role tonight." Fred replied, glancing warily at the cast which was watching their every move and hanging onto their every word.

"Christine could take the role." Meg blurted out, causing Christine to blush deeply.

"Christine? Christine Daae?" Anthony asked, as if hearing the name for the first time. When his eyes landed upon the blushing girl he threw his hands up in the air. "Of course! Christine Daae!"

Anthony approached her and came to a stop with his nose almost touching hers. "Have you been working with a vocal coach?" He asked, casting his eyes over her form, as if assessing her talent by her appearance. Christine could only manage a nod, which brought a satisfied smile to the mangers thin lips. "I take it you've improved then?"

Before Christine could reply someone else answered for her. "Of course shes improved. Are you deaf?" Christine's heart nearly stopped as Erik walked up to Anthony.

"Very well. Christine Daae will be taking over the role of Belle since Carlotta is unable to do so." Anthony said, his face suddenly pale as sweat broke out on his brow.

Christine felt her heart drop into her stomach. How could she possibly...no...she would surely make a fool of herself. She was sure she would be sick and was about to make her way to the bathroom when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.

"I trust that you will be wonderful. They will finally see and hear what true talent is." Erik said kindly, his eyes looking into hers.

"Erik..I don't think I'm ready." Christine confessed, nervously biting her lip.

"I know you're ready. I believe in you Christine. This is your chance, don't think of anything or anyone. Think of your father and how proud he would be." Those last words left the biggest impression on Christine. Tears pooled in her eyes and she nodded her head in determination.

"Thank you Erik." Christine whispered as Meg dragged her off in the direction of the dressing room. The transformation from chorus girl to prima donna was about to begin.

* * *

The applause was deafening as Christine stepped out to take her bow. Roses were thrown upon the stage and she received a standing ovation. She could do little to stop the tears that shown in her eyes, and she looked heavenward silently thanking God for this chance. Silently thanking her father for the strength and courage she had found when she first stepped out onto that stage to take the leading role. 

She couldn't believe she had done it, that she had managed to sing in front of all those people. Now that it was over, she wanted to do it all over again for the feeling was unlike any other. She felt her heart and spirit soar as her voice joined with the tune of the orchestra. It was a high that couldn't be compared to anything else.

She felt her heart sink when she realized that it was only for one night. Now she would go back to being a chorus girl and who knew how long it would be before she had such a chance again?

Once backstage, she was greeted to the sounds of applause from the cast. She smiled and hugged each and everyone of them, thanking them for her support. Nothing could bring down her mood, or so she thought.

"Well, it seems as though you didn't ruin opening night after all." A scratchy voice called out from behind Christine.

Christine turned to look into the face of one rather unhappy looking Carlotta.

"Of course not. Though you almost did." Christine said, her voice calm while a fake smile plastered itself across her lips. Carlotta made her way towards Christine, her eyes burning in silent jealousy and hatred.

"Too bad you that's the last time you'll be in the spot light." Carlotta hissed, causing anger to pump in Christine's veins. Christine remained silent, waiting, for surely Carlotta had more to say.

"Lucky for you, the costume fit. After all, you do not possess the same womanly form as I." Carlotta's words were like lighter fluid to a rapidly growing fire.

"If you call 'womanly form' having a chest as flat as your back." Christine said, her words cutting through Carlotta like the sharpest knives.

"Well at least the swell of your stomach distracted from the sound of your voice." Carlotta was now circling Christine as if ready to pounce and kill her prey. But Christine didn't flinch.

"Too bad there is nothing that can distract from the screaming you call singing Carlotta. Lack of talent and beauty have certainly made you bitter." Christine spat, seeing how red Carlotta turned.

"Hold you tongue, you foolish girl." Carlotta growled, her face nearly touching Christine's.

"Is that a threat?"

"Perhaps. You wouldn't want word of your connection to your lover boy getting around would you? People might wonder if it was perhaps your willingness to sleep with a madman instead of your talent which landed you this role." With that Carlotta turned on her heel, leaving Christine fuming.

"And what did you do to get this role Carlotta? Since surely no one would want to sleep with you."

"You bitch." Carlotta shrieked turning to face Christine once more.

"I may be a bitch, but I am no whore." Christine replied, Meg was now at her side with a gentle hand around her arm.

"Come on Christine. Stop wasting your breath." She whispered and Christine reluctantly followed her friend out of the theatre.

XXX

Christine was rather shocked when she was met with people waiting for her once she left the theatre. They all smiled at her and complimented her talent and beauty while asking her for her autograph and posing for pictures with her. It was rather surreal, and she felt as if she was watching herself smile and make small talk with people who should have been cheering for Carlotta instead.

Once the small crowd began to leave, she slipped away leaving Meg behind to wait for some of the other cast members. They would be heading out to dinner to celebrate the success of opening night. But Christine wanted to get some fresh air and some alone time before having to smile and act happy once more.

Carlotta's words had really bothered her. Though she knew what Carlotta had said wasn't true, no one else did for sure. Rumors could easily be spread and her reputation could be ruined.

She did not want people believing that she had only managed to get a part in_ Beauty and the Beast_ because she had spread her legs. She got the part because of her talent, nothing more. She didn't want people believing otherwise.

She wondered if Erik had heard her exchange of words with Carlotta. What would he think if people started believing he was bringing her to fame only because she was willing to bed him?

Before she could further think on it, Erik was calling out to her. She turned around to wait for him to catch up, forcing herself to smile.

"Why the long face? You were fabulous. Don't tell me you let that cow get to you." Erik said, forcing her to look at him.

"So you heard." Christine said, before turning to continue walking.

"Yes I heard, and I know that none of what she said is true."

"Of course it isn't true. But no one else knows that for a fact. I don't want people thinking I was able to take over the role because I am sleeping with you!" Christine shouted, causing a few people to stare at her.

"No, God forbid they think a beautiful young woman would sleep with me." He said bitterly.

"Erik, that isn't what I meant. I should be getting roles because I have the talent for it. Not because I seduced you." Christine said seriously, gently reaching out to touch Erik's arm.

"What if I did the seducing?" He asked, smiling coyly.

"Oh shush. I am being serious. I don't want my reputation to be in question because of Carlotta."

"It won't be. Just keep doing what you're doing and people will see the truth." Erik draped his arm over her as they continued to walk, enjoying the feeling of walking with a woman who wasn't embarrassed to be seen with him.

"I guess I shouldn't be so worried. We haven't slept together and I don't sing like a toad. People should be able to get their own conclusions from that." Christine said, feeling a bit relieved.

Erik nodded and they continued walking in silence. When Christine's cell rang she quickly answered it and was met with the sound of Meg's voice.

_"Come on Christine, we're all waiting for you! We can't party till you get here." _ Christine smiled and agreed to meet Meg and the rest of the cast at a local restaurant and bar before hanging up.

"Are you ready to have some fun lover boy?" Christine asked, smiling up at Erik.

"Always."

* * *


	22. The ghost of Christmas past

A/N: I have been focusing quite a bit on A Light in the Dark and have neglected this story. My sincerest apologies. Please let me know what you think. I have forgotten how old Christine was, but for the sake of being fair allow me to get away with her being twenty in this chapter. At the most I am probably only a year off! Now I sort of regret making the ages what they were...but it is too late to change that...damn. Oh well, live and learn!

* * *

Erik and Christine entered a local restaurant called 'Night-life.' It was half bar half restaurant and of course Meg and most of the cast was seated around the bar. Christine walked over to Meg and smiled at her. 

Meg was already twenty-one while Christine had just turned twenty that year. "Meg, I am going to sit at a table." She said, Meg pouted but didn't argue. She didn't want Christine getting in trouble, even if it was less fun without her.

Christine and Erik were seated at a small both near the rest of the cast and quickly ordered their meals. Christine found that she didn't have much of an appetite, at least not for food. She looked at Erik and felt her breath catch, he looked absolutely gorgeous tonight with his hair slicked back and wearing a dark, form fitting suit. It brought out the white of his mask and made him look dangerous. Something that made Christine's heart flutter.

"You were amazing tonight." Erik purred, taking Christine's hand in his own. She blushed and thanked him.

"Erik...Christmas is in a few weeks and I would really love it if you would come with me back home." Christine said, unsure of how Erik would react.

"Christine I-"

"Here you go! Can I getcha guys anything else?" The bubbly waitress asked, setting their meals down before them.

"No thank you." Christine said, mentally cursing the girl as she walked away.

"Erik, I understand that you have reasons for not wanting to return there. But please, do it for me. I really want you there with me this Christmas. It would mean the world to me." Christine pleaded as she watched Erik chew his burger thoughtfully.

"I will think about it Christine." Was all he said on the subject and Christine sighed, knowing it would be no use to push the subject any further. They ate in silence the rest of the meal, neither wanting to argue.

"Christine! We're gunna go to a club, do you wanna come?" Meg asked, sitting down in the booth with them. Christine looked questioningly at Erik. He nodded and Christine smiled.

"We'd love to go Meg."

XXX

The sound of loud music assaulted their ears as the cast walked into an up town night club. Of course those who were twenty one and over headed straight for the bar while the rest went to the dance floor. Christine took off her coat revealing a black top with short, flowing sleeves and a pair of form fitting jeans. Erik couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

She begged Erik to come and dance with her but he refused saying, "Christine, you know this isn't the type of music I dance to." Christine pouted, but he still didn't give in, so with a sigh she left her coat with him and went to find Meg.

Meg gladly went with Christine to dance and together they were the center of attention, moving their young bodies to the music. Meg was soon asked to dance by some young man leaving Christine dancing alone, but not unnoticed. Erik was no fool, he saw how the other men were looking at her and it made rage boil in his veins.

But the way she moved her body...could he really blame them? Before he realized it, his feet were carrying him to the dazzling brunette on the floor, he wrapped his arms around her, causing her to stop dancing. She turned in his arms to face him and smiled up at him while wrapping her arms around his strong neck.

"So you've come to dance with me then lover boy?" She asked, looking at him seductively. She was being a minx and he was finding it hard to keep from touching her.

"No, I've come to take you home." He replied, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Oh...you naughty boy. Whatever shall I do with you?" She asked as he took her hand and led her off the dance floor. He helped her back into her coat and hailed a cab which brought them back to his apartment very quickly.

"So my dear Erik, what's a girl to think when you drag her away from a nightclub and bring her to your apartment?" She asked coyly as they walked into his apartment.

"She should think that he has a surprise for her." He replied as he turned on the lights. Christine let out a little gasp before turning around to look at him.

"When did you do this?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with delight.

"The other day, when I heard you singing." Christine couldn't believe her eyes. In his living stood a large, beautiful Christmas tree, complete with ornaments and a golden star at the very top. The rest of the apartment was decorated as well with red candles placed in sconces on the walls, and Christmas lights adorning the floor length windows. He had placed red hurricane glasses throughout the apartment as well, and had even put up mistletoe.

"I never thought you were the type..."

"Me either. But when you have a reason to celebrate it makes all the different." Erik went around lighting the candles before turning off the lights and bathing the apartment in golden glow.

"You always have a reason to celebrate." Christine placed her hand on his back, making him turn and look down at her. She looked up into his eyes and saw so much emotion there it took her breath away.

Erik removed her coat and draped it over the back of the sofa before taking her into his arms. He held her looking into her eyes, making Christine melt. She longed for him to brush his lips against hers, and didn't have to wait long.

He caressed her face with his large hands as he brought their lips together. Christine felt the breath she had been holding escape her lips. She was sure she would lose herself in his kiss, and she did.

XXX

_Christmas eve_

"Christine!" Val shouted, carefully running down the icy front steps to meet her niece who was stepping out of a black SUV. Christine ran towards her aunt and wrapped her arms around the slightly round woman.

"Aunt Val! I've missed you so much." Christine whispered into the womans peppery hair. Val's hug tightened before she let Christine go, and watched as a man walked around the SUV and came towards them.

"My God...is that Erik?" Val gasped looking at the man approaching her, her expression that of someone who has just seen a ghost.

"Erik, you remember my aunt Val?" Christine said, as Erik came to a stop besides her.

"I do. It is nice to see you again Mrs. Avery." Erik said kindly, taking the womans plump hand in his and kissing it.

"My, how you've grown." Val said, casting her eyes on the man in front of her. He had always been so handsome as a boy, but now he was absolutely gorgeous. Erik smiled kindly at the woman who finally seemed to come to her senses.

"Well what are we doing out here?! We shall all catch our deaths, into the house both of you! I can't be taking care of two sicklings now." She shooed them into the house, and they felt warmth wash over their chilled bodies.

Erik and Christine helped Val in the kitchen, while listening to Christmas music playing on a small radio which rested upon the small kitchen table. Christine tried not to allow herself to think of the many Christmases she had spent with her father, how they slept in the living room on Christmas eve and upon waking on Christmas day presents magically appeared around the base of the tree overnight.

She felt her fathers presence around her and longed to see him once more, to hug her father and tell him she loved him. Erik didn't miss the tear that slipped down Christine's cheek and didn't hesitate to wipe it away with the pad of his thumb. Val noticed the exchange and looked questioningly at the pair. Christine blushed under her aunts stare and Erik muttered some excuse and left the kitchen.

As soon as he was gone Val turned on Christine and asked the question which she knew would come.

"So what is going on with you and Erik?" Val asked as she mashed some potatoes in a large pot.

"It is a very, very long story." Christine said with a sigh.

"I've got all the time in the world."

XXX

After Christine had finished explaining how see and Erik had met again and how their relationship had developed, Val smiled at Christine happily.

"I always knew there was something special between you two." She said, wrapping her arm around Christine's shoulder. Erik walked in at that moment looking at the two and their happy smiles.

"Dinner is served!" Val chirped happily, to everyones content and they set about filling their plates with hot food. They all ate their fill before retreating into the living room to reminisce. Before long they all grew tired and went to their rooms. Val stayed in Gustave's old room and Erik and Christine stayed in her old room, though they kept the door open to show that they were behaving.

Christine soon fell asleep in the comfort of her bed and never noticed Erik get up and leave the room. When she woke the next morning it was to the smell of coffee and an empty space on the bed where Erik should have been.

She crept down the stairs, while slipping on a robe. When she reached the final step her eyes landed on the Christmas tree, she placed a hand over her mouth to suppress the gasp that escaped. The entire base of the tree was surrounded by beautifully wrapped gifts.

Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears as she gazed at Erik who was holding out a mug of hot coffee to her. She surprised him by flinging herself into his arms, nearly causing him to spill the contents of the mug on the floor.

"You did this! I know you did!" She said accusingly as she walked over to the tree, looking back at him to smile.

"I had nothing to do with it. It was all Santa." Erik replied, looking innocent. Christine rolled her eyes and took the cup of coffee which he had offered from his hand.

Much like a child she plopped down before the tree and gazed at all the presents before her while sipping her cup of coffee. Erik chuckled and handed Christine a present from the pile.

"Here you can start with this." He said as Christine accepted the beautifully wrapped gift. It was small but heavy, which puzzled Christine. Setting her empty cup aside she unwrapped the gift and opened the box. She laughed at what was inside.

"What is it?" Val asked as she entered the living room with her own mug of coffee. Christine placed the metal measuring spoons in her aunts free hand.

"This is a gift from Erik, he knows I love baking." Christine bestowed upon Erik a breathtaking smile to which he blushed, and quickly cleared his throat. "Why don't you open something else." He suggested taking a seat next to Val on the sofa.

Christine wasn't one to argue and soon had handed both Erik and Val a gift while digging through the pile for another of her own. More baking items were soon found as well as books, perfume, and a teddy bear. All the gifts were overwhelming especially when she noticed they weren't all from Erik, but from Meg and her aunt too. They had all pitched in and it warmed Christine's heart.

Val was pleased with her snow globe, robe, pajamas, books and music from both Erik and Christine and happily set about preparing supper after the joy of her gifts. When it was Erik's turn to open his gift he seemed rather hesitant but finally pulled the bow from the green paper. The package was rather long and heavy and he balanced it across his strong thighs. As he tore into the paper Christine nervously bit her lip, hoping he would appreciate the gift even though it wasn't something she had purchased. Erik lifted the lid of the box and his jaw dropped. He ran his hand across the black leather case remembering the times before he had done the very same thing. With shaking hands he lifted out the case and then opened the two metal clasps.

Slowly, carefully he opened it and looked inside, the smell of rosin and wood filling his senses. Tears swam in his eyes as he lifted out a very old, very beautiful violin.

"Oh Christine." He whispered, as he lovingly held the instrument in his capable hands.

"Daddy left it to you, but you left before I could give it to you. I know how much his lessons meant to you, how much he meant to you and you to him." Christine said softly as she sat besides him.

"I remember how strict your father was. If I wasn't sitting straight enough, or my finger positions weren't right he would immediately correct me, but he would never scold me or make me feel like a fool. He just made sure I realized how important every element was to playing the violin. I learned quickly under his instruction but it has been so long..so very long." Taking the bow from the case, then resting the base of the violin under his chin and supporting it in his hand he gently brushed the bow across the strings and proceeded in turning it. This done he took a deep breath and began to play a song Christine hadn't heard in years.

Memories came flooding back like a movie playing in her minds eye. She remembered hearing her father play this song on the nights when the sounds of thunder filled the house and she was too scared to sleep. Her father would come into her room and sit besides her beg and play the song, setting her mind at ease. Soon the sounds of thunder and rain were muted as her father weaved a world of music and magic all around. Her body became tired and her mind was at peace and before she knew it she was drifting off to sleep.

She remembered the times she and Erik would sit in the living room while her father told them dark stories of ghosts and wizards which lived in the then far off lands of Europe. They would all sit on the living room floor munching on pizza, preferring that to watching another boring movie on TV. Her father had had a wonderful imagination and had told them such vivid stories. She would never forget the stories of Little Lotte and her angel of music, for that was her favorite story of all.

The last note lingered in the are, quivering above them. Christine came out of her world of memories and looked at Erik, and noticed the tears which had slid down his cheeks. She gently took the instrument from him and set it back in its case and then wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed kisses to his cheeks and neck while tears escaped her own eyes. They both had lost a man who was a father to them both, a man who loved them and gave them what he could.

"Erik he loved you so much." Christine whispered against the flesh on his neck. Erik's arms tightened around Christine, hugging her close to his body.

"I know, I just wish he could be here now."

"He is here Erik, he will always be here."

* * *

A/N: _Yay! Update after much waiting. I hope you all haven't given up on this story for there is much still to happen! Please let me know what you think!_  



	23. A thunderous Cupid

A/N: Tra la la, I don't have much to say. Just that I am back in business and will be updating all stories as well as beginning anew as well I hope you will all let me know what you think! Oh wait! I do have something to say! Christine's father playing the violin for her during thunderstorms is based on my grandfather. When I was a little girl(okay like ten maybe not so little)and there were thunderstorms I used to be so very scared. So one day I remember sitting in my room and my grandfather bringing a chair to the doorway of the room and sitting down and playing the harmonica. I was no longer scared and the fact that my grandfather loved me enough to be patient to sit down and play some songs to me meant a lot. Something I will never forget. He died of Alzheimer's(he also had Parkinson's)five years ago in July and every time there is a thunderstorm I remember him and how he played the harmonica for me.

* * *

The drive back to the city was silent, with both Erik and Christine lost in their own thoughts. Though every now and then Erik would grasp one of Christine's hands in his own and lightly squeeze it. She knew that memories of her father now flooded Erik's mind, he would need time to mull over them and she respected that. 

"I love you Erik." She whispered throughout the drive, to which he would lift her hand to his lips. His silence broke her heart and she longed to take him into her arms and soothe his heart.

When they arrived before her apartment he parked and helped her bring everything to her apartment. Christine asked him to stay for dinner but he declined, saying he had things to do. Before he left she wrapped her arms around him, clinging to his strong body. He held onto her, pressing her against him, as if she was a rock which he was clinging to for dear life. When he left Christine allowed herself to cry. She knew Erik had some healing to do and she just hoped he would let her help.

XXX

"So what are you plans for your birthday Chris?" Meg asked as they rode the subway together towards the theatre.

"I dunno. I was just thinking of hanging out or something." Christine replied, not really focusing on the conversation, her thoughts still on Erik.

"Are you serious! Come on Christine! Live a little, we should hit a few clubs and you can buy your first drink! How exciting, it'll be great. Leave it all to me, I'll plan something great." That said, a contemplative smile lit Meg's face as she began thinking of plans for her friends birthday.

That night they performed as usual. Christine was once again lost in the chorus while Carlotta was the lead as usual. She avoided Christine while Christine did as she liked, as if daring Carlotta to confront her once more.

Even though Christine was no longer the lead, she still felt such excitement and satisfaction performing. After the show Erik praised her and kissed her and immediately whisked her off to his apartment for a special dinner. Night after night passed, much in the same way. New Years passed and with it came promises of a happy beginning of a new year. Christine couldn't believe how much could change in a year. In fact, this time the following year she could have never even imagined Erik coming back into her life.

But now he was a very large part of her life and she felt blessed to have him. He attended most of her performances and always congratulated her on her hard work and dedication to the musical. Life was going well and Christine was just dreading the moment when it would all fall apart. January flew by and February had arrived, bringing with it Valentine's day and Christine's upcoming birthday.

Christine hadn't mentioned Valentine's day to Erik, nor had she mentioned her birthday which happened to be the day after. She would wait and see if Erik mentioned either day to her and make plans with him. She knew that Meg was planning something for her birthday, and whenever she questioned her friend she just smiled and refused to give her any details.

On the 5th of February Erik finally brought up Valentine's day and asked Christine if she would like to join him for a special dinner. She couldn't refuse and began planning in her mind what she would wear and wondering where Erik would take her.

The night before the 14th she stuffed a large tote bag with pajamas and a small makeup bag. Erik had told her they would probably not return from their destination at an early hour and invited her to stay with him that night. His suggestion was not an awkward one, nor did it have a double meaning. Recently she and Erik had discussed the subject of sex and she had told him that she wanted to wait till marriage. He had agreed, much to her surprise. She felt more comfortable in their relationship now that there was an unspoken agreement between them.

She took another look in her closet, making sure her outfit for the next day was all ready to go. When she got into bed that night, Specter jumped up on the soft mattress and curled up next to her. His soft warmth was comforting and set her mind at ease and she was soon asleep.

XXX

The shrill sound of Specter's barking woke Christine from her pleasant sleep.

"What the hell." She muttered, watching Specter jump off her bed and run towards the door. She wondered what was causing him to bark, but then she heard the sound of someone knocking on the door. She stumbled out of bed and pulled on a robe before rushing toward the door. She peered through the peep hole and saw Meg's happy face. She threw the door open and allowed her friend to enter.

"Exactly how I wanted to start my valentine's day." Christine muttered under her breath, starting a pot of coffee while her friend took a seat at the small kitchen table.

"Well aren't you a happy morning person, Erik is so lucky. Now if you're done brooding, tell me what you're doing today with your lover boy." Meg set a pink pastry box on the table and opened it. She peeked inside before selecting a apple fritter.

"Not everyone is as happy as you are to wake up before the sun comes up." As Christine said this she realized that the sun had already come up, in fact it was already 10 in the morning. Christine had wanted to wake up at 7, so she could have lots of time to get ready before Erik picked her up. "I am not sure what Erik has planned. But he should be picking me up around 5."

"Oh! What are you going to wear?" Meg asked, and before long she and Christine were standing before the closet inspecting the selected outfit. "Well at least you have plans, I am going to stay home watching sappy movies and eat chocolate chip cookies and pizza." Meg smiled as she said this but Christine knew how lonely her friend was.

"Believe me Meg, I know exactly how that is." Christine wrapped an arm around her friends shoulder and handed her the earrings she planned on wearing that night.

"Well if you ask me Christine, this outfit is to die for. Are you sure you want to wear it? Erik might just have a heart attack." They both laughed and headed back into the kitchen. Christine ate a chocolate croissant and gulped down her coffee before getting in the shower. She changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt and walked out into the living room back to Meg.

"Meg? Do you think I should change my hair up a bit?" Christine asked, running her fingers through her wet locks.

"What do you mean Chrissy?" Meg asked, fluffing her own, straight blonde hair.

"Well...I've been thinking about getting it cut. I mean, it's always wavy, and I could always blow dry it straight or just make it curly. But I want a change." Christine had been wanting to cut her hair for quite some time, but now she thought would be the perfect time. It would be quite a surprise for Erik.

"Oh my God! Come on Christine we are going to the salon right now!" That said Christine quickly changed into jeans and a shirt and she and Meg headed for a salon.

Christine had decided to get some highlights put in her hair and have some layers put into in. But the biggest change was the bangs which now swept over her forehead, bringing out her shocking eyes.

"Christine, you look amazing!" Meg squealed once Christine came out into the waiting area. It was 3 in the afternoon now and Christine knew she would have to hurry to get ready in time.

Once they were back in Christine's apartment, they both rushed around getting everything ready. Christine slipped out of her jeans and t-shirt and spritzed herself with some seductive body spray. Then slipped into her outfit for that night. She then grabbed her high heeled sandals and put them on, then joined Meg back in the kitchen. Christine put on some jewelry which went perfectly with her clothes. After she was dressed she sat down and allowed Meg to paint her nails and toenails as well as do her makeup. When Christine's cell rang, she lunged forward to answer it but Meg stopped her.

"No way are you touching anything till your nails are dry." And with a mischievious smile Meg answered the phone. "Sexy Christine's answering service, whom may I ask is calling?" A smooth male chuckle was heard and even Meg felt her heart skip a beat.

"Hello Meg, this is sexy Christine's boyfriend."

"Well hello Mr. Hunk. May I take a message?" Christine was itching to grab the phone from her best friends hand but knew better than to go against Meg's strict orders.

"You may, please tell Christine that I shall be picking her up in about fifteen minutes." Erik was already on his way and Meg could hear the sound of honking horns and sirens which were always heard on New York's busy streets.

"May I ask where you're taking our lovely lady?" Meg asked, smiling at the seething Christine.

"I trust you can keep a secret; I am taking her to a picnic at the beach and then to a small beach side house." Erik was proud of his idea, he knew Christine loved the beach and luckily the weather wasn't too cold for such an outing.

"Oh! Sounds perfect. Well, see ya!" Meg immediately hung up and grabbed Christine and dragged her back to her room. "You have to change." Meg said, grabbing a cute pair of jeans, flip flops, a pink sweater, and a black tank top from the closet.

"Put this on!" Meg practically shouted at Christine.

"But Meg-" Meg cut her off by throwing the clothes at Christine.

"He is going to be here in like ten minutes. I know your outfit is adorable, but it just won't suit where you're going." Christine didn't argue and changed, though she put on a short jean skirt, and packed the jeans in her tote bag. Luckily her jewelry matched this outfit too, and she had to admit this outfit was cute, even if it wasn't as sexy as the other one.

"There, you look great-ahh and there is Mr. Lover boy." Meg said just as the sound of a buzzer was heard. She hugged Christine and left quickly. Christine spoke into the little intercom and told Erik she would be right down. Taking a deep breath she looked in the mirror, smiling at her appearance and loving her new hair. As she rode down in the elevator her heart thundered in her chest, she was so excited and nervous. She wondered whether Erik would like her hair or if he wouldn't approve. But she didn't have much time to think about this, the elevator reached the ground floor and she exited. She could see Erik standing in the entranceway, but he had yet to see her.

She took a calming breath and headed towards Erik. Just as she opened the little door, Erik turned to see her, at first he went to turn back around but then a look of recognition lit his face followed by a look of admiration.

"So do you like it?" Christine asked, standing on her toes to kiss him.

"I didn't even recognize you. Just when I thought you could not get even more beautiful, you sweep me off my feet yet again." Christine blushed and took Erik's hand as they left the apartment building. Erik looked gorgeous in dark blue jeans and a white button up shirt with his white mask in place as usual. He helped her into his black SUV and then got in himself. Christine was dying to know where they were going but knew that Erik wouldn't tell her.

Before long she saw that they were heading to the Throgs neck bridge, which meant one thing. "Are we heading to Long Island?" She asked, Erik only nodded. The sun began to go down just as she saw the sign that they were heading to beach.

"Erik! What do you have planned?" But Erik didn't answer. Before she knew it they were pulling up to a small beach house and Erik stopped the car.

"What's this?" Christine asked as Erik helped her out of the car.

"This my love, is my beach house." Erik took out a large picnic basket and a large blanket and led Christine up white washed wooden steps and onto the porch of the house. They walked around it and down another set of stairs that led to the almost white sand.

"_Your_ beach house?"

"Yes my beach house." They were a few feet from where the waved crawled up onto the shore and he set down the blanket. The sky was painted with shades of purple, pink, red and orange. It was absolutely beautiful. They sat down and Erik opened the picnic basket and set out a small feast before them.

"You never told me you had a beach house." Christine said this as she accepted a glass of wine from Erik. Long ago she had learned that Erik didn't care much about the fact that she was only a year away from being the legal drinking age. But now Christine was only a night away from that age and she didn't feel as guilty as usual as she sipped the dark red liquid which she still didn't really care for.

"There are many things you've yet to learn Christine." Erik dished out some caesar salad and they ate together side by side as they watched the sun go down over the emerald ocean. Erik had also made some sandwiches, but the best part was the dessert. Erik had bought fudgey brownies, large red strawberries, and whipped cream.

Erik dipped a strawberry in the cream and offered it to Christine. She bit into it and offered it back to him, they continued feeding each other the large juicy fruits until the plate was empty. But that didn't stop them from their feeding each other. Erik fed a piece of brownie to Christine, Christine took time in licking every chocolate morsel of each of his fingers. She could see in his eyes how much he was fighting the urge to attack her with kisses right there. Soon the plate of brownies was gone too and Christine helped Erik to pack everything back into the picnic basket.

Erik helped Christine to her feet and they walked along the beach enjoying their time together. Christine slipped off her flip flops and dipped her feet in the surf which washed up from the dark ocean.

"Erik, you never did tell me what your connection is to the theatre." Christine said, not sure how Erik would react to her prying.

"Well, I have a large say in what goes on in the theatre as well as others in New York." Erik said, wrapping his large, strong arm around her shoulders.

"So you're a manager then?"

"More like an owner." Christine stopped dead in her tracks.

"_What?_"

"Owner. I own a large number of theatre in New York thanks to investments I've made as well as all the building design I've done for some wealthy clients. Though buying the theatres from the owners was rather expensive, it was a wise purchase especially when it helps those I care about." Christine couldn't string any words together in order to reply to Erik's shocking statement.

"I would have told you sooner, but I didn't know how you would react. I didn't want you to think that you getting into the theatre had anything to do with me. I do have a say in many matters, but I usually agree with who the managers allow into the cast. Though Carlotta...but you got in because you have talent Christine."

"Erik, I..wow. You're just rolling in dough aren't you?" Christine laughed, still trying to wrap her mind around all of this.

"I am." Once again they walked in silence. The sound of thunder broke them both out of their thoughts, they both looked up at the dark sky which released a downpour of large, cold rain drops. They ran back towards the picnic basket, the sand slowing their feet, but they finally snatched up the basket and the now soaked blanket. Erik ran ahead of Christine and stood on the porch dripping wet as he pulled the keys from his pocket. He opened the door just as Christine made it to the porch, she ran inside and Erik shut the door behind them, blocking the storm raging outside.

"Let me turn on the lights." Erik muttered, leaving Christine by the back door. She heard a switch flick on but nothing happened.

"It seems we will remain in the dark." Erik said this referring to the lack of power, yet to Christine it held more meaning. She would remain in the dark alone if Erik continued keeping things from her. She didn't want to argue with him but she just didn't know how to get him to confide in her.

"Do you have candles?" Erik nodded and pointed Christine in the direction of the bathroom so she could dry off and change. When she was in the bathroom she let out the breath she had been holding since Erik had told her he owned a large number of theatres in New York. What else was he keeping from her? She took off her wet clothes and hung them over the towel rack. She put on a pink nightie which came to a stop right above the knee. It wasn't skin tight so she knew it wouldn't send the wrong message, though she did hope Erik wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off of her.

The house was now bathed in a golden glow and she could see there was a living room, kitchen and a small dining area on this floor. There were also stairs to her right which she assumed led to a loft. Erik was standing in the living room and had his back to her. She was about to say something when he removed his white dress shirt and tossed it on the floor.

Apparently he hadn't noticed her. She couldn't keep herself from gazing at his broad back and watched as his muscled rippled as he bent to go through a small bag which was before him. He grabbed a white shirt and slipped it on. She frowned as his back was concealed from view by his shirt, she saw his hands go to waist of his jeans and cleared her throat.

"You might want to use the bathroom to change. Unless this little strip tease is for me." Erik turned around to face her but she couldn't see his face in the dark, though she could hear his inhalation of breath at the sight of her.

"Well if you want I could continue this little show for you, but I know that you wouldn't be able to control yourself so I'll go to the bathroom and change there." He walked past her and she heard the bathroom door shut. She placed a hand over her heart and felt it pounding beneath her breast. If she hadn't cleared her throat...no, she wouldn't allow herself to fantasize about her sexy boyfriend.

Christine stood in the living room and considered sitting down on the cream colored leather sofa, but decided against it. She knew she wouldn't be able to sit still. She regretted choosing the nightie over regular pajamas. She wore simple nighties all the time to bed, they were never lacey or transparent. To her they were cute and flirty, but what if Erik was getting mixed messages. What if this choice of night clothes gave him the impression of some tramp standing in his living room beach house.

True she could have come out wearing nothing but a bra and panties, with a whip and leather boots. But all the same maybe she should have thought of something else to wear. Before she wasn't ready to face his many possible reactions Erik exited the bathroom and made his way towards her. He had put on a black pair of pajama bottoms and had dried off, though wet strands of his hair still stuck to his forehead and neck.

"Erik-"

"If you're not comfortable sleeping in the same room tonight, I can sleep on the couch and you can take the bed in the loft." Erik said, standing before her his eyes burning into hers.

"No, it's fine. I trust you Erik." Christine smiled as Erik kissed her softly. Christine pulled away for a second and grabbed her tote bag, she set it on the sofa and rummaged through it. She pulled out a small wrapped package and hid it behind her back.

"What are you hiding?" Erik walked towards her and she smiled up at him. He wrapped his arms around her back and placed his hands over hers, trying to pry the gift out of her hands. "Perhaps I'll have to distract you." Erik muttered, before placing his smooth lips over hers. Christine immediately felt herself melt, powerless to fight the heat which spread throughout her body. Her pulse fluttered as Erik's tongue teased her lips seeking entrance into her sweet mouth. She didn't deny him and met his tongue with her own.

She would never know how Erik could kiss her yet continue to function. She barely noticed that he was pulling her hands apart, not until the gift left her hands. But she found she no longer cared, because Erik's strong arms soon lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her arms around his strong neck and allowed him to carry her up the stairs and up to the loft. He set her down on the bed, and Christine gazed up at him waiting for him to come beside her on the bed. But he seemed torn.

"Erik?" She reached out to him, and was relieved when he stretched out on the bed beside her. She didn't waste any time in continuing her kisses and Erik wasn't one to deny her or her. His fingers combed through her now straight hair, loving the softness of her brown locks. His hands soon wandered from her hair, making their way down her back and over her rear. Hands caressed the skin of her bare legs, which to him were softer and smoother than the finest silk.

Christine pressed her body against his, savoring the feel of his hard muscular body pressed against hers. Her soft moans joined his deep ones as she found herself pinned underneath his strong body. His hands skimmed up her thighs and stomach before landing over her breasts. He knew the right way to touch her, to cause her to melt in his hands and with every touch Christine felt her body surrender to his hands, lips and every other part of his body.

She knew it was coming before it happened, and when Erik pulled away she felt less disappointed than usual though she felt tempted to pull him back on top of her. "Maybe I should give you your gift now." Christine whispered, licking her lips which were swollen with their fevered kisses. She went downstairs and grabbed the box which had fallen to the floor and went into the kitchen to get some water. She was relieved to see that Erik kept the beach house well stocked and grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and nearly jumped out of her skin when the sharp sound of thunder clattered in the distance.

She joined Erik back in the loft and handed him his bottle of water and seated herself next to him on the bed. She handed him the box and watched as he opened it, a smile lit his face as he lifted out a picture of them on Halloween. Erik had a rare smile on his face, with his arm wrapped around a laughing Christine. "I didn't frame it because I had a feeling it might fall to the floor, but I do have a frame for it." Christine said, hoping Erik liked it.

"That was the night we first kissed." Erik said, looking at Christine. Christine nodded and remembered that night, they had danced in Erik's living room and Christine finally gathered the courage to kiss Erik, but he made the choice to kiss her again. That was the start of their passionate kisses and strong relationship.

"Well now it's your turn to open your gift." Erik opened a small drawer in the nightstand beside the bed. He told Christine to close her eyes which she did and then place in her hands something small and soft.

"Open your eyes." Christine did and saw in her hands a small black teddy bear. "Thank you Erik." She said, immediately cuddling the small animal. She wasn't expecting anything large since her birthday was the next day and loved the cute little bear. But as she was hugging the bear to herself she felt something cold touch her neck. She looked at the teddy again and saw something sparkling around its neck.

* * *


	24. Allusions

A/N: _Muhahah! I am back with an update! Things will get a bit heated in this chapter, so buckle up and let me know what you think. _

* * *

Christine's intake of breath seemed to echo throughout the dark apartment as she removed a beautiful bracelet from the Teddy bears neck. 

"Oh Erik, it's beautiful." Christine managed to whisper. Erik slipped the diamond tennis bracelet around her wrist, pressing a kiss to her smooth palm before closing the clasp.

"_You_ are beautiful." Erik replied, smiling at Christine. He could see she was overwhelmed with the gift.

"Erik, no one has ever-this must have cost a fortune." She couldn't take her eyes off of the bracelet now fastened around her wrist.

"You deserve all the fine things in the world." Erik didn't want her to refuse his gift, especially when it meant so much to him to give it to her.

"Erik, I don't know what to say."

"Just say that you love me."

XXX

"Happy birthday!!!" Christine laughed as the entire cast of _Beauty and the Beast_ greeted her as she walked into a small bar a few blocks away from her apartment. Balloons, streamers, and confetti where thrown about the room as well as a large sign saying "_Happy 21st birthday Christine!_" Meg immediately handed Christine a glass of champagne and led her over to a large table, which had a large chocolate fountain in the center.

"Meg really, you didn't have to do all this." Christine said as she looked around the room which had been decorated for the occasion.

"I_ wanted_ to do this Christine." Meg said with a bright smile, and Christine knew that her friend meant it. "Now come on. Let's get this party started!"

And the party did get started, music poured out through the speakers, food was served as well as many more drinks, even more people came and she was passed along through the crowd of birthday well wishers.

"Meg, have you seen Erik?" Christine asked, an hour and a half through her party.

"Not yet. He is coming right?" Meg asked, looking around the room for any sign of the masked man.

"He said he'd be here." Christine replied, frowning slightly at the thought of him not showing up.

"Well I am sure he is on his way." Meg said reassuringly. Christine nodded, and continued walking around, chatting with a few members of her cast while trying to get her mind off of the person who was missing.

"May I borrow mademoiselle for a moment?" Christine was sure her heart stopped at the sound of that voice.

"Erik!" Christine couldn't help turning around at throwing herself at him, to which she heard his deep chuckle.

"I told you I would come." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"I know...but I thought maybe you had decided not to."

"Why would I do that?" He asked, leading her over to a table.

"Your absence caused me to think irrationally." Christine said, kissing his unmasked cheek.

"You've been drinking." He said, rubbing her cheek with the pad of his thumb. He had caught a whiff of alcohol when she had leaned forward to kiss him.

"I have." Christine said with a happy, alcohol induced smile. Christine's attention drifted to the group of people approaching their table with a large cake balanced between them. Everyone watched as Christine blew out the candles and then opened her gifts, thanking everyone for everything. This was followed by a round of drinks for everyone, and Christine felt herself slipping into a happy state of mind. She laughed at everything, and couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

"Did you have fun?" Meg asked Christine. Christine nodded and hugged her friend, a big smile plastered across her red lips.

"Take care of her, something tells me she'll have her head over the toilet in the morning." Meg whispered to Erik as they left the bar. Erik nodded and fixed a wary eye on Christine.

Christine walked ahead of Erik, twirling every now and then while she sang a random song at the top of her lungs. "Oh boy." Erik muttered under his breath as he walked forward, prepared to catch her should she stumble.

"Take me home Erik. Take me home and show me magic." Christine said, slurring most of her words as she threw her arms around Erik's neck.

"I am taking you to _your_ home." Erik replied, struggling to walk while Christine pressed sloppy kisses to his face.

"Oh Erik, you _turn me on._" She whispered rather loudly, giggling while Erik tried to control her wandering hands.

"Control yourself Christine." He said through clenched teeth, speeding up as the apartment building came into view. He managed to drag Christine into the building, into the elevator and then into her apartment. Specter seemed to sense something was not quite right and barked furiously at Christine.

"Oh shushhh dogggie." She said, throwing her purse on the floor which scared him off.

"Sit down Christine. I'll make you some tea." Erik said sternly, placing his hands on Christine's shoulders, walking her backwards to the couch. As she fell backwards onto the plush cushions she pulled Erik down with her, causing him to land on top of her. He struggled to escape her grasp, knowing that her ardor was alcohol induced. Added to the fact that her breath was not at all pleasant.

But Christine kept a strong hold on him, her lips traveling down his face and over the skin of his neck. Even if she was drunk, Erik still felt his body react to her.

"Christine, stop. You're drunk." Erik hissed, trying to fight the fog that was beginning to cloud his mind.

"Immnotdroonk." Christine purred, licking the flesh of his neck.

"Yes, yes you are." Erik replied, cursing his weak body.

He felt Christine's hands slide over his chest, and then pulled the bottom of his shirt out of his pants. She ran her hands over his bare chest and back, moaning as she did so. Erik felt powerless to stop her, instead her savored the feeling of her cold hands on his heated flesh. His lids slid closed as her hands wandered lower and lower before stopping on the waist band of his pants. She struggled for a few moments, trying to figure out how to undo the opening before giving up. Erik almost let out a relieved sigh, but was prevented from doing so when he felt on of her hands slide down the front of his pants.

* * *

A/N: _This is a sort chapter for the sole purpose of torturing you wonderful readers. So review and you shall get your update in a jiffy. _


	25. Not so happy birthday

A/N: _Yay for update! I myself have never been drunk. I never plan on it either and have based Christine's actions on mere observation. There are two reasons for getting Christine drunk in this chapter. A: Because it gave me room to put in a situation such as the one I've broke up wink wink. B: Christine suffers on her birthday since I suffered on mine. I had my head over the toilet bowl the morning after my birthday so will she._

_I would also like to thank all my reviewers, some of which I will name here. To those of you who have reviewed, if I do not mention you it is not because you are any less important!_

_Thank you to **Mrs. Gerard J Butler**, who is a new reviewer; I do hope that you will continue reading. **Angelofmusicx234** thank you for your kind review. **'Ello ya'll** thank you for your observant reviews, I truly enjoy reading them. Thank you to **thePhantom'sEvenstar **and **GerrysJackie** both of whom are fantastic writers on this site. Your reviews mean so very much to me. **draegon-fire**, thank you so very much for your loyal reviews and sticking through even when things got a bit boring. Welcome lady wen; please continue reading. Welcome also to **Timeflies** and **Cadoiscool**! I hope you enjoy reading this. These are just a few of my wonderful reviewers and each and every one of you means so very much to me. Without your reviews I wouldn't be here, thank you so much!  
_

* * *

Erik nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt Christine's hand slide down into his pants. With all the will power he had left he grabbed her hand and pulled away from her. 

"Christine, you _are_ drunk and we _are not_ doing this." He said firmly, as he stood up. "Now you will sit and behave and I will make you tea and you will drink it and then you will go to bed." Even in her drunk stupor Christine knew not to argue with Erik. So she sat quietly and allowed him to make her tea and drank it without a word. Eventually she gave into sleep and before she knew it she woke only to run to the bathroom.

She was in agony, her stomach felt as though it was twisting into knots while a snake was trying to move throughout it. She sat on the cold floor, her head over the porcelain bowl waiting for the inevitable. Finally relief washed over her, as all the alcohol she drank escaped her body. Exhausted, she sank to the floor and barely managed to crawl over to the sink to brush her teeth.

"Christine are you all right?" Erik called, knocking on the white bathroom door. Christine flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth a few times before opening the bathroom door.

"I have a terrible headache." She muttered, walking into the living room and sitting on the sofa. Erik smiled and grabbed some pain killer and a bottle of water and handed it to her.

"Well, what have you learned?" Erik asked, watching her swallow the pills.

"Never let Meg throw me another party...Thank God the sun hasn't come up yet." Christine felt miserable, and would have been mortified having Erik seeing her in such a condition, that is if she had enough energy to feel anything.

"Rest." Erik said gently, covering Christine with a blanket.

"Why are you so good to me?" Christine asked, looking up at Erik with a child like expression on her face.

"Because, Christine I love you." Christine felt tears pool in the corner of her eyes and if she hadn't just puked her guts out, she would have kissed him.

XXX

"Good morning Chrissy." Meg chirped as she walked into Christine's apartment later that day.

"Says who?" Christine asked, putting a cold wash cloth on her forehead.

"The first hangover, what a milestone." Meg said sarcastically. "I come bearing gifts." Meg said, setting down a large bag of presents from the night before.

"Thanks." Christine muttered, her head pounding with each little movement.

"Morning Meg." Erik said kindly, walking out of Christine's bedroom where he had spent the night. The couch was closer to the bathroom and Christine felt more comfortable laying there than in bed while she was sick.

"Morning Mr. Hunk." Meg replied while opening Christine's fridge, placing the remaining cake inside.

"Stop hitting on my boyfriend." Christine groaned irritably to which Erik and Meg both laughed. "Good lord, could either of you be any louder. Some people are trying to_ sleep_."

"Remind me never to get her drunk again." Meg muttered, before leaving the apartment. Erik silently agreed, a hung over Christine was not exactly pleasant.

"Well _angel_, would you like me to leave too?" Erik asked, handing her a cup of tea.

"No, you my_ dearest_ boyfriend are staying." Christine said, matching his sarcasm with her own. Erik chuckled, but did not argue. There was nothing he would rather do then spend time with Christine, even if she was in a foul mood. He sat on the floor before the couch, watching movies with her most of the day. He tried to get her to eat but she would only accept tea and water, the thought of anything else turning her stomach.

"Maybe a shower would help." Erik suggested eventually. Christine glared at him but didn't argue, and headed towards her bathroom willing to do anything that would cease the torment her body was enduring. Erik heard the squeaking sound of the shower and knew that Christine was indeed following his advice. Even though she was hung over, even though they were both exhausted, the thought of Christine in the shower was enough to make Erik's thoughts a bit muddled. He sat, staring at the TV screen for sometime not really watching or listening to the scene before him. His thoughts were completely on Christine..he remembered the way she looked only nights before...drops of water slowly making their way down her creamy skin. He beautiful hair sticking to her face and neck...

"Erik...Erik!" Christine's voice broke him from his thoughts and he looked up to see Christine standing before him. An image even more pleasing than the one he had been recalling. All that covered her wet body was a white cotton towel..."Erik, did you hear me?" She asked, looking concerned.

"No, sorry." He managed to mutter.

"I said that I feel much better." She said, smiling brightly and heading towards her bedroom. She emerged some time later in her pajamas and a sniffing Specter in her arms.

"He doesn't like the smell of my body wash." Christine remarked, setting the dog on the floor by Erik.

"I love it." Erik said, pulling Christine onto the floor beside him and placing a kiss on her neck.

"I'll keep that in mind." She whispered, moving to sit in his lap and run her hands through his hair.

"I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Me too."

XXX

The months that passed went by in a blur, Christine was studying more and more and had less time to work on her singing. She felt exhausted. When she wasn't studying she was performing, when she wasn't performing she was working. She had no time for herself anymore and she felt close to a nervous breakdown. Erik noticed this change but knew there was little he could do about it. Although she was exhausted, she was always happy. She loved performing and working towards her dream, while getting her education and earning a living. Erik had been tempted to suggest she quite her job at the bookstore, but he knew she loved who she worked with and it would be pointless to argue with her over it.

Along with sensing that Christine was tired, he also realized that there seemed to be a rift growing between them. Christine still called him but they never had anything to talk about and Christine seemed to be holding something back. He didn't want to pry, but as time went on he became more and more anxious. What if she wanted to end the relationship but was afraid to tell him? What if she had met someone else? What if she realized she didn't really love him? There were so many possibilities and it scared him.

Christine noticed the change in their relationship too, but knew what the cause was. She knew Erik kept many things from her and over time she realized that he might just never open up to her. She trusted him with everything, and he still refused to open up to her. She loved him, she trusted him with her life. But if he loved her like he said he did why did he hesitate to tell her of his past? The past that had made him who he was.

* * *

A/N: _I know, really really bad ending to this chapter. But I am having a hard time writing right now. It's like as if my writing muse has completely died. I read this and feel so completely disappointed. I dunno what's wrong with me. But please do tell me what you think despite it. I love you all._


	26. To be wanted

A/N: _As some of you may know, I've been suffering with writer's block. Though I am pleased to tell you that I have the first chapters of two new fics already ready to go. I did an outline for this chapter and the next one, hoping it will help. I thank all of you who has waited so patiently for updates and for things to get interesting when they were dull. You support means so much to me. Thank you to the new readers who just found this, I do hope it lives up to your expectations._

_ JLB_

_ Just a little note, Christopher Fairfax, at least in my mind is played by my favorite late-night comedian Craig Furgeson. I have wanted to throw him into one of my stories for quite some time and have finally found the outlet to do so!  
_

* * *

Christine sat down at her small kitchen table and spread out the Sunday paper before her. For the first time in weeks she finally had the time to sit and relax. First she read the funnies, then putting those aside she scanned the paper searching for anything that might affect her or her friends. When she came to the entertainment section her eyes immediately landed on a small headline that read: "New Opera to open by anonymous composer," as she read on she learned that the opera would be opening up in October, the start of the Fall/Winter season. Auditions for casting would be by referral only, even for the chorus and audition invites would be sent out to those deemed worthy or performing in this new Opera. Though nothing was known of the composer, it was known that he was very strict. He would accept nothing less that perfection. The critics were looking forward to this new Opera, and supposedly had faith that this Opera would be quiet impressive. 

Christine sighed and folded the paper back up, 'It seems that everyone else is getting their big break.' She said to herself downing her coffee. She quickly showered and got dressed, she was supposed to meet Meg that day for shopping and lunch and she was looking forward to a day of taking it easy. But she also knew that Meg would be full of questions for her and her masked man.

XXX

"Christine, I have to tell you something." Meg whispered, as they looked through a sale rack at one of Meg's favorite stores. Christine arched a brow and turned to look at her blonde haired friend.

"Meg Giry, tell me right now!" Christine hissed, smiling as her friend blushed and looked around to make sure they wouldn't be overheard.

"I've met someone." Meg said turning red as a tomato, Christine had to supress the squeal of excitement at her friends words.

"Meg, I cannot believe it! When did this happen?" Christine asked as they made their way towards the check out.

"Recently, I mean we were just friends. I never thought anything of it till he asked me out." Meg said paying the bubbly cashier.

"Who is this guy, where did you meet him?" Meg just smiled and remained silent until they had made their way out of the store.

"At work, he was new at the bakery and I had to show him the ropes. We always goofed around and in the morning he would always bring me coffee and was always so kind to me. It gave me something to look forward to when I was waking up so early." The blush on Meg's cheeks had yet to fade away, Christine knew that Meg had finally found a guy who might just be worth her time. Christine and Meg walked in silence for a bit until they came upon a small diner. They were seated and ordered their drinks before Meg was ready to continue.

"Christine, I like him a lot. A lot more than I knew...I just don't want to be hurt again." The blush finally disappeared, replaced by a frown that drained the usual sparkle from Meg's brown eyes.

"Meg, you are my dearest and closest friend and although I do not want to see you hurt, I don't want to see you alone either. Give this guy a chance, I'm sure by now you know whether or not he is the type of guy to break hearts." Meg nodded and squeezed Christine's hand.

"You're right, it's just it has been so very long since I last dated. It's really nerve racking. Though I must say, he is quiet the looker." Meg laughed and Christine could see she felt a bit more at ease.

"Well I'm glad you've met someone Meg, now you can stop pestering me about my relationship." As soon as the words were out of her mouth Christine knew she had made a mistake. A second later Meg asked the question she had been dreading all day.

"Speaking of, how are things between you?" Meg asked, taking a sip of her soda.

"Things are fine." Christine said, looking at the table beside her. Of course Meg knew right away that her friend wasn't being honest.

"Christine-"

"Meg, I really, really don't want to talk about it." Christine felt bad as she saw the hurt look her friend gave her but Meg said nothing more about the subject.

"So, where to after lunch?" Christine asked, hoping that Meg wouldn't be upset with her.

"Well, I thought we could hit the makeup shop." Meg said, Christine smiled brightly. "You read my mind."

XXX

"Damnit, damnit, damnit!" Erik roared, coming very close to slamming his fists against the keys of his piano. He got up from the bench so quickly it toppled over and proceeded to pace the floor in front of the windows. For the past three hours he had attempted to compose a song, a song unlike any other he had or anyone else had ever composed. But as soon as he could come up with the notes, they seemed to slip away in the blink of an eye replaced by angry, assaulting notes which echoed off the walls before flinging back at him like an invisible attack.

Why was it so hard for him to create a song that wasn't oppressing, why was it so hard for him to create a song that would caress the senses instead of assault them?

"I need a drink." He muttered, running a shaking hand through his already disheveled hair. Stalking into the kitchen he threw open the cabinets looking for a bottle he had stowed away months ago...but then he recalled the day Christine had walked in on him when he was quite intoxicated. "Damn." Though he knew better than to drink, though he knew the real reason he could not compose, that did not stop him from leaving his apartment and heading to liquor store a block away.

XXX

Christine picked up her cell and dialed Erik's cell. She desperately wanted to hear his voice and found herself missing him when she came home from shopping with Meg. It rang and went through to voice mail, something which rarely happened with Erik. She hung up and redialed, this time she heard deep breathing on the other side of the line.

"Erik?" She only heard a groan and felt her heart flutter nervously.

"Erik, are you all right?" She asked, hoping that he was not hurt.

"Christine?" His voice sounded thick and distant, but at least he had replied.

"Yes, Erik it's me. I am coming over." She said, grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

"No Christine. Everything is fine." He sounded more like himself and she felt herself relax a bit. "I will call you later." He said, and before she could say anything he hung up on her. Feeling put out and curious as to his behavior, she put her cell down and walked over to the living room where Specter was sleeping on the couch.

She sat down besides her dog and stared at the dark TV screen. Her thought wandered towards the new Opera and wondered which lucky local singers would be invited for auditions, cursing her own bad luck.

XXX

Christine woke early the next morning to a sharp rapping on her apartment door. Stumbling out of bed she grabbed her door, wondering who in their right mind would be waking her at such an hour. Staring through the peep hole she saw a man in a rather nice suit standing on the other side of her door. She unlocked the various bolts and chains and swung the door open.

"Christine Daae?" The man asked in a crisp, British accent.

"Yes?" She asked, her heart beating frantically in her chest.

The man said nothing and produced a small envelope from his breast pocket. "Please call that number with your answer." He said, handing her the envelope. He turned on his heel leaving Christine standing there looking down at the small envelope in her hands. After a few seconds she managed to collect herself and shut her door. She set the envelope down on her table and stared down on it, not wanting to open it yet dying to know what was concealed in the creamy white, rather fancy looking paper. As if keeping herself from some great treat, she walked into her kitchen and set about heating a pot of water and starting breakfast. Now that she was up, she knew she would not be able to get back to sleep.

She quickly ate her breakfast in the kitchen, not wanting to risk spilling anything on her piece of mail and then began to sip her tea still puzzled. "There must be some mistake." She whispered, finally allowing herself to sit down before the intimidating object.

With shaking hands she reached out and held the envelope in her hands. It was made of heavy, thick paper, and on the flap was a gold, official looking seal. Carefully prying open the flap she glanced inside and saw a single piece of paper inside. She pulled it out and was rather shocked to see that it looked very much like an invitation...

_Christine Daae, _

_You have been selected to come and audition for a new opera that is to be opening up in the coming season. _

_If you are interested please call the following number._

_Auditions will be held at 4:00pm on Saturday May 21st. _

_We hope to see you there._

A number was listed at the bottom, but there was no return address or name anywhere on the envelope or the small, mysterious paper. Glancing at the clock she decided it wasn't too early to call the number. Grabbing her cell she punched in the number and listened to the ringing sound on the other end, feeling her heart thundered in her chest. Could this be the Opera that had been mentioned in the paper?

"Hello?" A man answered the phone, speaking in a thick Scottish accent.

"Hello, my name is Christine Daae and I'm calling-"

"Yes, yes. You are calling because of the invitation you received. Am I correct?" The man asked, though he was rather quick to cut her off she sensed humor and kindness in the mans tone.

"Yes...I'm sure there has been some mistake." Christine said, preparing herself for the man to apologize for the mistake they made.

"No mistake Miss Daae. You have been selected by the composer himself." The man said, sounding rather impressed.

"Forgive me, but I have no idea who the man is, or anything about this whole thing for that matter." Christine said, growing slightly suspicious.

"Well Miss Daae, my name is Christopher Fairfax and I am the man in charge until the composer decides to make himself known." He said, and Christine had the distinct feeling he was smiling. "The Opera is something so different from anything else..yet at the same time it is much the same in the classical sense. The music is beautiful and moving and I am sure will be a great success. The auditions will be held this Saturday at 4pm, as your invitation says and they will be at Windsor apartments, in a private suite. If you are indeed interested Miss, as I believe you are I will give you all the necessary information. I assure you, this is quite sound, we're not out to kidnap all the talented singers in New York." Christine heard a rather pleasant chuckle on the other end and felt at ease. She assured him she would come to the audition and wrote down the address he mentioned. Once she hung up she could have sworn she was floating on air and actually pinched herself to make sure she was not dreaming.

"Oh my God." She whispered as it slowly sank in. Then screeching she raced over to Meg's apartment to find that her friend had also received an invite.

"Oh Christine this is so exciting!" Her friend squealed. They both sat on Meg's sofa, both still in their pajamas. Both beaming as they talked excitedly about the up coming audition.

"My God Meg, I am so nervous." Christine whispered, feeling already slightly sick from her excitement.

"Christine! Do you realize this could be it for you? I mean, if you get this role...you'll be a star!" Meg said, looking at her best friend with awe.

"Oh please Meg, I am sure they will realize what a mistake they've made even inviting me." Christine said, not even able to imagine such a wonderful thing happening.

Meg rolled her eyes. "You are so ridiculous at times Christine Daae! Don't you realize how amazingly talented you are?" Meg asked, looking at her friend with a large frown.

"Meg, even if I can sing that doesn't mean I am any better than anyone else. There are so many out there that have much more talent than I." Christine smiled sadly, accepting the fact that she probably would not get a role in this new Opera. Then a new thought popped into her mind.

"Meg, when you called did they tell you who had referred you?" Christine asked.

Meg laughed. "Apparently my mother knows the composer and they both thought I might do. Why?"

"When I called Mr. Fairfax told me that the composer himself wanted me..."

"Wow! Christine, that is amazing."

"But who Meg, who could this man be?"

* * *

A/N: _Haha! I am sure you all know who the composer is. It took me such a long time to write this and I now know in which direction I want to take this. Please tell me what you think. _


	27. To find peace

A/N: _Hello my lovlies. Your humble authoress is asking for a large favor. For those of you who have read 'A light in the Dark' I would appreciate any suggestions as to what could make the next few chapters a bit more exciting. I know where I want to go...but the parts leading up are always a bit tricky to me. I have taken quite a long absence from my writing and it seems to me at least that my writing skills have dwindled. Though I shall try to keep up to par. Please give me feedback since that is the only way I can know whether or not this is satisfactory reading. Thank you all for all of your support and patience!_

* * *

Before the sun had even begun to rise Christine was already out of bed, going from room to room muttering to herself like a crazed person. "What if I blow it, what if I get nervous and don't hit the right notes. What if they've really made a mistake and they meant to invite someone else. What if I am not good enough?" These thoughts plagued her mind as she hurriedly got ready, her entire body trembling with anxiety. She tried to eat a light breakfast, but before the food had even reached her lips, her stomach twisted in a nauseating fashion. 

"Damn my nerves." She whispered, tears stinging her eyes. Her entire life she had battled with low confidence, self-esteem and being terribly self conscious, though she had worked hard, though she was everything she had always wanted to be; there was always a resounding doubt lingering in the depths of her heart and mind. She was a wreck, and she knew it. But confidence was hard to come by for her, especially when her talents were to be judged and her hopes could be shattered in a matter of seconds. Taking calming breaths she tried to control herself and ward off the sobs that threatened to seize her. She needed to get some semblance of peace before this audition or she knew she would be done for before she even set foot on the stage.

Looking at the clock she knew she had just enough time to go to the only place where she could always find peace.

XXX

The traffic on the Throgs neck bridge was appalling. Christine knew that if she wanted to get back in time for her audition she would have to find some way to avoid the traffic. Wracking her mind for any short cuts she thought of a route she could take once she got past the toll booths. Going a bit above the speed limit she sped off down the exit and towards a place she had not been in years.

An hour later, the sight of train tracks had tears welling in Christine's eyes. She knew she was close. She slowly drove over the tracks and turned right and drove through a pair of large gates. She glanced up at a large, beautiful building to her left which she could not recall ever being inside before. Trusting her instincts she drove past the building without asking for any directions. Turning right and then left before turning right again she drove down a long road and then pulled her car to the side. Walking across the road she looked around her, grass, trees and flowers greeting her eyes in every which way. Taking a deep breath she walked down the paved walkway, turning left and entering a secluded area. A large fountain stood in the middle of the grassy area she was in, behind her two sculpted angels with bowed heads seemed to look down at her with sympathy on their beautiful features.

With slow steps she approached a marble slab that stood erect in the ground. The words before her seemed cold and mocking:

_'Beloved Husband, father and Brother  
Charles Daae  
May the lord keep him  
1954-2005'_

Besides the tombstone stood another marble slab this one reading:  
_'Cherished daughter, mother and wife  
She will always remain in our hearts  
Elizabeth Daae  
1960-1997'_

Christine fell to her knees between the two and wept, she wept for the mother she never knew yet always missed. She wept for the father who had left her alone in a world where she had no one left to turn to. She wept because she needed their guidance now more than ever, but once more she was alone. Grief seized her heart and her turned to look at the tombstone of her father.

"What would you tell me to do if you were still here dad?" She whispered, tears choking her words. "I want this so much, but I am afraid I am not good enough. I've never been lucky, I've always had to work hard for everything. Everything in my life has been taken from me...how do I know if this will work out when nothing else has? I wish you were here with me, I wish I could hear your voice and the comforting words you would surely say. But I know I will never hear your voice again, or be able to hug you once more." Here sobs shook her body and she sat fully on the ground, not caring that her jeans would now probably have grass stains.

"I know this is what you wanted for me dad, and I know mom would have wanted the same thing. I've spent too many years doubting myself, too many years counting on others to reassure me that I am good enough. I love you dad, I always will. But I have to say goodbye to the memories that hold me back from living my life. I have to let go of the doubt that has filled me since you died. I have to forgive you for leaving me alone, and I have to live for me. I have to be happy, at least try to be. I've wasted so many years living in the past, wishing I could change something that would have made me more happy and successful. But I have today and I don't want to waste it. Help me to let go. Help me to live..."

The calm Christine had so desperately sought seemed to fill her as her last words escaped her lips. It seemed the dread that had filled her had suddenly been lifted. She felt light as a feather and suddenly carefree. She knew she that she had what it would take to reach her dreams, she knew that she _could _be happy.

Kissing the tips of her fingers, she then pressed them against the cold marble of her father's and then her mothers graves and turned to leave. As she reached the two angels she turned to look behind her. "Thanks dad." She whispered, a smile creasing her lips. She walked towards her car, and to the rest of her life.

XXX

"Christine. Hurry up!" Meg shrieked, glancing at Christine's kitchen clock. She tapped her heeled foot against the floor, impatience making her shake. If Christine didn't come out of her room within the next few minutes they would be late and they could both kiss their dreams goodbye.

"Christine-" Meg was cut off as Christine emerged from her room looking absolutely amazing. "My God Christine." Meg whispered, stepping forward and grasping Christine's hands in hers.

"Is it too much?" Christine asked, turning slowly. Meg shook her head. "No...Christine you look amazing."

Christine smiled glancing at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a long flowing black skirt, the fabric so light it seemed to float in midair. The top matched, and the sleeves draped gracefully over her shoulders, the neckline was scoop cut, highlighting her collar bones and the creamy skin of her chest. Her hair hung in loose curls down her back and she wore a light amount of makeup, just enough to bring out her eyes. She looked professional, and if nothing else she knew she looked her best. The outfit wasn't too much that would take away from her performance. Yet it was elegant enough that they would know she was serious and would be professional if considered.

"Now come on! Let's go!" Meg said with a smile, and taking Christine's arm in hers they walked out the door hoping that when they both returned they would know whether or not their dreams could become reality.

Meg had called ahead for a cab, and they quickly seated themselves in the back giving the driver directions to the theatre. As most do, the taxi driver sped down the street and within fifteen minutes they were standing before a large black building. The words :_Divine Opera Co_ glinted a matted silver in the rays of the late afternoon sun. With a deep breath Christine opened one of the three large, gleaming front doors and held it open for Meg. Stepping inside they were met with an cool air. It took a few seconds for their eyes to adjust to the semi-darkness. Once they did, they saw they were standing beside a ticket counter.

Behind the glass divider stood a beautiful red head with a smile that never seemed to leave her lips or eyes. "May I help you?" She asked in a friendly voice, laced with a slight accent.

Clearing her throat Christine approached the counter. "Hi, I'm Christine Daae and my friend is Meg Giry. We're here for the 4:00pm auditions." Christine said, trying to stop her voice from shaking. The girl behind the counter smiled "Do you ladies have your invites" She asked, looking from Christine to Meg.

Christine nodded and pulled hers from her small black purse. Meg also had hers and they handed them to the girl. "Excellent. Enter through the middle doors. They will begin auditions in about a half an hour. Good luck." Christine and Meg thanked her and headed into the foyer. There were already quite a few people seated in the plush red seats that lined the walls. Christine was relieved that each audition would be private. At least the others who were auditioning wouldn't see her make a fool of herself. As Christine looked around her heart gave an unpleasant thump. Why had it not occurred to her before that she would have competition?

"Come on Chris. Let's fine somewhere to sit." Meg whispered, leading Christine to two seats away from the rest of the hopefuls.

"Meg, pray with me?" Christine asked, looking at her friend with a worried expression.

"I'd love to." The two grasped each others hands and sent up prayers of hope, prayers for the courage to finally reach those their dreams.

XXX

"Mr. Destler. Everyone has arrived." Mr. Fairfax said, smiling at the man seated in a large, black leather chair.

"I shall get seated in my box. Have Mr. Kahn, Mrs. Giry and yourself seated in the front row as we discussed. Have Sylvia ready by the doors to call them in by alphabetical order, and to keep quite in the foyer." He said, as he rose from his chair to leave the office. Mr. Fairfax nodded and set out to do as he was told and left the office after Mr. Destler.

Finding the pretty red head Mr. Fairfax informed her of her task. "Sylvia please enter the foyer and inform everyone of how the auditions will take place. As Mr. Destler previously mentioned, you will be calling them in alphabetical order. Then you will lead them in through the backstage, then come back to the foyer and keep peace and quite amongst the rest." Sylvia nodded confidently and entered the foyer. Mr. Fairfax set off in the direction of a cleverly hidden door which would lead him directly into the theatre, without having to walk past the nervous men and woman awaiting their auditions. He took a seat next to Mrs. Giry, and smiled at her and Mr. Kahn.

"Seems we've got a promising bunch." He said merrily, accepting a clipboard and folder from Mr. Kahn.

"Indeed." The man replied in a cool British accent.

"Isn't your daughter auditioning Marie?" He asked, smiling at the woman who was anxiously tapping her heel against the ground.

"That she is. As is her best friend." Marie said, smiling as she thought of the two promising young ladies who were now sitting out in the foyer. She would have said more, but at that moment the house lights dimmed and the spotlight went on.

They could hear Sylvia in the foyer informing the group. "Welcome to the Divine Opera Company. You are very lucky, and no doubt talented to be here today. The composer has put much work and dedication into this new Opera. He will not accept anything less than the best. That said it is expected of each and every one of you to present yourself in a professional way. When you get back stage you will be given the signal to step on stage. I am sure you all know the proper posture and such. otherwise you would not be here now. You will say your slate; for some of you your slate with be different depending on whether or not you are auditioning for a part in the chorus. When you called Mr. Fairfax I assume you all were able to discuss what song you would be singing. The accompanist already has the music, as does the orchestra. A nod and it all begins. Once you are finished the judges will say what they will and dismiss you. You will leave through the back doors of the theatre where transportation back to your places of residence will be provided. I will be calling you one by one in alphabetical order. I ask that those of you who are sitting out here remain silent to show your respect. Any disturbance and you will be asked to leave. Do you have any questions?" Sylvia looked at the nervous people seated about the foyer, they all shook their heads. "Excellent. Good luck to you all!" She glanced down at the clipboard in her hands. "Marco Alvarez!" She called out, an attractive young man stood and followed her down the foyer towards a small door. They entered through the door and disappeared, leaving everyone else sitting in uncomfortable silence.

Christine felt her heart racing, she would be performing before Meg, and she would be going home before her friend. What if she didn't make it and Meg did? No, she wouldn't think such thoughts. She would be calm and collected and she would do her very best. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and if she messed up she would never forgive herself.

Christine waited and was surprised that when Sylvia called the next person up that they had not heard a single thing during the previous audition. This set her at ease a bit more and when she assumed the last of the C's was called she mentally prepared herself for her turn. Her heart was beating frantically in her chest, and she felt that she would be sick. It was a wonderful yet horrible feeling at the same time.

When Sylvia returned she smiled at Christine before calling her name. "Christine Daae. Please follow me."

XXX

Erik watched Melissa Curtis exit the stage and felt his body tense. Christine would be next. He knew she had what it would take for the role, but he also knew that she could get horrible stage fright. But he knew that if she were to get over her own self doubts she could prove to herself and to everyone else that she had astounding talent. Even from his seat above the stage he could hear Sylvia call Christine's name. "You can do this." He thought, hoping that somehow that feeling would reach her.

XXX

Christine stood, and taking a deep breath followed Sylvia down the hall towards backstage. "Don't worry, you'll do great." Sylvia whispered, even though she was instructed to remain silent.

Christine nodded, not trusting herself to talk or wanting to take the risk of being sent home before she even set foot on the stage. Once she stood backstage she took a deep breath and Sylvia handed her a glass of water before leaving to return back to the foyer. Christine took a careful sip and waited for the the beep which would signal her to step on stage. Hearing it she took one last deep breath and sent up a pleading prayer "God give me courage to show them...to show myself that I have what it takes. Help me to be calm..."

As Christine walked past the black curtains and onto the stage she stopped thinking about what these 'judges' thought or what anyone else thought for that matter. She was here to do her best and she wouldn't allow her own foolish thoughts to ruin it for her. She walked towards downstage, smiled at the three people seated in the front row and began her slate.

"My name is Christine Daae, I am 21 years old and I will be singing "The Queen of the Night from The Magic flute by Mozart." She said, her voice loud and clear. She willed her arms and hands to stay still by her side, and nodding to the accompanist on her right she took a deep breath as the first note of the song rang out in the theatre. She began to sing, and it was as if suddenly she were numb to everything around her. It was as if she were standing in a dark room, only her voice surrounding her. She hit the high notes perfectly, did the staccato without a flaw, and as the song came to an end, she prepared herself for one of the last, almost violent notes. As she hit it, she felt an overwhelming amount of joy and happiness flow through her. As the last note of the song died, a smile lit her face and she thanked God that she had been able to perform without letting her anxiety show. She waited to see if any of the people sitting in the front stage would have any feedback. For a moment she almost turned, thinking they had nothing to say-

"Miss Daae, that was-that was incredible." Christine wished she could see the mans face but the lighting only showed the silhouettes of the people who would now offer comments that would make or break her career. Christine was sure she misheard but the next comment assured her she had heard correctly.

"I believe I can say without a doubt you have the best quality of voice we've heard so far." A man who sounded exactly like Mr. Fairfax said, and she could swear he was smiling.

"Thank you." Christine managed to whisper.

"You may go, you will receive word later tonight as to what role you have, if any or if you must continue to improve on your technique." The first man said. Christine curtsied and smiling once more left the stage and went through the back door and headed out onto the New York street. The sun had begun to set, casting a rosy glow over the city. Everything seemed so peaceful, yet she could not begin to imagine the turmoil someone just feet from her was feeling.

XXX

Erik sat rigidly in his chair, peering down at Christine from the shadows of his box. He was amazed at how confident she appeared as she said her slate. But when she began to sing, he was sure his heart had ceased beating. He had never heard her sing in such a way. Her voice sounded so beautiful...so pure, it was the most angelic thing he had ever heard. When she stopped singing, it seemed his heart was slamming against his chest. He wanted to see her, he needed to see her. But if he approached her he would risk her realizing that he was this mysterious composer; something he was not yet ready to do.

Against his better judgment he silently left his box to follow Christine...

XXX

"Beautiful isn't it?" A deep voice behind Christine said. Christine jumped and turned to see Erik standing only a few feet away.

"Erik! What are you doing here?" Christine asked, running to throw her arms around his neck.

"I was curious as to these auditions, though I am not at all surprised that you're here." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Erik...what happened the other night?" Christine asked, pulling back to look in his eyes.

"I was busy Christine, and not feeling all that well. Forgive me." Erik said calmly, as a black car pulled up. The driver exited and headed towards Christine.

"Miss Daae?" He asked, opening the back door for her to enter. Christine looked up at Erik, hoping he would join her. Erik wanted nothing more than to get in the car with her and spend time with Christine but he knew he needed to stay at the theatre and oversee the rest of the auditions.

"Christine I must get going, but I will see you soon." Christine simply nodded, the happiness that had filled her only moments ago seemed to have evaporated. She got into the car and without a look back at Erik she gave the driver directions to her home.

XXX

"Christine!" Meg jumped out of a black car, much like the one which had brought Christine home. Christine had waited outside the apartment building for her friend, and now Meg threw herself into her best friends arms. "Have you ever been so nervous in your life?" Meg asked, though a big smile was present on her face.

"How do you think you did?" Christine asked, as they headed inside the apartment building.

"Well I sang a bit, which went well enough. Then I did a bit of dancing, and I think I wowed them." Meg said happily as they headed up in the elevator.

"I am sure you did!" Christine said, hoping that her best friend would make it, even if she did not.

"What about you?" Meg asked, as they stepped out of the elevator.

"I think I did well actually. I was really nervous but once I was on stage..it was like something came over me." Christine unlocked her door and she and Meg entered to find a barking Specter running around in excited circles. "Oh you poor thing!" Christine said, as she picked up the squirming dog. She knew he had been cooped up all day and felt terrible.

"Christine I have a good feeling about this." Meg said quietly. Christine turned to look at her friend.

"I don't want to get my hopes up." Christine said, frowning as she attempted to hold her little dog still so she could put his leash on him. Christine heard her friend scoff but luckily she didn't argue. "Want to come with me to take Specter for a walk?" She asked. She saw her friend blush in response.

"I would love to but-I sort of, erm that is...I have a date tonight." Meg said, not meeting Christine's eyes.

"Meg! You naughty thing, you! Is it that guy you told me about?" Christine asked, fully prepared to question her friend.

"Yes, his name is John. We are going out to dinner, that way I can pass the time tonight doing something fun." Meg giggled.

"Doing?" Christine teased. Meg blushed once more.

"I am leaving before you totally embarrass me." Meg said, containing her own giggles and left. Christine quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt and left to take Specter for a much deserved walk.

XXX

Christine took deep breaths as she walked Specter, savoring the smell of grass, trees and flowers as she walked through central park. Specter pranced happily ahead, sniffing the grass and at times raising a leg to relive himself against a tree. Christine smiled, feeling relieved that the audition was over with. She knew she had done her best, and that thought kept her in high spirits despite the fact that she and Erik seemed to be drifting apart.

Christine looked around, noticing the fact that there was no one around. It was eerily quiet, and suddenly her nerves were on end. She took a deep breath hoping to calm herself, yet she still had the urge to run...

The sound of her cell ringing caused her to nearly jump out of her skin. She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice betraying her anxiety.

"Christine? Is everything all right." The deep timbre of Erik's voice sent calming waves throughout Christine though she still turned back to look over her shoulder, still getting the distinct feeling someone was going to jump out and attack her.

"Yes...everything is fine. I was just walking Specter and well..it's dark now..." She didn't continue, feeling more and more foolish as the words left her lips.

"Christine, do you want me to come and get you?" Erik asked, concern lacing his deep voice.

"No..I should be fine, but stay on the phone with me till I get home please." Erik's masculine chuckle caressed Christine's ear causing her to smile. She headed down the path that would lead her home, while trying to be aware of all her surroundings.

"Do you have any plans for the night?" Christine asked, trying to walk at a pace that didn't seem rushed, yet would take her out of the dangerous darkness in as little time as possible.

"Actually I have some business I must attend to tonight. I am sorry Christine, I know we haven't been spending much time together." Erik frowned, he wanted to be around Christine. They had not had a proper date in months and he knew that she was growing impatient. But all he did was for her, because despite all that had happened and all that could happen she would always be his heart and the only thing that kept it beating.

"It's all right Erik. I understand that you are busy." Christine replied, though she knew her disappointment was evident in her voice.

"Christine..."

"No Erik, it's fine." Christine was now crossing the street towards her building, she was safe. "Well, I am home now. Call me when you have the time." Christine ended the call, feeling as if her heart was being torn out of her chest. She felt that Erik was walking out of their relationship when she desperately needed him and his support. She wondered if something was going on...if he had met someone else or if he was doubting their relationship. But surely if that was the case he would tell her...

Christine was about to turn around the corner towards her building when she once again got the impression someone was right behind her. Even Specter stopped to turn around and bark. Gathering her courage, she turned too and saw a man quickly approaching. Every single fiber of her being was telling her to run, and quickly bending to grab Specter she did. She did not stop nor did she look back. Once she was in the lobby of her apartment building she quickly unlocked the door and closed it behind her, only then did she stop to see if she was still being followed. She saw no one outside nor had anyone followed her into the building. Breathing a sigh of relief she headed towards the elevator and the safety of her apartment.

* * *

A/N: _It's so funny, but when writing Christine's emotions during the day of the audition and during it I felt as if I was really in her shoes. It's so weird. I hate the nervousness I personally get...yet at the same time it is the best feeling in the world. Those butterflies right before you perform..._

_Anyway, let me know what ya think! Fluff is coming up, I promise! Though I have changed the rating to T since things won't get too sexual..at least not yet! Please read on my lovelies!  
_


	28. A dark past

A/N: First of all I would like to thank two of my loyal reviewers-GerrysJackie and thePhantom'sEvenstar, both of whom are excellent writers. To have them read and review my stories means the world to me. Second of all, I want to let you know that things will pick up a bit between Christine and Erik, the past two chapters had little to no E/C interaction and I know that must be killing you all D You know how I love to torture you all teehee. I hope I've not lost my other readers. Each and everyone one of you readers means so very much to me. I am working my hardest to update more frequently, since I've been taking long breaks between each one. I am going to work on this one for this chapter, maybe another and then switch to Signs of Darkness as well as A light in the Dark. Both of which I am having a bit of trouble with. Please let me know what you think. Buckle up kiddies!

Special note to my darling friend Jen: It seems my friend that messages are not getting sent to email accounts. I wanted to let you know that I love you my dear friend and that any advice I give is based on my own personal experience, not on me judging me. I am so sorry about your grandmother my dear. I will pray for you. I know exactly what you're talking about, being close to your grandmother. If you need to talk I will be there for you, always.

Christine suddenly felt ravenous as she entered her apartment. Her nerves had prevented her from eating the last week. Looking in her fridge she frowned, she could have a meal of old chicken and soggy lettuce...or she could order a nice pizza and some garlic knots. With a smile on her face she threw the chicken and lettuce out and dialed the number she knew by heart, ordering a large pizza and a small order of garlic knots. She knew she would grow impatient, waiting the forty five minutes it would take her food to get there, so she decided to clean up a bit to pass the time.

A knock on her door twenty minutes later caused her to furrow her brow in confusion. Surely the pizza couldn't already be done...

"Oh my God!" She screeched, racing towards the door she peered through the peep hole, and saw a man in an immaculate suit on the other side. She quickly opened the door, the man smiled and handed her a small, heavy black envelope. Christine accepted it with a quick thanks and rushed back into her apartment, and broke the seal with shaking hands. She was just about to open the envelope when another knock on the door stopped her from doing so. She hesitantly set the envelope down on the kitchen table, and headed towards the door, swinging it open impatiently.

Erik stood on the threshold, looking at her with a smirk on his gorgeous lips. "Hello Christine." He purred, handing her a blood red, long stemmed rose. She accepted it with a smile and invited him in, though she was still a bit upset with him.

"Who sent you mail?" He asked, looking at the black envelope.

"I-It's the letter that will let me know whether or not I have a part in that opera." Christine said.

"Well open it!" Erik said, his excitement contagious.

Christine nodded and picked up the envelope again, taking a calming breath she pulled out a thin piece of red paper and read the words with wide eyes.

Dear Miss Christine Daae,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected for the role of Isabelle in the upcoming Opera that you auditioned for earlier today. Your audition was more than enough to prove to us that you have the talent to carry the leading role. We will be having a congratulatory dinner this coming Friday night at 7:30pm La Concerto restaurant, transportation will be provided to and from the dinner. Please call Mr. Fairfax for any questions.

We wish you our best,

The Divine Opera Co.

Christine reread the small note four times and still the words did not sink in.

"Well?" Erik asked. Christine simply handed him the note and he quickly read it. "Well this is amazing Christine. I knew you could do it." He said cheerily, kissing her cheek. Christine felt tears sting her eyes and she quickly blinked them away. This was it, she had finally reached her dream. It all felt so unreal.

"Erik pinch me, I must be dreaming." She said quietly, not able to keep the tears at bay.

"Christine, you are not dreaming. You have so much talent, I knew you could do it. Why is it so hard for you to believe Christine?" He asked, taking one of her hands in his.

"Because it is too good to be true..."

"Christine you deserve this, and so much more. You've worked so hard and grown so much. I am sorry I haven't been there with you for most of it."

Christine opened her mouth to reply but yet another knock on the door interrupted. "Must be the pizza." She said grabbing her purse and grabbing some cash. Opening the door she accepted her food and paid the man then shut the door once more. Setting the boxes on the kitchen table she grabbed a few plates and two cans of sprite. She put two slices of pizza and two garlic knots on each plate and handed one to Erik. He put his hands up as if to decline but Christine frowned.

"Erik, you will eat the food I offer you or I will NOT be a happy woman." Erik arched a brow and took the plate without a work. Christine smiled and sat down next to him. Erik surprisingly ate all of his food, though Christine had two more slices of pizza before she was satisfied. She knew she would have to go for a jog tomorrow morning.

"Erik.."She began, patting her mouth with a napkin. "You have helped me more than you know on this road to my dreams. I want to share this with you, but lately you've been so distant. I've missed you so much..." Rising from her chair she walked over to Erik and sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, gazing lovingly into his eyes.

Erik felt his heart melt and realized he would have to be open with her. "Christine, I think it is time I am honest with you." He whispered, linking his arms around her waist. Christine was shocked, but she decided to remain quiet and wait till he began.

"Christine, those years when I was gone...Well they weren't exactly easy. I told you once that I had studied music and architecture, but there is more to it than that. There is so much more Christine...There is more even before you and I ever met..."

"Erik, you know you don't have to tell me this if you do not want to." Christine said, though deep down she hoped that he loved her and trusted her enough to open up to her.

"No Christine, I want to tell you this. You deserve to know." He sighed wearily and decided to tell her the story-from the beginning.

Flashback

The smell of burning flesh permeated the night air. Erik screamed as he felt his already scarred face burning as Javert threw hot oil onto his face. Erik felt the extreme pain turn into something dangerous...rage. Growling he pinned Javert to the wall.

"You bastard. Don't you ever touch me again." He roared, Javert laughed, and once Erik had released him, he slammed Erik's head against one of the railings of his cage. Erik fell to the ground, the world spinning. He heard the sound of clothes hitting the ground and looked up to see Javert standing before him, his disgusting body bare.

"Such a temper...I know just what to do with that." Javert sneered, his beady eyes focusing on Erik's form. Erik struggled to clear his mind. He had gone through so much humiliation but he would not allow this to happen. Javert approached him, and Erik saw his chance to attack. His hands felt the rope which had been tied around his own arms only moments before, and in a flash he held it in his hands. A second later the rope was around Javert's neck and the sound of him gasping for breath only fueled Erik on. Once Erik was sure all life had left Javert he let himself out of the cage, using the keys he had stolen from Javert's pants.

He found a can of fuel and in moments had covered the entire camp area. He lit a match and with a smile twisting his face he dropped it on the fuel and watched the place go up in flames. He heard the shrieking and screams of the gypsies as they burned, though he knew it would be nothing compared to the flames of hell he knew it was close. Hatred and rage had poisoned him and he found a perverse pleasure in the sound of the screams, the sound of agony and then the stillness of death. He headed away from the camp, and as he reached town exhaustion seized his body and he collapsed to the floor.

XXX

"How terrible." A blonde nurse whispered, peering down at the young boy on the hospital bed, tubes sticking out of his limp body. She gently reached over and pulled his blankets over his body. His face was bandaged, though she knew what lay beneath the layers of gauze. It had been a shocking sight, but it did not bring revulsion to her heart, only sadness. He had lost his family to the horrific fire, a fire which had been discovered was caused by arson.

'Who would do such a thing? And why?' She wondered as she watched the boy sleep, dreading when he would wake up and ask where his family was, what had happened, and worse of all; why there were bandages on the right side of his face.

XXX

"It won't be long now." The doctor said, checking Erik's chart. For the past week he had been in a drug induced coma, the doctor knew that the stress of the situation would not be good for the boy. But as time went on they knew it would not be healthy to try and stop the inevitable. The doctor sighed as Erik's eyelids fluttered open, taking in the room around him; curiosity shining brightly in his green eyes.

"Erik you are in the hospital." The pretty blonde nurse whispered. Erik turned to look at her but did not say anything. As consciousness came back to his body, images of the fire came flooding back...he had killed Javert, he had killed everyone in the camp...

"No." He said, looking down at his bruised and burned body. "No!" He yelled, attempting to scramble out of the bed. The nurse and the doctor rushed to his side, attempting to hold the trashing boy down. The doctor grabbed a vial and a needle and quickly injected the drug into Erik's arm. Seconds later, he stopped struggling and went limp with relaxation.

"We will come back later." The doctor said sadly, and when they did Erik was sitting there, a blank expression on his face as he stared blankly ahead.

"We need to talk Erik." The doctor said quietly, motioning for the Social worker and Psychologist to come into the room. Erik did not shift his gaze, he gave no sign of acknowledging what the doctor had said. "Erik, I understand how difficult this must be for you."

Erik still did not reply, he was still as a statue, it did not appear as if he was even breathing. "The loss of a family member is difficult, but to lose one's entire family is unbearable I'm sure." The psychologist nodded, and walked over to Erik, her heels softly tapping the ground as she approached his still form.

"Erik, I am here for you to talk to. My name is Catherine Silver, and I am the resident psychologist here. What you're feeling is perfectly understandable-"

"You have no idea what I am feeling. Get out." Erik's voice came out in an even, emotionless tone. The psychologist was taken aback, but attempted to talk to him once more.

"You need to talk about this, you need to accept it and come to terms with the death of your family, and the scars that will live with your entire life, both inside and out." She too had seen the terrible sight of Erik's melted face, and knew that a life with such a scar would be difficult.

Erik slowly turned to look at her, a sneer on his face which sent a chill through everyone else in the room. "I believe I was talking when I said for you to get out." He said quietly. Catherine backed away and left the room quickly. She had seen a lot of sad cases, but none could compare to the boy. Though he behaved with cold indifference she knew that was a sign of just how much turmoil he felt within.

Over the next few months Erik had several surgeries to attempt to reconstruct the right side of his face. Though they had removed much of the molted scar tissue, it had left the skin underneath pink and thin as paper and extremely sensitive to the touch. It was truly a miracle his eye had remained in tact and surprisingly his eyebrows and brow began to grow back. The worst damage had been done to his nose and cheek. The rest of his burns had healed well enough, the gift of youth repairing his skin with little to no medical assistance.

But one thing that could never be healed was the boys spirit. The devastation of knowing he had killed, had killed more than one person troubled him deeply, but the sight of his own face; a face which he had remembered to be horrific was much worse now. He knew his fate, he was destined to be alone.

He spent the next few years in the foster and adoption system, but no one wanted to adopt the obviously troubled boy. He spent two years in solitude, only ever allowing his tutors to speak with him. They had tried to send him to regular school, but Erik was quickly expelled when he could take the taunting no longer and got into physical fights. So instead tutors had to be hired. Erik was a quick learner and by the time he was fifteen he was already a junior in high school.

Other than spending time with his tutors, Erik remained locked up in his small room. His memories haunted him. He remembered how his mother would beat him, how hatred would contort her beautiful features as the whip came cracking down on his small body. He remembered the gypsy camp, the constant humiliation he had to deal with. He remembered the night he had killed Javert, how the man had attempted to violate him. He gaged at the memory and forced himself to concentrate on the sheet of music in front of him. Yes music, the only thing that brought calm to his turbulent heart.

He laughed when he thought how the doctors and the social system thought it was his family who had died in the fire, how they thought someone had stolen his loving family from him. Little did they know that he had no family, that he never would.

XXX

A few months after Erik's fifteenth birthday a young couple from New York had contacted the agency, they seemed interested in adopting him and flew out to France to meet him. They seemed to like Erik well enough and flew him back to New York with them. The agency seemed relieved to be rid of him, and asked little to no questions before allowing the couple to sign the adoption papers.

Erik had learned English as well as quite a few other languages in his youth, so adjusting to speaking the English language was simple enough. But as life went on with his new 'family' he saw that they were not much better than his mother had been. He avoided being home when he could, avoiding the beatings his 'dad' would give him or the verbal abuse from his 'mother.' His only happiness came from Christine...

When he left New York he traveled back to France to face his past, and once more fell victim to the pain and despair which had plagued him years before. He left France and traveled to Italy where he met Guiliani, and older man who took Erik under his wing. He saw the great potential in Erik and taught him all he knew of architecture and the beauty of the oldest buildings. Erik was happy living as Guiliani's apprentice, but once the man's daughter came home Erik's comfort ended. The girl flirted with him and was kind to him, but Erik knew it wouldn't last long. She would grow curious as to his mask, and soon enough she did.

Erik was twenty one when Rochelle asked him to see what was under his mask, he was twenty one when he fled from her and Italy, never turning back. Never saying goodbye to the man who had been the only parent figure he had ever had. He went to England where he managed to get accepted to a University where he put his love for architecture and music to good use. He earned a degree in both and graduated with top honors. But England grew too confined for him after he had finished school. He wanted to travel the world, he wanted to find something he was desperately looking for. Though what that was he still did not know.

He arrived in India, one hot sunny day, the bright light of day causing his vision to blue. He immediately regretted his decision. Used to a life in darkness, this appalling light simply wouldn't do. But none the less he managed to get a driver to take him to a hotel, one where he would not be disturbed and could leave at will, to view the country in the solitude of night...

A/N: First and foremost I would like to say that the Erik who killed those people was an Erik filled with pain and hatred. Even though the gypsies were terrible to him, the knowledge that he killed them haunts him, and he cannot forgive himself. Erik is not a killer by nature nor is he sadistic or twisted, nothing like that. I will leave you there! Please let me know what you think!


	29. Dinner is served

A/N: _Alas, I am indeed back. I have not given up on my stories nor my readers and I do hope that some of you remain to give me your feedback. I have been suffering with writers block so I beg you not to be too hard on me while I try to get back in the swing of things. Now as to those of you who were reading signs of darkness. Yes I did delete it, but it is coming back with a different twist. I felt I was following too close to the book, and after rereading Green Darkness by Anya Seton, I realized I would go in my own direction. I am having fun writing it and I hope you will enjoy reading it._

_To my lovely beta. Thank you for sticking by me and being supportive. You always encourage me and you are an amazing friend. Your writing inspires me and I feel honored to be your beta as well. _

* * *

Erik sighed, looking at Christine as images from his past flooded his mind. "The years I spent in India..and throughout the middle east were the worst years of my life. The things I saw...the things I participated in..." He said no more for a while but then told her about the many people he had killed for his own survival. How he would lay down at night and all he could see were their faces. He could tell at first that Christine was shocked by the things he told her and he feared that perhaps this would be what would end their relationship. "Christine, how can you feel so safe in the arms of a murder?" He asked, Christine arched a brow but said nothing for a moment. She looked at him for a moment before taking his hands in hers. 

"These hands, these arms which have created beautiful music, have held me and touched me and have done so many other wonderful things may have killed in the past. But you did not kill for your own pleasure, and it haunts you still. Knowing that is what proves to me yet again what a wonderful man you are. You are not a bad person Erik, you are not a murder. You are a wonderful, intelligent and strong man who I love with all my heart and always will. I wish I could take away your past and replace the bad memories with beautiful ones. But I can't. All that I can do is be here for you and help you to try and accept your past and move past it." Christine kisses his palms and the tips of his fingers, looking into his eyes as she did so.

Erik blinked a few times, feeling overwhelmed with the emotions that were welling in chest at her words. "Christine-" He stopped for a moment, looking at the woman before him. She gazed at him, with love and devotion shining brightly in her eyes, and the way she tenderly held his hands in her own... the way she kissed each of his fingers. His heart melted in an instant and he wondered how he had ever managed to be lucky enough to gain her love. He wrapped his arms around her, his fingers winding into her hair as he pulled her against his strong body. He kissed her cheeks and forehead before pulling away. "How is it that you can be so accepting of me? How is that you can know who I am and still love me?" He asked, still utterly amazed by her.

"Erik, I will always love you regardless of what happens in the future. The past is in the past, it has made you the man you are now and the man I love. There is no question of my acceptance, it will always be there."

Erik felt as if an immense weight had been lifted now that he had told Christine everything from his past. A past that he hoped would one day finally stop haunting him. He had always feared completely opening up to Christine, afraid that once she knew the terrible things he had done she would no longer be able to look at with him love..but with fear and disgust. Yet here she was, telling him she loved him despite his past. He knew that with her love and her support that he could accept the things he could no longer change and finally be free of the chains of his past and hopefully create a happy, beautiful and promising future.

XXX

Christine took a deep breath before heading into the large bookstore where she had worked since she had moved to the city. She walked up to Marielle and smiled. "Marielle could I talk to you please?" Christine asked, feeling terrible for what she was about to do.

"Of course doll face, give me a minute to grab some coffee and I'll meet you in the office." Marielle gave Christine a bright smile before heading off and leaving Christine to walk into the office alone.

Christine sat down on a small plastic chair on the other side of a simple desk that had a computer on it. She didn't have to wait long until she heard Marielle's laugh on the other side of the door before it swung open. "Silly me, nearly spilled all the coffee onto the floor on my way here, had to go back for refills." She giggled and walked over to the other side of the desk before setting down a cup of coffee in front of Christine and taking a sip from her own cup. "Now what is it you wanted to talk about Miss up and coming star?" Christine saw Marielle's eyes twinkle and knew the other woman was truly happy for her, she was glad to have found a boss who treated her with respect and actually became a friend.

"I-I hate to say this but-"

"Oh don't be silly hon, I know exactly why you're here. Your schedule will of course be packed what with school, performing and a certain hunky man who I saw pick you up the other night." Christine blushed at these words but Marielle continued. "All I ask is that you not forget me sweetie, when you're famous one day I wanna hear you say 'and thank you to Marielle, a beautiful and single woman who I worked for and was completely amazing..' you know." Marielle chuckled before taking another sip of her coffee.

Christine smiled at her boss wanting to lean over the table and hug the other woman for her understanding. "Well you just about stole the words from my mouth. Though I can promise that if I make it to fame like you think I will, I will not forget to mention you." Christine grinned but Marielle looked very serious, something that was rare for the slightly older woman.

"You will make it Christine, I have no doubt about it. Look how far you've come already. It may not be a huge company, but it's still an amazing opportunity. You keep working at it and believing in yourself and I will see you accepting some award one of these days." Marielle smiled once more before reaching across the desk and lightly squeezing Christine's hand. Christine felt tears sting her eyes but blinked them away.

"You have no idea how much your words mean to me, I believe in myself and I have supportive friends but it's nice to hear that from someone else. My father-" Christine stopped herself, feeling her throat constrict as tears once more welled in her eyes. "Anyway, thank you for understand Marielle. I'll do my two weeks."

"No need dearie, I've already found someone to cover for you." Marielle stood up and Christine did the same.

"Thank you so much Marielle." Christine said before embracing her friend.

"Now you come back and visit, you and your hunk." Marielle grinned and Christine giggled as they headed out of the office together. Christine said goodbye to some of her fellow employees before stepping outside. A slightly cool breeze blew her hair back from her face as she walked down the busy New York City street. It was late September and in three weeks the opera would open. Christine had spent many night either at the theatre or at Erik's apartment working on the different pieces of music. They talked about what the words meant, the feelings behind them so that Christine could sing and convey that feeling to the audience. Erik was sure Christine would be fantastic, yet Christine was just waiting for something to go wrong.

She was about to cross the street when she began to feel like something wasn't quite right, she looked around at the many people all around expecting that one of them was giving her the evil eye yet they all seemed engrossed in their own actions. Yet she just couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She sighed and walked across the street, her sense of unease began to become frustration as she realized this was not the first time that she felt someone was watching her. Whoever it was should stop playing games because they were quickly becoming old to Christine.

As Christine reached the other side of the street she felt like she could breathe again and quickly headed to a cafe. Taking a seat outside she rummaged through her purse before pulling out her cell phone. She quickly dialed Erik's number, nibbling her lip as she waited for him to pick up.

"Well hello mon amour." Was Erik's answer. Christine nearly purred at his voice, especially since he was speaking French.

"Well hello my gorgeous man. I was calling to see if you wanted to perhaps have some dinner tonight." Christine said, knowing that he could hear her smiling.

Erik chuckled softly before replying. "I would love nothing more."

XXX

Christine drummed her fingers against the kitchen counter as she flipped page after page of a rather large cook book hoping to find some ideas as to what to make for dinner. Up to this point in their relationship Erik had always been the one to cook or he had taken them out, or they had ordered in. Now Christine wanted to surprise him by cooking diner for them...The only problem was that while Christine had quite a few talents, cooking wasn't one of them. Sighing in frustration she slammed the book shut, alarming a sleeping Specter who immediately began barking. Running a hand through her mass of brown curls she leaned against the counter and prayed for some inspiration, when none came she randomly opened up the kitchen cabinets and pulled some things out, then grabbed some stuff from the fridge. Before she realized what she was doing she had some water boiling and was making a salad. She would do her best to make a satisfying dinner, and if that failed at least she had the rest down and ready to go.

She had showered once she came home, had dried her hair so it hung in loose curls around her face and shoulders. After putting on her makeup and spritzing herself with some perfume she slipped into a black dress which she knew flattered her, showing just enough leg, arm and of course the creamy skin of her back and the swell of her breasts. She had also taken the time to put some candles out to create a romantic atmosphere along with some soft jazzy music. Glancing at the time she saw that Erik would be there any minute which was perfect since the little meal she had put together was almost done.

When she heard a soft knock on her door she felt her heart skip a beat, something she knew would never stop as long as Erik was in her life. He never failed to bring a smile to her face, a blush to her cheeks or to send her heart racing. She took a deep breath hoping that her excitement wouldn't be too obvious when she opened the door, but as her hand closed around the door knob she could feel heat rise in her cheeks and butterflies flutter in her stomach. She quickly opened the door and instead of the happiness that she had expected to feel once she saw the man on the other side of the door, she felt only a sense of dread.

* * *

A/N:_ I know I'm terrible. But I had to end it there or this chapter would have been incredibly. Please tell me what you think, those of you who still remain! _


	30. An unwelcomed dinner guest

A/N: I know that half of you must be ready to throttle me due to my lack of updates with my stories. I am really lacking the inspiration to find a way to continue light in the dark, but I do promise that eventually I will pick up and start that fic once more. I have to admit, I am not as good as writing battle and plotting scenes,which is part of the reason I'm having trouble continuing. I took Signs of Darkness down and decided to make it as original as I possibly can. Which means it will be a retelling of Phantom, just in a different way. And in that sense it is similar to Anya Seton's Green Darkness. I would like to thank all my reviewers. You are what drives me to continue. I received some amazing reviews, on in particular that really touched my heart and made me sit down and write this today. Once again thank you, and please stick with me and continue telling me what you think.

* * *

Erik was always one to be right on time and never to keep anyone waiting. In fact he was leaving his own apartment right on time, heading to his parking garage when something stopped him. He knew that he and Christine had a bit of a rough patch and though they finally were making their way through it he wanted to do something special for her. He didn't want her to think he was taking her for granted. So instead of heading straight into the parking garage he walked two blocks to a little flower shop and slipped inside. He watched as the man who owned the shop did a double take when he saw Erik. However, the man hid his initial surprise well, he gave Erik a warm smile and headed over to him.

"How can I help you Sir?" The man asked, using a finger to slide his spectacles back into place on the bridge of his nose. Erik couldn't help but smile.

"I'd like a dozen of your darkest red roses please." Erik thought for a moment. "And if you could please tie a black ribbon around the stems.." The man nodded and headed into the back of the little shop, emerging a few minutes later with the beautiful red roses. He had carefully wrapped them in clear plastic, though Erik could see the black ribbon which held the stems together underneath. Erik paid and thanked the man before heading back out and walking back in the direction of the parking garage, glancing down to check his watch. He was already running fifteen minutes late, but he knew once Christine saw the roses he would be forgiven.

Once he was seated in his car, he set the bouquet of roses carefully in the passenger seat before pulling out of his parking spot and driving out of the garage. It took a bit of time for him to navigate his car down the busy city streets, and he began to feel anxious. What if Christine thought he was blowing her off? He knew he should call, but he was afraid either he'd give away what had kept him, or if he didn't she would tell him to forget about coming over since he didn't seem to care enough to make it on time. So instead he continued driving towards her apartment, impatiently tapping his fingers against the steering wheel every time he came to a stop. When he finally arrived at her apartment building, he knew he should leave his car in another garage, but didn't want to keep her waiting any longer. He quickly parked in front of her building, grabbed the roses and practically ran inside.

He pressed the buzzer and waited...and waited...He waited nearly three minutes and he began to worry. He knew if Christine was upset with him she would have answered and if anything, yelled at him for being late. She wasn't one to remain silent. He began to worry, and finding Meg's name on the list he hit her buzzer. She was quick in answering.

"Hello?" Came Meg's slightly high pitched voice.

"Meg, is Christine home? She's not buzzing me in." Erik said, trying not to let her hear his concern.

"Yeah she should be, didn't you two have a big date?" Erik was growing more impatient and felt this back and forth questioning would take forever.

"Meg, just buzz me in!" He nearly sighed in relief when his reply was a buzz and not Meg's voice.

XXX

Christine took an instinctual step back, her heart nearly slamming against her ribs. She felt cold sweat beginning to bead on her forehead, and goosebumps break out over her entire body. At once she knew she should have been more cautious and looked through the peep hole before swinging the door open. But she had expected Erik...she had never expected-

"Ah, I see you were expecting me Chrissy." Raoul said, looking around the apartment lit with candles, the sound of softly playing music filling the apartment.

"Get out." Christine said, gathering as much courage as she possibly could. None the less her voice shook, and when Raoul stepped inside, closing and bolting the door behind him Christine nearly wept in fear. However she also found herself quite angry that Raoul had the audacity to show up and practically force himself into her apartment when she thought she had made it clear last time that she never wanted to see him again.

"Are you deaf, I said get out!" Christine's voice shook slightly, but more in fear than anger. But when Raoul's dark eyes roamed over her, cold dread seemed to fill her, dropping like a stone into the pit of her stomach.Specter chose that moment to appear, running out of Christine's room,barking madly at Raoul. Raoul made as if to kick the dog, however Specter was quicker and quickly ran into the living room, hiding under the sofa.

"Now now Christine, is that how we treat a guest?" Raoul smiled at her, a twisted, wicked smile that made her blood run cold.

"You are no guest of mine, now leave before I call the police." As soon as the words left her lips, Christine knew she had made a mistake. In backing away from Raoul she had also distanced herself from her phone, which was lying on the kitchen counter about a foot away from Raoul.

"Is that so?" He sneered at her, easily grabbing the phone. It began to ring at that very moment, causing Raoul to laugh as he looked at the screen. "Well look who's calling, Prince Charming himself." Raoul pressed the ignore button before throwing the phone so violently at Christine's feet, it cracked in two. Christine jumped, as the phone nearly hit her, she realized that Raoul was was not playing any games. He was violent, and without a doubt dangerous. She backed away from him even more, while desperately trying to think of a way to distance herself from this lunatic.

If she ran into her room, he could easily break down the door, and unfortunately the only fire escape was in the living room and there was no way she'd make it out with him so close to her. When her back hit the wall, she knew she was trapped. She closed her eyes for a split second, begging God, begging her father that Raoul wouldn't kill her. When she opened them, Raoul's face was hovering above herself, and it took all the courage she could muster not to shudder at how near he was.

Raoul lifted a hand, grabbing her chin in his hand, roughly tilting her face up, forcing her to look at him. "I don't think you're going to be calling anyone for help." He whispered, before twisting his fingers in her hair and pulling it hard causing her to whimper. With his fingers still tangled painfully in her hair, he pulled her away from the wall and practically dragged her towards her bedroom. Christine suddenly knew what Raoul was planning on doing, and she refused to let it happen. As her bedroom door became more and more close she took a deep breath, and screamed as loudly and as long as she could before Raoul's hand clamped over her mouth.

XXX

Erik met Meg outside of the elevator as he stepped out. Meg looked calm, as if nothing at all was wrong.

"Well is she home?" He asked, wondering how Christine had the patience or tolerance to deal with her friend.

"Well I don't know, I came out here to meet you just in case something is the matter which I highly-" The last word of Meg's sentence was cut off when a high pitched scream met their ears. Though out in the hall it was not very loud, there was no doubt that someone had screamed, and it sounded like it came from Christine's apartment.

Meg watched Erik run down the hall, the fear that gripped her own heart rendering her unable to move. She took a deep breath and tried to clear her head. If anything was wrong Christine would need her friends. Meg bent down and grabbed the roses Erik had dropped before reaching into her pocket and dialing 911.

XXX

Christine bit down on Raoul's hand, causing him to release her for a moment, crying out in pain. "You little bitch!" He yelled before grabbing her and slamming her against her bedroom door. He reached behind her and turned the door knob and pushed her into her room, kicking the door closed behind him. He approached her and Christine began to shake, there was no way she could get away from him now. As he reached for her she screamed again, and tried to get out of reach, however Raoul was quicker. He easily grabbed her once more and forced her backwards and down onto her bed, pinning her down with his larger body. Christine screamed again, twisting beneath Raoul in an attempt to get him off of her. Raoul began to laugh once more, before leaning down, bringing his face dangerously close to her own.

"No use screaming Christine, chances are no one can hear you and if they can do you really think anyone will come and save you? Do you really think that masked freak of yours cares about you enough to come here and realize something is amiss with his little angel? One thing is for sure my dear, I will knock your halo down and when your lover sees you, his angel will be gone." Christine fought back the tears in her eyes at Raoul's words, she couldn't believe this was happening.

"Do you really think you'll get away with this? Don't you think someone will realize what you've done. You can kill me, but someone will figure it out and you will be found." Christine hissed, hoping her words would somehow reach him and make him realize what he was doing was wrong. But whatever sense Raoul once might have had, he had obviously lost it. Raoul said nothing in reply to her words, he just stared at her as if thinking of all the ways he would torture her. Christine was vaguely aware of a banging sound, but she focused only on the man above her, knowing that she had to be prepared for whatever he might do to her. When Raoul grabbed both her wrists in one hand and began reaching his other down towards his pants Christine felt rage suddenly consume her. "No!" She screamed, as she began twisting every part of her body she could causing one of her hands to slip free from Raoul's grasp. As soon as she felt this she brought her hand up with as much strength as she possessed and slammed the palm of her hand up against Raoul's nose, at the same moment thrusting her lower body up making Raoul lose his balance. She heard a satisfying crack followed by a thump as Raoul fell to the floor.

XXX

Erik pounded on Christine's door, but there was no answer. He felt nearly sick with fear, and he was sure something was wrong. Knowing there was no other way, Erik stepped back into the hall before quickly moving forward and kicking her door. He heard a crack but the door was still standing, he repeated this process twice more, before the door finally gave way. He slipped inside the apartment and looked around. His eyes immediately landed on Christine's shattered phone on the floor, that was just more confirmation that something was seriously wrong. Moving silently, he walked towards Christine's room, though at first he heard nothing. When he reached her door however he heard Christine scream "No!" He nearly wrenched the door open when he heard her scream, when he looked inside his heart nearly stopped beating. Christine was pinned down on the bed by someone...and then she wasn't. He watched as the man fell to the floor with a thud, though he knew he wouldn't be down long.

Christine was shaking, but managed to slip off the bed, to the opposite side of the room from Raoul.

"Christine!" Erik called, Christine looked relieved to see him, this relief though was short lived as Raoul stood up from the floor and glared at Erik. The three of them stood still, Erik still by the door and Christine and Raoul on either side of the bed. Erik met Raoul's look with his own, if Raoul's gaze held anger, Erik's held bone chilling, fiery fury. Raoul seemed to second guess himself for a moment. Christine took this opportunity to head over to Erik, slipping behind him as she continued to look at Raoul. She felt the vibrations of rage coming off Erik's body and knew that Raoul had made a big mistake.

"How dare you even look at Christine, let alone come in here and try and force yourself on her." Erik nearly growled. He took a step towards Raoul, and though the younger man knew to be quite afraid of him, he didn't move.

"Oh how could I forget, the only one who would be good enough to look at her would be you. Too bad you would also have to force yourself upon her, you masked freak." Raoul laughed, as he heard Christine gasp at his words. Erik however seemed unaffected by these words. He took another step closer to Raoul and then another till they were within an inch of each other.

"I thought I warned you last time, and now it seems you've completely disregarded that. Now it will be my pleasure to show you the treatment you have bestowed upon Christine." Erik grabbed Raoul by the neck and lifted him off the ground in one swift movement. Christine watched, horrified that Erik would do something that would get him in trouble. But she found herself frozen in place as she watched Erik, who obviously had no intention of releasing his grasp on Raoul.

XXX

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance and the police..someone broke into my best friends house...please hurry!" Meg was panicking as she paced the hall outside of Christine's apartment, not daring to go inside to the horrific scene she was sure inside.

"What's your location?" After giving the operator the address and apartment number, the operator assured her the police would be there in a manner of minutes. Minutes which in Meg's opinion went by incredibly slowly. She headed down to the lobby and once the police arrived they wasted no time in following her back upstairs and to Christine's apartment. They saw that the door had been broken down and figured that was the work of the man who broke in. They went inside, following the sounds the obvious struggle that was going on in Christine's room.

XXX

"Put that man down!" Christine spun around at the booming voice behind her. She moved aside as two policemen walked into her room and approached Erik and Raoul.

"As you wish." Erik said calmly, dropping Raoul to the floor.

"You're under arrest." The second officer said, approaching Erik, trying not to show his discomfort as he came closer to the masked man.

"No, wait!" Christine cried, causing both officers to turn and look at her. "That's my boyfriend. But that guy-" Christine pointed to the shaking Raoul "That's who broke in. Erik was only trying to protect me." She said, hoping that the men would believe her.

"Is this true?" One of the officers asked, as Meg came into the room. Meg who had Christine's words nodded. "Yes, Erik was actually the one who realized something was wrong. He managed to break the door down and help Christine. Apparently right on time." Meg said, noticing the marks on Christine's pale skin.

The officers nodded and walked past Erik to Raoul, lifting him to his feet before cuffing his hands behind his back. Raoul said nothing, he looked completely dazed and was not able to stand on his own. Meg walked over to Christine and wrapped her arms around her friend, tears stinging her eyes as they listened to the cops recite Raoul's rights as they dragged him out of the room and then finally out of the apartment.

"Christine are you all right?" Meg asked, trying not to break down in tears. Christine could only nod, she found herself suddenly numb from the shock of it all. Meg, gently stroked Christine's hair, hoping she could offer some comfort to her friend. After a moment she led Christine out of the room and into the living room, sitting her down on the sofa.

"Do you want or need anything Christine?" Meg asked quietly, Christine shook her head, but Meg headed to the little kitchen anyway and started making tea for them all. After a while Erik joined Christine in living room, standing in front of her looking down into her pale face. Christine couldn't bring herself to look up at Erik and felt tears slip down her cheek. Erik didn't miss this, he knelt in front of Christine, gently wiping her tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"Erik, I'm sorry." Christine whispered, still not looking at him. Erik frowned and was about to reply to this when he felt someone softly tap his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but I need to check the young lady." An older woman smiled at Erik, and Erik quickly stepped aside, turning on the lights so that the EMT would be able to see Christine more clearly. The red-haired woman smiled kindly at Christine, setting her bag of supplies down next to the couch.

"Hello dear, my name is Beatrice. What's yours?" She asked, opening the bag and grabbing a pair of examining gloves.

"Christine. Nice to meet you Beatrice." Christine watched the woman as if she was someone else in the room. She felt completely detached from the situation and a part of her hoped that this wasn't due to her head banging against the headboard when Raoul threw he down on the bed.

"Now Christine, I need you to tell me how you're feeling. What hurts, etc." Beatrice drew a penlight out of her shirt pocket and directed the beam into Christine's eyes. Her pupils reacted normally which was a good sign. Christine explained that she was in no pain, just tired. After Beatrice looked her over, cleaning the small scratches on Christine's arms and neck, she was satisfied that the young woman was all right. "If you get a severe headache or something just doesn't feel right I want you to go to the hospital immediately." Christine nodded and thanked the woman, watching her pack up her things and leave.

Meg walked over to Christine with a cup of tea and placed it in her friends hands. "Christine, I'm going to take Specter with me and watch him till everything has calmed down..and you have a front door." Meg wrapped her arms around Christine and gently kissed her cheek. "If you need anything at all, please call me."

"Thank you Meg. I don't know what I would do without you." Christine smiled at her best friend, watching as tears pooled in her blonde friends eyes. Meg quickly blinked them away, before bending down to look under the sofa. She quickly spotted Specter, and managed to get the wiggling down out from under the sofa. She picked him up, waved to Erik and Christine and left.

Erik walked back over to Christine watching her as she slowly drank her tea. Once she was done he took the mug from her hands, placing it on the coffee table as he sat down next to her. He gently took her hands in his, lifting each to his lips to place a gentle kiss on the smooth skin of her hands. Christine felt tears gather in her eyes once more, though she finally looked at Erik.

"Christine, my love you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. If anything it's me who is sorry. I am never late and the one time I am this happens. ." Christine looked at him curiously, something that didn't escape Erik.

"What?" He asked softly, gently squeezing her hand.

"Well..why were you late this time?" She asked, automatically assuming the worst. That maybe he had found someone else-

Erik's reply cut off her depressing thoughts. "I went to get you flowers." He said, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. Christine couldn't keep the tears at bay this time, and let them flow freely down her cheeks. Erik wrapped his arms around her, holding her close against his strong body. His hands gently rubbed her back, his heart breaking as she sobbed against him. "Shhh, don't cry Christine." Erik whispered.

Christine's body eventually stopped shaking as her sobs subsided. "Erik can I come home with you?" She asked in a small voice. Erik smiled, placing a finger under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. He took in the sight of her puffy eyes, tear stained cheeks and trembling lip and thought she had never looked more beautiful. "Of course sweetheart." He said, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Erik took Christine's hand in his, rising from the couch with her beside him. Christine looked into the kitchen as they walked towards the door, noticing that Meg had packed up the dinner Christine had made, and had placed the pots in the sink. Christine felt incredibly blessed to have two friends that always seemed to know exactly what she needed.

Before they left Christine's apartment building, they went to the landlord's apartment, informing him of the fact that Christine needed a new door put up as soon as possible. The man wasted no time, and as soon as they headed down the hall he grabbed what he needed and went to work.

* * *

A/N: I will end this chapter there lovlies. I wrote this chapter out so many times, but do to problems on it wasn't saved. I hope that some of my readers still remain. Please let me know what you think. 


	31. Unconditionally

**A/N:** _Hello my dears! I really must apologize for my infrequent updates. I must admit that my muse has been neglecting me and that is harder for me to right that it used to be. But I have hope that by writing more often and just brain storming that maybe I can begin to write, at least decently once more. For those of you that remain and who are still reading this, please let me know what you think. And thank you for sticking around. It means the world to me._

* * *

Christine smiled as she walked into Erik's dark apartment. When once the gloomy darkness would have bothered her, it now was comforting. She found a certain peace in the dark and surprisingly enough was beginning to prefer it over the light of day. Erik followed Christine inside, quickly shutting and bolting his door. He felt more paranoid than ever, not for himself of course...he was more than confident that he could take care and protect himself. But he worried about Christine, he couldn't bear to think of what had almost happened to her, and he knew he would never be able to stop blaming himself. He only hoped Christine would be able to forgive him. 

"Do you need anything?" He asked softly, coming up behind her and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. He was relieved when Christine didn't wince at his touch and instead turned around to look up at him. She slowly shook her head, stepping forward to wrap her arms around Erik's broad, strong frame. The comfort, the safety and love she felt in his arms was an indescribable feeling. Something she had never felt before and something she hoped she would never stop feeling. Erik was the only person in her life she trusted completely. With her heart and with her life. She only wished he didn't blame himself for what had happened that night.

Erik smiled, gently rubbing Christine's back as she stood, wrapped in his embrace. He knew she was probably still a bit shaken up, but the fact that she trusted him and came willingly into his arms was a comfort. He never hoped to see the day where she would fear his touch. He knew that would surely break his heart. But his strong, brave Christine knew him. She knew his face, she knew his past and she still loved him. A fact that still shocked him to this day. He never thought he could love someone as much as he loved her. But here he was, with the woman who had captured his heart. A woman he would gladly give his life for.

"Erik, I'm tired." Christine whispered against his hard chest. Erik nodded, and once Christine had removed herself from his arms he gently took one of her smaller hands into his much larger one and led her to the bedroom she had stayed in last time. Christine stopped and looked up at Erik with a small frown on her lips.

"Whats wrong?" Erik gently brushed the tips of his fingers over Christine's smooth cheeks as he waited for her to answer him.

"I just-I mean-well...can I stay with you tonight?" Christine's voice was barely above a whisper and she kept her eyes on the floor as she asked him, a small blush tinting her cheeks that even in the darkness Erik didn't miss.

"Christine, are you sure. I mean after what happened, I would think that-" Christine cut Erik off by placing a single, delicate finger against his lips. Even in these circumstances Erik's heart couldn't help but skip a beat at her innocent yet intimate touch.

"Erik, I trust you with my life. I know you would never hurt me." Erik felt his heart swell at Christine's words, and he gently squeezed her hand.

"If you're sure." He looked down at her, giving her another chance to change her mind.

"I am." Christine gave him a small smile, and followed him as he led her down the hall to his room.

If the rest of apartment was dark, it was nothing compared to his bedroom. However while the rest of the apartment was dark due to lack of lighting, his bedroom was dark due to the furnishings and decor he had selected. Christine was rather aware of the choice of colors even in the semi-darkness, dark almost blood reds, blacks and random splashes of gold met her eyes as she looked around. Even in her tired state Christine was very aware of the sexuality his room seemed to exude and felt herself blushing once more.

Erik let go of Christine's hand as he turned around to close his bedroom door. He was also aware of the slightly awkward situation but knowing that Christine was tired and probably still in a bit of shock he decided to act as calm as possible.

Christine took a deep breath before turning to her masked man. "Do you have something I could sleep in?" She asked in the same small voice she has used when asking if she could sleep with him that night. "I mean, I just..I don't really want to sleep in this." She indicated to what she was wearing and Erik nodded his head in understanding. Under normal circumstances he would have jokingly suggested that she sleep in nothing, but tonight he knew better. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a white button down shirt. It was one of his older ones that he wore when composing, which was obvious due to the ink stains on the sleeves. Christine smiled as he handed it to her.

"I'm going to take a shower, you can change in here and get in bed. I'll take those-" He looked at what she was wearing, "When you're done and call Meg in the morning and ask her to bring some of your stuff over." Christine thanked him, and once he had disappeared into the bathroom she slipped out of her clothing, leaving only her panties on, before slipping into the shirt Erik had given her. She closed her eyes as she inhaled the scent of him that lingered on the material of the shirt. It was such a different smell, leather, the smell of his cologne, mixed with the smell of soap...and something else that she just couldn't name. But all those scents put together were Erik's scent. It was incredibly masculine, comforting and yet sexy too. Christine placed her clothes on the dark red chemise that was in the room before turning to the bed and pulling down the covers. Her fingers brushed over the sheets. _Silk_, Christine thought, almost giggling at the thought of her dark, dangerous and strong boyfriend sleeping in very sensual red silk sheets.

Christine slipped into the bed, pulling the covers back over her. She had to admit, the feeling of the silk sheets over her skin was intoxicating, and it wasn't before long that her eyes closed and sleep claimed her. When Erik exited the bathroom his eyes immediately found her sleeping form and he smiled. He didn't know how he had ever survived without her presence in his life before. And now that he had her he just knew he couldn't lose her. She was his angel, and he vowed to always treat her as such.

A sense of guilt washed over him as he thought about how he had decided not to reveal to Christine that he was the mysterious composer who was in charge of the new opera they were working on, as well as the owner of the Divine Opera Co. He had wanted to tell her, God knew he had. But he knew he just couldn't. Not yet. Not till opening night. He didn't want her or anyone else to think that their relationship had anything to do with Christine getting the leading role. He just hoped that when she found out she wouldn't hate him.

XXX

Erik awoke the following morning to something soft tickling his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Christine's brown hair spilled across his chest. Sometime during the night she had curled up next to him, placing her head in the crook of his arm. He slowly moved his legs under the covers as he began to wake up, gulping as his leg brushed against Christine's. Her skin was so soft and smooth...

"Good morning Erik." Christine looked up at Erik, and he felt himself blush as her eyes met his.

"Good morning my love." He whispered, kissing the top of her head. Christine moved closer to him, to wrap her arms around him, in the process moving her body incredibly close and almost on top of his. Her legs brushed completely against, while each of her curves pressed against his hard body and before he could help himself Erik groaned. Christine blinked as she looked down at him before giggling.

"Sorry." She smiled innocently before slipping away from him. She slid out from under the covers and stepped down on the floor and immediately began shivering.

Erik chuckled softly and got out of bed, he grabbed a robe and walked over to Christine, slipping it over her shoulders. He brushed her hair aside to place a kiss on her neck but stopped himself as he saw the bruises on her pale skin. Christine felt Erik hesitate and turned around to look at Erik.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, frowning as she saw the concern in Erik's eyes. Erik didn't say anything, he just gently brushed the tip of his index finger over one of the bruises on her neck.

"I would have killed him," Erik whispered. Even though Christine would have rather denied it she knew what he said was true. She hugged Erik, hoping that somehow one day she would be able to help him overcome his dark anger. But she knew that it was the fact that someone had hurt her that had made him feel murderous.

"Make me breakfast." Christine quietly demanded, to which Erik laughed before lightly swatting her behind. Christine watched as Erik walked out of the room before grabbing her cell and calling Meg. After complaining for a few minutes Meg agreed to bring Christine some clothes.

Christine walked into the kitchen a few minutes later to find Erik busying himself by the stove. She smiled and watched him for a moment. She had never been the type to enjoy cooking. Sure she could cook a decent meal if she wanted to. But she much preferred throwing something in the oven and leaving it there till it was done. The fact that Erik could be so dark and dangerous yet here he was cooking her breakfast really melted her heart. Erik turned around to find Christine watching him and smiled at her.

"Yes my dear?" He asked, coming towards her and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Is it okay if I take a shower before breakfast." She asked, lightly tickling his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Of course it is love." Erik grabbed her some towels out of the linen closet before walking her to the bathroom, something he knew wasn't necessary but he felt like doing anyway. Christine stepped in the bathroom and placed the towels on the counter.

"Meg should be getting here in a bit with some of my clothes." Christine informed Erik, he nodded and left her to go back into the kitchen. Christine slowly closed the bathroom door, leaning against it for a moment before approaching the shower. She slid open the door, leaning over to turn the water on. She quickly shed the shirt and underwear she had been wearing and stepped into the shower.

She took a deep breath, suddenly feeling incredibly overwhelmed. When she shut her eyes she could see Raoul's dark gleaming eyes boring into her as he held her against the wall of her apartment. She remembered the dread she had felt, she remembered the way he had looked at her and had touched her...She quickly began shaking her head, hoping to ward off the thoughts, but they kept replaying in her mind. She began to shake as tears poured from her eyes. She slid down the shower wall as she remember the way he had thrown her on her bed, as she remembered what he had intended on doing. She tightly shut her eyes, but neither the tears or the memories would stop and both became more intense. She began to sob, hunched over on the floor of the shower as she remembered Raoul's filthy hands and body pinning her down on the bed...

"Christine?" Erik had heard a strange sound coming from the bathroom and it wasn't before long that he had made his way to the bathroom door. He pressed his ear against the cool surface and the sound that greeted his ears nearly made his heart stop.

"Christine?!" Erik knocked on the door, feeling his heart pounding wildly in his chest. The only sound that greeted his ears was the sound of running water and of breathless sobbing and gasping. Erik reached above the door, his fingers sliding along the door frame till he felt a small metal key. He grabbed it and inserted it into the door handle. "Christine, I'm coming in." Erik said loudly before turning the handle.

When Erik stepped into the bathroom he didn't immediately see her, but then as his eyes moved how he saw the slightly blurred color of her hair through the marbly shower doors.

"Christine..." Erik slowly approached the shower, not wanting to startle her but feeling more worried by the second. He slowly reached out and placed his hand on the handle of the shower door, and slid it slightly open. He peered through the gap between the door and shower wall, looking down at Christine. She was sitting directly beneath the showers spray, sitting with her head held in her hands. Her body was shaking with each sob that went through her body. Either she was oblivious to his presence or she refused to look up at him, either way Erik slid open the shower door further and leaned over, gently touching her shoulder. He felt the water hitting his own body as he reached over in the shower for Christine. Slowly, she lifted her head and looked directly into Erik's eyes even as tears poured from her own.

Erik felt his heart break as he looked at her. He reached out and moved the hair that was sticking to her face back and away. He knew that the shock had passed and she was remembering last night. "Christine..." He repeated, as he watched her body shake as she continued to weep.

"Erik..."Christine's voice sounded so small and broken. In the blink of an eye Erik swooped forward and gathered her shaking body in his arms. He didn't care nor notice the water from the shower head that poured down on him, or Christine's wet body that soaked the front of his clothing. He held her tight against him with one arm, while he shut off the stream of water with the other. He gently lifted her out of the shower, and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around the back of her body as she continue to cling to him. He held her as tight to him as he could without breaking her. Never once thinking of how vulnerable and well, naked she was. His heart was breaking with each shuddering sob that made her frame shake. His hands ran over her wet hair, over her shoulders and back, never noticing the tears that were slowly slipping down both his masked and unmasked cheek.

"Erik...how..."Christine couldn't finish her thought, she couldn't even manage to catch her breath long enough to properly breathe. Erik lifted her, placing an arm under her legs and supporting her with arm arm behind her shoulders. Christine placed her arms around his neck, burrowing her face against his strong warm body. Erik carried her back to his room and gently placed her on his bed, making sure to cover her with his towel. He slid down next to her and held her close against him. Eventually she stopped crying but Erik knew that her silence could be no better than her tears.

"Erik, how can you stand to be around me, how can you even want me anymore?" Christine's words were loud and clear and it took Erik a moment before answering her.

"Because I love you." He simply replied, but Christine began shaking her head.

"Another, filthy, disgusting man had his hands on me, he tried to-"

"But he didn't." Erik finished, not wanting to think about it.

"Yes, but he could have." Christine sighed and put her head in her hands once more.

"Christine, although I don't like to think of what he could have done I still love you and I still want you. That won't change even despite what happened. It wasn't your fault, it's not like you invited him to do something like that. I'm worried about you, I never wanted such a thing to happen to you and I wish I could change it. But it did happen and I will be here for you, always." Erik gently pulled Christine's hands away from her face before tilting her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I can't believe you Erik. Despite all this crap that's happened you're still here. I can't believe it." Christine sighed, feeling that despite Erik's words he would one day leave her.

"Christine, how can you think that I would want to leave you. You're the one who amazes me. You know about my past, you know the things I've done, my temper...and you've seen my face and you still love me. I'd be a fool not to cherish you and love you with all I am." Christine looked up into Erik's eyes he spoke these words and she could tell he was sincere. She touched his cheek, lightly running her fingers over the slightly stubbly skin. She had never seen Erik with stubble, and it made her smile to know that he was comfortable enough around while he wasn't completely put together.

Christine began to feel cold and realize that both she and Erik as well as his beautiful bed were soaking wet. "Oh, Erik I'm sorry." Christine immediately began to get up, but stopped when Erik placed his hand on her arm. She looked down and realized as she was attempting to get up to towel had been slipping down, since one end was stuck under Erik's body. He shifted before getting off the bed, allowing her to pull the towel back up. Christine smiled, Erik was always the gentlemen. He had seen her completely naked while she was in the shower, yet he never reacted. He just made sure she was all right. Christine wrapped the wet towel securely around herself before beginning to pull back the blankets and sheets on Erik's bed.

"Christine, I'll take care of this. Why don't you get something to eat from the kitchen. I'm sure Meg will be here in-" They both laughed when they heard the door bell. On the way to the door, Christine grabbed the robe she had been wearing and pulled off the towel so as to not something else. When she opened the door Meg gasped as she looked Christine over.

"You look like hell." Meg muttered as she passed Christine a backpack.

"Gee thanks. Want to come in for a bit?" Christine offered, but Meg began to shake her head and blush.

"No, I'm meeting John for brunch." Meg's blush deepened and Christine rolled her eyes before giving her friend a hug and wishing her luck.

When Christine shut the door, she turned around to see Erik watching her. She arched a brow questioningly and approached him, backpack in hand.

"It's hard to imagine you not always being here." Erik cleared his throat as if he was uncomfortable after what he said. Christine was silent for a moment wondering what he meant, realizing that he meant his apartment. Christine found herself blushing, and quickly looked down trying to think of something to say.

"Erik, do you think you could maybe...play something while I take a shower?" She gave him her most dazzling smile before adding; "I promise I'll eat something once I'm out of the shower."

Erik found himself unable to resist and seated himself by the piano as Christine walked back into the bathroom. He heard her turn on the shower and began to lightly dance his fingers over the keys.

In the bathroom Christine heard his beautiful music and found herself relaxing as she stepped in the shower this time. Her masked man would keep her safe. He loved her, he wanted her and he was always there for her. She didn't know what she had done in her life to deserve him, but she prayed to God that she'd never lose him.

**A/N:** _I know that isn't exactly the best place to stop, but I really wanted to update and I now know where I'm going with this. I hope you'll all stick around and let me know what you think. I was anxious to post this update, so if there are any errors that is because my lovely beta did not get the chance to look it over._

* * *


	32. Deep breath

A/N: _I must admit, I'm rather disappointed that most of my readers(or at least reviewers)seem to have disappeared. I guess that's what I get for not updating more regularly. For any of you reading and not reviewing, this is me, begging you to please, please, please review. I've got school work and have had some issues with my health lately. And yes I'm lazy and I have been neglecting my writing. But please, if you have any love for Erik at all P leave me some reviews! And to those of you who have. Thank you!! I send you love and lots of naughty Erik dreams.  
_

* * *

Christine was content and peaceful during the week she spent with Erik. They didn't discuss what had happened, nor the trial that would be held within the next few days. Christine dreaded seeing Raoul's face once more, knowing that despite the position he was now in, somehow that face of his would still have a smug smile playing on his foul lips. She hoped that the jury would be tough one, that they would see Raoul for the scum he truly was. Yet she also knew that Raoul could be a very charming man. Something he had always used to his advantage. Christine knew that even if Raoul was put in jail, chances were it wouldn't be for a long time. She hated feeling weak and threatened but she was still shaken up. And at the moment she was in no rush to get back to her apartment. Something Erik hadn't failed to notice.

"Christine, you know you don't have to go back to your apartment. Theres more than enough room here for the both of us." Erik had reasoned time and again, to which Christine would just respond with a smile smile, assuring him that she'd consider it. But Erik was getting impatient, he wanted Christine to move in and he wouldn't take no for an answer. He was still plagued with thoughts as to what could have happened had he not shown up at Christine's apartment that night that Raoul had. He would have never been able to forgive himself. As it was he couldn't forgive himself for being late in the first place. He wanted Christine nearby, so he could watch over her and protect her at all times of the day and night. Even if she didn't need it, even if she didn't want it he wanted to be able to provide it anyway; at least for his own peace of mind.

Today they were sitting outside of a cafe. She could tell Erik wasn't exactly happy with being outside, but they had been seated in a corner and Erik had his back to the rest of the patrons sitting outside. Christine gave him a sweet smile, hoping to draw his attention away from the fact that there were other people around. They had ordered their lunches already and Christine knew that Erik also wasn't looking forward to eating in front of other people. But Christine had insisted that he eat something and he had reluctantly given in. Their waiter had come back with their drinks, carefully avoiding to look at Erik longer than necessary. Christine thanked the girl before she walked away, then took a long drink from the straw she plunked down into her glass.

"This place really does make the best fresh lemonade," Christine commented, not really knowing what to say, but hoping to engage Erik in some form of conversation.

"Christine. You _are _going to move in with me." Erik said, his eyes boring into hers. His intense gaze never failed to make her heart skip a beat. Only this time, after the usual affect, she felt anger rise within her. She ignored his statement and went back to her lemonade, slowly and purposefully draining the glass.

"Yep, definitely the best lemonade I've ever had." Christine nearly smirked as she looked back up at Erik. He looked absolutely livid, and she knew that if she kept pushing him it wouldn't be long till he stopped talking altogether. Though Erik was no longer a loose cannon, he was still a very impatient and easy to rile man. Though this was something she had learned to love, and something that she had used to her amusement more than once. She gave him another smile and reached across the table to take his hand in hers, more than surprised when he didn't attempt to pull his away. "Erik, I told you I would think about it and I will. I don't want to move in with you simply because I'm scared. And I don't want you using the situation as an excuse for me moving in-" Erik made to interrupt her but she continued. "I do want to move in with you, eventually. But I'm not sure if right now is the time. If I move in with you instead of facing this and learning to be strong on my own, then I will always rely on someone else to protect me. That isn't what I want."

Erik sighed and lightly squeezed Christine's hand. "I can understand that. But I worry about you. Even if you don't need my protection, it would put my mind at ease to have you living with me." Christine knew Erik worried about her, he had expressed that many times, even before the event with Raoul. But Christine had always felt safe in her apartment; Specter barked at the slightest noise and Meg was just down the hall. Yet this sense of security had been breached when Raoul had shown up, forcing his way into her apartment. How could she go back, knowing that there was no guarantee that she'd be safe? How could she feel secure on her own, so that no matter what she would know that she could take care of herself? She didn't want to have to rely on anyone but herself for her safety. Suddenly an idea hit Christine as she looked over at Erik. Erik must have noticed the look on her face, for she saw his visible eyebrow rise in question.

"Erik..." she began, her lips curving into a tempting smile, "Why don't you teach me to defend myself. I've seen you fight off other people, you could obviously teach me something. That way I'd feel safe, and you would have some peace of mind knowing that I could take care of myself." Christine knew that she'd have to convince Erik to do this. But she was fully prepared to do so. However his answer caught her off guard.

"If I agree to teach you, it will be on my terms. Compromise Christine." His arrogant smirk made her want to tell him to take a hike. But she fought against her natural response and returned his smirk.

"What would those terms be my love?" She asked, her tone sickeningly sweet.

"One, you stay with me till I believe you can defend yourself. Two, you can return to your apartment for a month, but after that month you come back and stay. Permanently." Erik spoke in a clear calm tone which only served to further aggravate Christine. He had chosen his timing wisely because at the very moment Christine made to reply with a biting remark their waitress reappeared with their meals.

"Can I get ya anything else?" She asked with a big, friendly smile. Christine said no, and the waitress left them. She looked down at her plate of spaghetti, trying to think of a way to reason with Erik. But she knew he had her. His terms were fair to him, and she knew that was all that mattered. Christine, not wanting to admit defeat roughly jabbed a piece of chicken with her fork and popped it into her mouth. If Erik's smile was anything to go by, he knew he had won.

"Is the idea of living with me really that horrible? I promise I'll be a gentlemen." Erik's smile did not vanish, even as he watched Christine's eyes narrow as she continued chewing her chicken.

"That is not the point! I can take care of myself regardless of what you or anyone else thinks." Christine tried to keep her voice low, but she was finding it hard to remain calm; she noticed an elderly couple give her disapproving glances over their plates.

"I know you can take care of yourself Christine. I want you to move in for my own selfish reasons. It would be nice to walk fifteen seconds to see you, compared to driving fifteen minutes. Besides, you would no longer have to pay rent and you could instead spend the money on shoes or whatever it is that you women like to buy." Christine rolled her eyes and resisted replying. The rest of lunch was spent in silence, Christine had completely lost her appetite but managed to force down the meal. Erik couldn't resist smirking when Christine stormed past him and down the street after he had paid for the meal. He set off to follow her, knowing it wouldn't be long till she could no longer hold back. Once he caught up with her Christine shot him a withering glare, and it took all he had not to grab her right there. Even when she was at her most angry, she still managed to break past his defenses. Her eyes touched a part of him he never knew he had before, and even with such a resentful glare she was still absolutely gorgeous. And horribly tempting.

Christine sighed, the look on the visible side of Erik's face caused part of her anger to instantly dissipate, though she was still upset. "Erik, I do want to live with you but I'm not willing to give up my freedom and independence just yet." This was the truth, a truth that she hoped wouldn't hit the insecure side of Erik. It's not like she wanted to see other people, but she knew that once she moved in with Erik there would be no turning back. That was one more step forward in their relationship and she was beginning to get cold feet.

Erik took a moment to think about this, he had always been dependent and had more freedom than most people his age. But he knew that for a large portion of Christine's life she had had no choice but to rely on people. Now that she had moved into the city on her own and had been managing that for a while, he knew it wasn't something she was ready to lose. Not having to rely on someone else was a good feeling, and though there were many times Erik had been lonely during his independence he had found comfort in the fact that at least he didn't _need _anyone for his survival.

"I can understand that Christine." It was a simple reply, but it was better than what she had expected. At least he wasn't upset with her.

"You know, you could always just teach me how to defend myself and sleep on my couch. Compromise, remember?" Christine smiled up at Erik and winked hoping that somehow they could find a way to make this work so they could spend less time arguing and more time enjoying each other.

Erik's deep laugh filled her with such relief her heart almost stopped. "I don't think so. I'll just have Meg check in on you when I can't. That way I feel a bit more secure."

"So you'll let me live on my own?" Christine was shocked he was letting it go with so little resistance.

"Letting you? I thought you were an independent woman." Christine swatted Erik's arm, to which his only response was to chuckle and wrap an arm around her shoulders. For the first time in weeks Christine felt a sense of relief.

XXX

Christine was sure she'd be sick. Absolutely positive. Her entire body was shaking, and sweat was clinging to every inch of her body. She was sure she was pale as a ghost. But there she was on the witness stand, testifying against Raoul. She had no idea what she was saying, but the words left her mouth in a steady stream. When it was all over, she was surprised she had made it. The first thing she did was rush into Erik's arms, never before realizing just how safe she felt in his embrace. "Let's go. Please." She had her face buried against his strong chest and her hands were clutching the fabric of the suit he was wearing. Erik didn't hesitate in leading Christine out of the court and out into the busy New York afternoon. Tomorrow the jury would decide Raoul's fate, and Christine felt a sense of dread just thinking about it.

"God Erik. What am I going to do? You know he'll find a way to get away with this. That bastard. I hate him for this. I hate not feeling safe." Erik had to resist the urge to once again mention that she wouldn't have to worry about her safety if she'd just move in with him. Christine said nothing else as they walked down the street, but her hand held onto his tightly and he knew that compared to her outer composure, inside Christine must be falling apart. He hated her seeing this way, it truly made him regret not ending that fool's miserable life.

XXX

Even though Christine had been adamant about returning back to her apartment she had agreed to stay with Erik during the trial and secretly, she was glad of it. She couldn't deny the fact that every time she entered Erik's apartment a sense of safety, warm and happiness overcame her. And little by little it was beginning to feel more like home than anywhere else she'd ever been. But then again, any place Erik was, was her home. She never thought she could love someone so deeply. And she never even dreamed that someone could love her so completely and limitlessly. Erik was everything she'd ever wanted and more. And she was beginning to appreciate his patience with her more and more with each passing day. They bickered constantly but Erik never stayed angry with her, he never walked away from her. And once she'd cooled down he'd take her in his arms and tell her that he loved her. It was truly amazing how those words never failed to melt her heart.

Christine still had rehearsals and Erik said he had business to attend to. But that night when they returned home Christine wanted nothing more than to be in Erik's arms. After dinner she lured him into the living room with the promise of some dancing. Christine turned on some soft jazz-something that had been growing on her lately. She'd never cared for it before, but Erik enjoyed it and she learned to appreciate its soft, seducing tone. When Erik took her into the strong circle of his arms Christine didn't waste any time in pressing her body against his. She heard Erik's soft groan and knew that she'd been neglecting this part of their relationship for too long. She leaned up and softly whispered in his ear, making sure her breath fanned against Erik's skin as she did so, "I've missed you." She knew that Erik wouldn't need any further explaining and when his arms tightened around her waist she knew that her apology had been more than accepted.

They slowly swayed with the music, completely lost in each others embrace. Completely entranced by each others gazes. Erik's strong hands lightly ran up and down Christine's back, causing shivers of pleasure to race up her spine. She rested her head against his shoulder, breathing in the scent of him while the sound of his heart beat thrummed beneath her ear. Christine started getting annoyed by the fact that most of Erik's body was clothed. Though she absolutely adored the sight of him in a suit, when she was this close to him it did have its disadvantages. Like keeping her hands and his skin apart. She lifted her head from his shoulder and let her hands slide over his chest. When her fingers began moving to his buttons, Erik's eyes closed, suddenly overcome by a wave of desire he hadn't felt so strongly in a long time. He suddenly found it hard to control himself. When he opened his eyes once more, Christine was looking up at him as she pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders. When it was on the floor behind them he swept the tips of his fingers over the bone of her jaw, gently tilting her face up towards his. Their lips touched and for a moment it seemed as if the world had gone still. It was just the two of them, with their bodies together and hearts pounding. As Christine's tongue swept against his the urge to take her right there was overwhelming and he had to pull away. "Christine-" But Christine silenced him with a slim finger pressed against his lips.

"Erik, I've changed my mind." Her blue eyes looked into his and for a moment he wondered what she was referring to. "I love you Erik and I don't want to wait. Not anymore," she whispered, half of her felt embarrassed while the other felt more wild and brave than she could ever remember before feeling. Erik's gaze bored into hers and she briefly wondered if he'd turn her down. They'd discussed it before and she had always felt that she wanted to wait till she was married before sleeping with someone. But due to the events with Raoul and much consideration she realized that waiting no longer mattered to her. She wanted Erik and she knew that he wanted her. That he loved her and cherished her. And if tomorrow wasn't promised to them, she didn't want to regret not being with the man she loved with all her heart in the most beautiful way. She knew she'd never regret this. She knew she'd never love anyone as intensely as she loved Erik and she knew that this moment felt right. "Erik, say something." Christine felt her face go hot as she took in the expression on Erik's face. He was still silent, but his eyes were still focused on hers and their was an expression on his face she'd never seen before.

"Christine, are you sure this is what you want? I'll only ask once, if you don't want me to make love to you tell me now." Christine was sure she'd never felt such an intense shock of longing go through her before. She didn't need to reconsider it, she didn't need to think about it anymore. She knew what she wanted and he was right in front of her. Christine closed the space between them and pressed her lips to his. "Make love to me Erik," she whispered against his lips as she began slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Erik wouldn't and couldn't refuse and in one swift movement he lifted her off her feet and carried her down the hall and towards his bedroom.

XXX

_A/N: Apparently those divider things aren't working..._

_I know I previously mentioned in this story that Christine had told Erik that she wanted to remain a virgin till marriage. And that they both agreed upon this. However I sat here writing and this just began to unfold. I wrote and realized that it could go one of two ways and I simply feel I cannot recreate what is naturally flowing in my thoughts at this moment. I do believe that waiting till marriage is an amazing thing. And while I myself for a long time wanted to wait my opinion on the matter has changed. I hope what will come in the next chapter will satisfy you my dear readers! Let me know what you think!_

* * *


	33. Truth Tells

A/N: I know, I know...it has been more than a year. But I have not forgotten my stories, nor have I forgotten my readers (if any of you are still there). I've neglected my writing for far too long, and I've truly missed it. Things have been crazy, and they only get crazier as time goes on. However, a little birdy *cough* Phantomsevenstar *cough* reminded me of how much I've missed fanfic and that it was time to breathe life into my stories once more. I would appreciate any feedback and reviews! It's been too long since I've written anything, and I'm sure my writing has suffered. I do have plans for our little love birds, so fear not. Even if these two chapters are lacking...the ones that are to follow shall not be!

Erik effortlessly lifted Christine into his arms, his breath catching in his throat as her soft, warm body pressed against his. He couldn't believe this was happening. They'd talked about it before, and had agreed on certain boundaries-they wouldn't make love until they were married. _If_ they were ever married. Yet here they were, she gazing up at him, her eyes bright with the same longing and desire he felt. As he carried her down the hall, he felt panic rise in him. What if he didn't please her? What if he hurt her? What if she later regretted this? What if-

Before he could finish the rest of his negative thoughts, the doorbell rang, hitting him like a bucket of ice cold water. He stopped in his tracks, hoping against hope he had just imagined it. But alas, it rang again, causing a choice expletive to leave his lips. Looking down at Christine, he could see his own disappointment mirrored on her face. Her soft, pink lips were pouting and her eyes were downcast. He chuckled softly and set her on her feet, his fingers brushing over the smooth skin of her cheek.

"Not to worry mon cher, I'm sure it's nothing important. I'll join you in a moment." He lifted her hand to his lips and left her in the half, making his way to the door while cursing whatever fool dared to interrupt this moment.

When he pulled the door open, he was shocked to find Christopher Fairfax standing outside his apartment. His visible brow lifted, though he said nothing else as he invited the man inside, a feeling of unease settling in the pit of his stomach as he watched the man drag his hands nervously through his greying hair. He led the man into the dining room, and took a seat, motioning for Mr. Fairfax to do the same.

"What brings you to my home at such an ungodly hour man?" Erik questioned, casting a wary eye on his friend.

"It appears there was an accident Erik. A fire. It didn't spread thank God, and there wasn't much damage but-" Erik swiftly cut him off.

"Was anyone hurt?" Christopher smiled. Naturally Erik would put the safety of his employees before something as trivial as damage and the cost of repairs.

"No. No one was hurt. They were locking up for the night when they smelled the smoke. It started backstage. They think someone forgot to unplug a curling iron, or something foolish." Christopher leaned back in the chair, feeling a bit more relieved now that he was able to inform Erik of the situation. So far the younger man seemed calm, and not upset. But then, Erik had always been good at hiding his true feelings.

"How long will it take to repair the damage?" Erik inwardly cringed, dreading the answer. While cost was of no issue, timing was. If it took too long to repair the theatre, rehearsals would have to be canceled and then opening night would have to be pushed back.

"That would be the problem…they expect it to take at least a month," even as the words left his mouth he regretted them, he could see the anger flash behind the other mans eyes.

"Very well. Inform the cast and crew that there will be no rehearsals for the next few weeks." Erik rose, offering his hand to Christopher.

"I'm sorry Erik, I know you had planned on opening at the start of the season-"

"Not to worry. Thank you for coming to tell me. Have a goodnight." Erik led the man back to the door, saw him out, and locked it behind him. He passed a hand over his eyes, the tips of his fingers brushing over the cool surface of his mask. He sighed, wondering if perhaps this fire meant more than just pushing back opening night.

XXX

Christine climbed onto Erik's bed, falling back against the pillows as she stared at the door, her stomach full of butterflies as she raked her fingers through her hair. She had never been so nervous and excited in her life. She wanted to make love to this man more than anything she had ever wanted in her life. Yet at the same time, she had doubts swirling around her mind, like a dangerous whirlpool, attempting to suck her happiness away. True, Erik was a virgin as well, but that didn't make her feel like they were on even ground. He was gorgeous, sexy, powerful, confident…with a simple touch, he made her weak in the knees. She had no doubt he'd make the experience pleasurable for her. However, she had doubts as to her own abilities. She frowned, trying to dispel her fears. If Erik didn't desire her, she wouldn't be on his bed now, waiting for him to return so they could pick up where they left off. He loved her, and he would always would, whether or not she knocked his socks off in bed. She sighed, a smile replacing the frown on her lips as she leaned back against her pillows, turning onto her side as she waited for her lover to return. She closed her eyes and forced herself to take deep, soothing breaths so she would be less nervous when he did finally enter the room.

XXX

Erik quietly stepped into his bedroom, about to call to Christine when he caught sight of her lying in his bed. At first he thought she was simply lying there, waiting for him before he realized she had fallen asleep. Despite his inner turmoil, a smile still found its way to his lips as he took in the endearing sight. He walked over to the side of the bed, leaning over her and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before softly whispering her name.

XXX

Christine woke to the sound of her name being softly whispered into her ear. She smiled as she opened her eyes to look up at Erik. However, the smile quickly faded as she looked at his face. She sat up, her hand reaching for his as she sat beside her on the bed.

"What's wrong?" She asked, fearing the worst. What if he had changed his mind?

"Christine…we need to talk," Erik said the words softly, though they were still heavy, as if someone had just sucked a bit of the air out of the room. Christine said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

"You know I own quite a few theatres in New York. Though I've never told you which ones. Nor have I ever let it or made it become something that made any difference in our relationship. I never wanted you to think you had any advantages or disadvantages simply because I had some sway in the world of performing," He paused, watching her face as she listened to him. She nodded, indicating that she was following and wanted him to continue. He mentally prepared himself to see that look of understanding be replaced by one of suspicion, but it couldn't be helped. He had to be honest.

"When you auditioned for the opera...and then when you got the part, you were so happy. I've never seen you that happy, proud and confident ever before. I wanted to tell you the truth then, but I didn't want to take away the feeling of accomplishment you had-" The look was there, she was beginning to put the pieces together.

"I own the Divine Opera Co. I was the one who invited you to audition, and I was the one who ultimately decided to give you the role." The look of suspicion turned to one of anger, and Erik knew that what trust they had between them had shattered into a million pieces.


	34. Try a little tenderness

Christine released Erik's hand, rising from the bed, and turning to look at him. She shook her head, not wanting to believe what he had said, yet knowing it had been true. How had she not figured it out already? All the clues were there…him showing up to rehearsals, him seeming to know so much about the production…

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Even she could hear the pain in her voice.

"Like I said, I didn't want you to feel any less accomplished because I own the theatre," Erik reached for her, but she took a step back.

"I only got that part because of you. Hell, I was only even offered an audition because of you!" Christine's voice was shaking, he could see the anger rising in her, leaving a red flush on her cheeks and neck.

"No Christine! You got the part because you're talented. Even without me, you still would have received the role. Everyone loved you."

"Right. And I'm sure had they not liked me, someone else would have been offered the role. That's crap Erik, and you know it. I've worked so hard, and I thought, maybe, against all odds it was paying off. That I was lucky and that I wouldn't have to wait years and years before finally making it. But naturally, it was too good to be true, like everything." Christine blinked the tears away, damning herself for being weak enough to cry.

"Just because I was the one who landed you the audition doesn't mean you deserve the role any less. Is it so wrong that I wanted to help you reach your dreams sooner than you would have otherwise? Is it wrong that I wanted to use my power to help you, the woman I love? Is it so wrong that I chose to keep it from you for fear of making you doubt yourself the way you are now?"

"Yes, Erik. You lied to me. You should have told me to begin with. I can't believe you would have kept something so big from me." Christine sighed, the anger that had so quickly flooded her, just as quickly rushed away, leaving her empty and depleted.

"Christine, I'm sorry. I never wanted to lie to you. But I also didn't want you to feel unworthy of your success. I had planned on telling you on opening night, but seeing as opening night is postponed, I took it as a sign that I should tell you the truth." Erik watched as Christine's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Postponed? Why?"

"There's been a fire," Erik explained, watching as the blood drained from Christine's face.

XXX

A fire. Christine shut her eyes at all the horrible things that could mean. She had friends who were in the opera as well. What if they'd been harmed?

"Meg-"

"Meg is fine. No one was harmed," Erik interrupted, before Christine could voice her fears.

Christine breathed a sigh of relief. But then remembered that she was still upset. This lie had been going on for months. Erik had had so many opportunities to tell her the truth, yet he hadn't. If he didn't tell her this, what else could he keep from her?

Her gaze moved over his features. The features she knew as well as her own. Wouldn't she know if he was keeping something else, something more important? Yet she hadn't realized this. Though, looking back, she realized she did suspect something was being hidden from her. And if she thought about it, he did have a point. She would have thought he gave her the part simply because he was biased and loved her. But he was an artist. A musician. If he didn't think she had the talent for it, he would have never given her the role. She knew this deep down, but that didn't completely erase the sting of the blow that his deception had dealt.

"I'm going to bed…" She walked to the door, glancing at his down-turned face. She hated hurting him, knowing that he would wallow in self-hatred once she had left. But it couldn't be helped. He had lied to her.

"I'm so sorry Christine." Erik watched as she nodded and left, closing the door behind her. She deserved to be mad, to never forgive him, to hate him. Especially considering what they had almost done. It was better they had been interrupted and circumstances had forced him into telling her the truth. If she had found out after they had made love…he dreaded to think of how much worse the situation would have been.

With a sigh, he laid down, staring at the ceiling, wondering where this would now leave them.

XXX

Christine stared up at her ceiling, wondering how things could change so swiftly. One moment she had been in Erik's arms, wanting to make love to him. The next, she was in her bed, alone, wondering where this situation left them.

Was his deception really that horrible if it had been done out of love for her? Or was his lie only a prelude to further ones to come? She had thought he would never lie to her, that he would never intentionally hurt her. Did this count? Should she overlook this or take this as a warning. She closed her eyes, exhausted at all the questions and doubts that suddenly overwhelmed her. She pressed a hand to her forehead, willing the pain that had gathered behind there to go away.

She loved Erik, she always would. But if she let go of this incident, would her love blind her and push aside her good judgment in the future? Did she need to worry about future lies or was this simply a one time mistake that would never happen again? Should she worry about this when there were so many more serious things that could have happened?

Erik had been her lifesaver ever since the moment he had come back into her life. She couldn't bear to think of living without him. He filled her days, and her nights and she didn't think she'd ever tire of seeing him, or of hearing his voice. He had given her hope, and gave her back music. In a sense, he had given her back her life. And when he had saved her from Raoul-She could never repay him for that, or the patience and compassion he showed her afterwards.

She sighed yet again, knowing that she couldn't stay upset with him. That the moment he confessed to her, she had already forgiven him. However, that didn't mean she had to let him know he was forgiven. At least not right away.

A small smile found its way to her lips, and she drifted off to sleep, knowing that despite this blunder, Erik loved her.

XXX

When Erik left his room the next morning, he felt an overwhelming need to see Christine. To know whether or not she could forgive him. But when he went towards her room, he saw the door was open and she wasn't inside. Confused, and more than just a bit worried, he headed into the kitchen, seeing a note on the counter.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and picked it up.

Erik,

I've gone to meet Meg for coffee and some shopping. I have my cell, call me if you need me.

Christine

No love, no mention of last night. What if she decided to leave him? What if after talking to Meg, the blonde would convince Christine she could do better than him? He didn't dare to think of what his life would be like without Christine. Instead, he headed to his gym, set on venting his fears and frustrations through physical exercise.

XXX

"So he owns the theatre then?" Meg asked, taking a sip of her iced vanilla coffee.

Christine nodded, sipping on her own mocha latte as they walked along the east village. "Yeah…I should have known. I mean, he had mentioned the fact that he owned or was at least a manager in several theatres here in Manhattan. I just never thought he'd own the theatre that hired me! At least not without mentioning it for goodness sake."

Meg attempted to hide her smile by sticking her straw between her lips and taking another drink. "Well, why do you think he did it? Not only lied to you, but set up the audition for you as well."

Meg's question took Christine by surprise. She expected her friend to be just as shocked, if not more shocked than she was. At the very least, she expected her friend to utter some choice words followed by why men were such evil bastards. Apparently this man in her best friend's life had drastically changed her perspective on the male species.

"Well, I guess he arranged the audition because he knew how much I wanted something more than being an understudy. And I suppose he felt that I was ready for it. He knew I would second guess myself and the reasons why I got the role if I knew he was behind it." Christine took a thoughtful sip, looking sideways at her friend.

"Well, was he so wrong? He loves you! He wanted you to get that part and he knew that telling you the truth might cause more harm than good. He didn't lie to hurt you, or to purposely deceive you. He did it because sometimes the truth isn't really that important. What's important is that he loves you, and you love him. He'd never intentionally hurt you. You and I both know that. Now let it go and lets go shopping, so you can go home to that man of yours and show him that you love him and forgive him." Meg looped her arm through Christine's beaming at her friend, when she knew Christine couldn't argue her logic. However, when Christine suddenly froze in her tracks, the blonde's brows drew together, wondering what was wrong now.

"Oh my God Meg…we almost made love last night," Christine didn't seem embarrassed by this confession, though her cheeks reddened when Meg started giggling.

"I wondered how long it would take before you couldn't stand waiting anymore and jumped him." Meg began giggling again at the shocked, slightly indignant look on Christine's face. "Well in that case girl, lets get a move on, we have more shopping to do than I originally thought."

XXX

Christine opened the door to Erik's apartment, forcing the smile from her face, willing herself to act composed as she stepped inside the apartment. She looked around, not seeing Erik in the kitchen or dining room. She set closed the door and set down her bags, turning on the lights in the kitchen as she called his name, making sure to make her voice neutral. She waited a while for a response, while pulling a bottle of water from the fridge.

When Erik did appear, he looked concerned and made sure to stand a few feet away from her, as if he feared her throwing something at him or slapping him. She almost laughed at the expression on his face, looking like a heart broken little boy. She couldn't stand to see him that way, but she wasn't entirely ready to ease his suffering either.

"Did you already eat dinner? I had lunch with Meg, but that was a few hours ago. I thought we might have dinner together, that is unless you've already eaten." It was harder than she thought it would be to keep her voice flat, disinterested. Even harder still to resist the urge to close the space between them and wrap her arms around him.

"I didn't have dinner yet, no. Would you like me to cook, or did you feel like ordering out?"

Christine scoffed, looking offended at his reply. Great, she had barely been home for a few minutes and already she was upset with him. This had to be a sign for the worst.

"Erik, I am perfectly capable of cooking. I don't need you to do so, neither do I need someone else to do it for us. However, I am craving some Indian food, and I am tired…so take out might be a good idea." She grinned as she saw the relieved expression on his face. He simply nodded and she grabbed the phone, placing an order at the local Indian restaurant. "The food will be here in about 30 minutes. I'm going to go put my purchases away." She grabbed her bags and headed to her room, leaving him staring after her.

XXX

Christine smirked as she hung up the last few pieces of clothing in her closet, turning to the last two bags that were still on her bed. Reaching inside the first bag she grabbed a tissue paper wrapped bundle that she quickly opened, lifting out several lacy, rather indiscreet pieces of cloth which she then placed in the dresser. The second bag was quite large, and held several similar bundles, which she opened up, placing bras, panties, as well as silky, lacy items away with the first bunch. She looked down into the drawer, her cheeks slightly pink as she took in the sight of all the lingerie she had purchased with Meg earlier that day. Oh yes, she had forgiven Erik. And after he caught sight of her in any of these items, he would be sure of it.

XXX

When Christine walked out of her room, the smell of Indian food immediately filled her senses. Her stomach growled, reminding her of how hungry she'd been. She headed into the dining room, seeing Erik sitting at the table with two loaded plates of food on the table before him. She quietly sat across from him, thanking him for setting up the table before she began eating. She watched him through the entire meal, not only seeing, but feeling the anxiety and dread he felt. She began to feel guilty for letting him feel this way, but then felt better knowing that he'd soon know that she was no longer upset.

When he pushed his plate away (having hardly touched any of his food) Christine stood and walked over to his side of the table. He looked down at the table top, not meeting her gaze. She smiled, placing a hand on his cheek, relieved when he lifted his eyes to her. He seemed a bit surprised that she was smiling though he said nothing.

She brushed several wayward strands of his inky hair out of his eyes, her heart swelling at the emotion she saw in their blue depths. She pressed her lips to his visible temple and slid down onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, cuddling against him when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Erik, I love you. I know you're beating yourself up over having lied to me. But I know why you did it. Yes, I was upset. And no, I don't like the idea of you lying to me. But I have reason to believe that it was a singular occurrence and my trust is rightly placed with you-" Erik made to speak, but she pressed her finger to his lips. "I love you with all my heart, and I trust you completely. You've done so much for me, and you've been there for me, never wanting or expecting anything in return. How could I not forgive you? You're the best man, if not the best person I know. I just wish you could see it too." She pressed her forehead against his, waiting for her words to sink in. She felt his grip on her tighten, before he released the breath he'd been holding.

"I don't deserve you," he whispered, pressing his lips lightly against hers. She smiled, placing her hand against his cheek.

"No, but you'll get used to it." She smirked, a playful gasp escaping her lips as he swatted at her backside. "Now my hunky man, you can earn your way back into my good graces by doing the dishes while I make us some hot chocolate." She kissed him once again, her heart lifting as she took in the sight of the smile on his lips, the twinkle in his eye. They'd be just fine. In fact, she had a feeling that this was a turning point in their relationship, one which would bring things along things neither of them would expect.


	35. Passion Play

**A/N:**_ I had thought of this huge author's note to write the other day, but now at 4:22 AM it just isn't coming to me. I do however want to say that it meant the world to me to see the reviews that waited for me after I had updated with the last two chapters. I love writing, and I'd neglected it too long. To come back, and to get such a positive response just renews my desire to begin writing once again. I will be updating this story as often as possible, till it is completed. Then I will begin working on the others._

_Most of this chapter was a bit of an accident. One that I do not regret. I had though of how I wanted certain things to go. However, once I started writing this..things just suddenly happened and I found myself pulled in as if I were a character in this fic, instead of the writer. I hope you like it, and the chapter to come. R&R! I love you!

* * *

_

The next few days were spent mostly apart from one another. Erik had to be at the theatre to oversee repairs, and to take stock of all that had been damaged and would need to be replaced. Though Christine wished they could spend the time together, she knew that it was important to Erik that everything be fixed perfectly, and as quickly as possible. She knew that the delayed opening really bothered him, but he was doing his best not to show his impatience. At the time of the fire, rehearsal had only been a week and a half away; not it would be at least four weeks till everything was repaired. Christine didn't know what to do with herself in the meantime. Erik had movies, books, music as well as an assortment of other things that could keep a person occupied for hours, if not days. However, the one thing Christine would like to occupy herself with was coming home quite late at night, leaving little to no time to spend with him.

Christine raked a hand through her curly, brown hair, sighing as she sat back on the couch, gazing out the windows to take in the sight of the sun reflected off the many skyscrapers. In a city full of so many people, she felt incredibly lonely. Meg was on another date with this John character, and though Christine was loathe to admit it, Meg and Erik made up the majority of her friends. Sure she had quite a few acquaintances, but no one she'd genuinely enjoy spending the day with. She tapped her fingers against the leather armrest, her mind going through the many things she could do. Then with a smile, she realized there was a certain person she hadn't seen in a while. She could only hope that her quirky friend had a lunch break coming up.

XXX

Marielle's eyes went wide as she watched Christine enter the shop. She hadn't seen the girl since the day she quit, and she had begun to wonder if she'd ever see her again.

"Christine!" Heedless of the many customers gathered about, Marielle threw her arms around the brunette girl's shoulders.

Christine laughed, wrapping her own arms around her ex-manager. "Hey Marielle, I know its been a while, but I thought I'd stop by."

Marielle took a step back, crossing her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes and tapped her foot against the carpeted floor. "That man of yours isn't neglecting you, is he?"

Christine laughed and shook her head. "No, he's just been working. Unavoidable, however annoying it is. Can you take a coffee break?"

Marielle looked around the shop, shrugged her shoulders and held out a finger. "One sec, let me see if there's anyone competent enough to be left in charge." She dashed off and returned a few minutes later. "All righty, lets go!"

Together they headed back out of the shop and down the street to a small little bistro, getting seated at a table outside, so they could enjoy the crisp, autumn air.

"So what's been going on with you Miss Diva?" Marielle leaned back in her chair, taking a bite of her breadstick as she looked across the table at Christine.

Christine shrugged her shoulders, looking back at this woman who seemed to see into a persons soul. "Well, I'm pretty much moved in with Erik. The opera won't be opening up for at least another month and, well I guess that's it. Kind of boring, huh?"

Marielle blinked a few times then began to laugh. "Boring? You call living with Adonis boring? For goodness sake girl, you're going to be an opera star, with a hot, rich boyfriend!" Marielle shook her head, then took a sip of her iced tea. "You've got it made cookie. I don't see what could be wrong. Unless-" She leaned forward, her eyes narrowing yet again. "He's not..well, lacking in certain departments is he?"

Christine choked on her tea. Her eyes going wide as she grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth. "No he is not! Not that I'd exactly know…" She blushed, her sentence trailing off as she looked down at her plate.

"You mean you haven't done the deed?" Marielle looked positively overjoyed at this bit of information.

Christine turned a few shades redder and simply nodded. Marielle squealed in delight. "Well that only leaves on solution my darling!"

Christine arched a delicate brow. "What option would that be?"

Marielle leaned across the table, a mischievous grin on her face. "Class is in session. I suggest you pay attention love."

XXX

Erik entered his apartment, feeling a pang of guilt as he glanced at the clock in the kitchen. 11:32 PM. Though he knew he had to oversee repairs at the theatre, he still felt bad not spending time with Christine, especially now that she was basically living with him. He knew that she wanted to spend time with him, and it hurt her that he was hardly around. He could see it in her eyes when he left in the morning and when he got home at night. Usually she waited for him, with a cold plate of take out. Tonight however, she was no where to be seen. His brow furrowed in confusion. Could she be asleep already? She was always a bit of a night owl…but maybe she got tired early? However, when he peeked into her room, her bed was empty. He began to worry when he checked his own room and she wasn't there either. He quickly reached into his pocket for his mobile and called her number.

After three rings she answered the phone. "Hello?" Her voice sounded calm, disinterested almost. He began to feel a bit frustrated. Didn't she know he had been worried about her?

"Hello Christine, may I ask where you are?" He tried, but failed to keep the impatience out of his voice.

"Out." Even as Christine said it, she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She knew she was pushing it, but it was time Erik got a taste of his own medicine.

"I can see that. Should I be expecting you home anytime soon?" Erik clenched his fist, willing himself to keep control of his temper.

"I'm taking care of a few things, I'll be home when I can." Christine looked across the table at Meg and Marielle, both girls had huge grins on their faces as they heard their friends end of the conversation.

"I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then." Erik hung up the phone. More than a little bit annoyed. Though he hated to admit it, he had taken Christine for granted as of late. He knew that no matter what time he came home, she'd be there, even if she was pissed off with him. Yet tonight she had gone out. He didn't know where, or with who. He didn't even know when she'd be home! It was incredibly aggravating, especially for someone who liked to be in control of everything.

He shoved a hand through his hair, any exhaustion he had previously felt was suddenly gone. He didn't know what to do with himself. He was still frustrated and he didn't think he'd be able to stay still. With a sigh, he stalked off into the living room, resigning himself to spending the rest of the night with the only thing he could rely on. Music.

XXX

Christine frowned as she set her phone down on Meg's kitchen table. "He sounded upset," she said, looking from Meg to Mari.

"Oh cheer up love. Men like being in control. They like knowing where we are, who we're with and when we'll be home to come lavish them with affection. You simply switched up the game, and now he's trying to get secure footing back. Never fear, once you get home, he'll be all over you." Mari reached across the table, taking Christine's hand in hers and giving it a light, reassuring squeeze.

Christine nodded as she took the drink Meg handed her. "What's this?" She asked, sniffing the pink liquid.

"Liquid courage my friend. That's all you need to know." Meg took her own glass in hand and quickly downed her drink. Mari followed suit, leaving Christine with her own, full glass. Christine shrugged a shoulder and lifted the glass to her lips, expecting whatever it was to be not so pleasant. However, after the first sip she was intrigued-it wasn't bad at all. Before she knew it, her glass was empty as well. The three girls giggled, followed by Meg pouring them all another glass.

By the time 2AM rolled round, the three girls were giggling and more than a little dizzy. They had spent the night with girl talk, pizza and the drink Meg had called "liquid courage." It had been just the kind of thing that Christine needed. Her spirits were restored and she felt like she was ready to face Erik once she got home. She only hoped she wouldn't fall on her backside on the way back to his apartment.

When Meg yawned, they all agreed it would be best for them all to get some rest. Christine and Mari hopped into a cab, and when it reached Erik's apartment, the older woman leaned over and hugged Christine.

"Good luck love. Not that you'll need it." She kissed Christine's cheek and winked. Christine giggled, stepping out of the cab, she waved and headed into the apartment building.

XXX

Christine quietly stepped into the apartment, her eyes adjusting to the darkness as she looked around. She was half-relieved and half-disappointed when she didn't immediately see Erik. At least he wasn't up waiting for her. That would have spelled an argument, she was sure of it.

Closing the door behind her, she set her purse on the kitchen counter, grabbing a cooking from a small jar before walking through the dining room and finally into the living room. Was her mind playing tricks on her or was there a pair of feet hanging off the edge of the sofa? Walking closer, she saw that Erik was splayed out on the leather couch, his chest rising and falling with the soft, slow rhythm of sleep.

Her lips curved into a smile, she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead, smoothing back a few wayward strands of hair as she crouched beside him.

"Erik, wake up. I'm home." She lightly grabbed his shoulder and shook him, watching as his eyes fluttered open and landed on her face. He slowly sat up, trying to remember how he wound up asleep and on the couch in the first place.

"Where were you?" He couldn't keep the accusation out of his voice, nor could he prevent the look that came over him, making him look much like a pouting, 5 year old boy. Christine laughed at both his question and his expression, causing Erik's frown to deepen.

"I was with Meg and Mari. We had a girl's night. I hope you don't mind." She sat down next to him and looked at him, her eyes twinkling in the glow of the candles he had lit earlier.

"No, I don't mind. I was just worried when I came home and you were no where to be found..and there was no note either." Though Erik's mind was still a bit foggy from his short nap, he was quick to notice the flush in her cheeks, and the pitch of her voice. It seemed Christine had gotten up to some drinking tonight.

Christine rolled her eyes, leaning back against the plush cushions as she regarded Erik with a cool, level expression. "Oh please. I'm surprised you came home before I did. I'm sorry I wasn't here waiting for you, like some loyal puppy. I'm tired of being here, all day, alone. Waiting. I didn't mean to make you worry, but I'm just not up to waiting for you anymore love. No matter how sexy you are." She leaned over, lightly patting his cheek, in a rather clumsy way.

"I never said you had to wait for me. And you know that I've had to be at the theatre. I haven't been purposely neglecting you. There's no reason for you to suddenly go out, without a single word and have me worrying about you while you're drinking with your friends!" Erik stood up, completely awake now that his anger had sparked. Suddenly Christine was up too, standing in front of him. She swayed slightly, and Erik shot a hand out to steady her, lest she fall. Christine, however, would have none of it and she angrily swatted his hand away.

"I don't care! I can do what I want, when I want! The same as you. You say you have to be at the theatre, but that's crap and you know it. You've got a handful of people that you trust who could oversee it for you, without a problem! But no! Instead, you're up, leaving at the crack of dawn, and coming back at ridiculous hours of the night. I need you too you know! Or am I not as important? Doesn't it matter that I want to spend time with you? That I've waited for a whole week for you, and when you come home all you do is kiss me on the cheek and go to bed?!" Christine stomped her foot in frustration, angrily dashing away the tears that had come to her eyes. She glared at Erik, daring him, willing him to say something, anything to contradict her. But he simply opened his mouth and closed it again. She was about to speak again, to taunt him, to prove that she was right and he was wrong. And she would have, but Erik had other plans.

Before she had time to react, Erik had grabbed her. One hand fisted in her hair, the other grabbing her waist as he pressed her body tightly against his own. He looked down at her, his eyes boring into hers for a moment before he pressed his lips almost roughly against hers. Her breath caught in her throat. She was still angry. Especially now that he had cut her off when she had made some rather good points. How dare he start kissing her in an attempt to distract her! It was such a shame that it almost worked. Almost.

Christine pushed him away. Her face glowing with anger, desire and the remnants of the liquor she'd consumed. She looked at Erik, took in the sight of his heaving chest, and knew she was playing with fire. She took a step back, crossing her arms over her chest, fixing him with a look that would have floored a lesser man. But not Erik. In one stride he had his arms around her again; his lips at her throat, his hands on her hips. Christine couldn't contain the moan that escaped her lips he yet again crushed her body to his. Anger and longing battled inside of her, causing her to push at his shoulders, in a half-hearted attempt to push him away before she shoved her hands in his hair, pulling his head down to hers. He groaned as her teeth grazed his bottom lip, her fingers tugging at the strands of his dark silky hair.

His hands ran down her body, following the curve of her hips before sliding his hands over her backside. He placed his hands on her bottom, pushing her even more firmly against him as his lips claimed hers. In a matter of moments, both of their shirts were on the floor, and their hands were sliding along the others bare, exposed flesh.

Erik shuddered as Christine ran her nails over the skin of his chest, her lips leaving his to press kisses along his cheek and jaw. As she moved to his neck, she parted her lips, gently nipping at his skin before sweeping the tip of her tongue along the areas she had bitten.

When she looked up at him, she looked every bit the fiery minx he knew her to be. Her skin was flushed, glowing in the candle light, her hair was loose and flowing, standing out against her smooth, creamy skin, her chest rising and falling rapidly as a few ragged breaths left her lips. She placed a hand behind his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair as she pressed her body up against his own.

"If you do not take me into your bedroom now, you will rue the day you were born Erik Destler."


	36. Till Now

**A/N:** _This is the first time I've attempted something so detailed. The scene in the living room where they argue, and then begin to kiss..that was the accident that I mentioned earlier. It just sort of happened and I thought "what a sexy way for them to wind up in bed." It was like neither of them planned, yet it's fitting. They're both incredibly passionate people. Arguing simply brought it out, and made them act on their underlying desires. Please tell me what you think, whether you liked it or not. I tried to keep it as ...artistic as possible, without resorting to too much pornographic monologue. Again, please R&R, and from the bottom of my heart, thank you for sticking with me. I write for you. _

* * *

Christine gasped, her back arching as Erik pressed her down into the mattress. They had come into his room, and he had picked her up, placing her on the bed, then placed his body above hers. He began placing kisses on any piece of available skin; her cheeks, her neck, collarbone, the swell of her breasts. Her hands were on his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. Her eyes closed and her lip found its way between her lips as she pressed her hips up against his, eliciting a growl from Erik. He looked down at her, his hands moving to her hips, and holding them down as his lips began to move lower, moving between her still-clothed breasts.

Christine groaned in frustration, squirming beneath him as his teeth and then lips grazed the pale skin of her chest. "Erik-" Any further complaint was lost once his mouth closed over a breast. The heat of his mouth sinking through the fabric of her bra. She could feel the brush of his tongue against her throbbing nipple through the material. She moaned, her eyes closing yet again as a wave of pleasure moved through her, settling her lower stomach, fueling the fire that had already begun to gather there. She reached behind her back, quickly unhooking the troubling piece of clothing. Erik pulled the straps from her shoulders, then quickly flung the bra behind him.

He looked down at her, taking in the sight of her perfect breasts. Her chest rose in fell quickly, her breasts swaying with the movement of each breath. She blushed, feeling self conscious by his stare, and moved to cover her chest with her arms. Erik grabbed her wrists, pinning them together by her head, preventing any concealment. He looked into her eyes, and Christine felt a tingling between her thighs. She watched as Erik moved his free hand, placing it on her shoulder, a soft caress that had her longing for his hand to finally touch her bare breasts.

She didn't have to wait long. He began trailing his hand down, his fingers skating over her silky skin, causing goosebumps to rise all over her body as he finally cupped her breast, his palm pressing against her aching nipple. In the same moment, he leaned forward again, his lips closing over her other nipple, before sweeping his tongue over the stiff peak. Christine moaned, writhing beneath him as he continued to attend to her breasts with his mouth and hand, making her lightheaded with pleasure.

She was hardly aware of it when his lips began trailing away, down her ribcage and over her stomach. Her breath caught as his tongue swept over the trembling skin of her stomach. He had released her wrists, and now his hands were smoothing down her sides. He grabbed her hips, placing a line of kissed along the skin above her panties. She looked down at him, knowing the dark longing that was in his eyes was reflected in hers.

He hooked his fingers under the waist of her panties, tugging them down her hips, then removing them with one, impatient tug. If he hadn't have been hard before, the sight of her completely naked beneath him would have surely down it. His eyes moved from hers, down her body, settling on the small patch of hair between her legs. She was trembling, but he knew it wasn't in fear, but in anticipation, something he himself was feeling. He placed his hand on her knee, softly and gently moving it up her thigh before resting it on her hip. He slowly leaned forward, placing a kiss on the opposite as Christine unconsciously opened her legs further, as if to invite further exploration.

She sharply released the breath she'd been holding as his lips moved to her inner thigh. His tongue brushed against the silky flesh, his breath fanning against her skin, causing a shiver to race up her spine. Her fingers closed over the sheets beneath her, clutching them as his lips began to move away from her thigh. When she felt his tongue brush along her lower lips, she almost came undone right there, however his lips and tongue suddenly moved away. She looked down at his dark head, wondering why he had stopped when she suddenly felt his finger slip between her lips, and brush against her clit, causing her to released a rather ragged sigh.

His finger circled her clit a few times, before lightly rubbing it, sending a fluttering jolt of pleasure to race along her body. Her head fell back against the pillows, her eyes squeezing shut against the strong pleasure she felt. The moan that met her ears when she felt his tongue replace his finger, was almost foreign to her and had she cared, she would have been shocked that it had come from her. Erik's finger slid down along her folds as his tongue moved against her clit. When his finger slipped into her, Christine's hips lifted off the mattress, pressing herself closer against his mouth and hand. Erik lightly sucked on her swollen flesh, his finger slipping in and then out of her. He moved slowly, testing and exploring her with his tongue and fingers, listening to her gasps of pleasure with each stroke of his tongue and each sweep of his fingers. He slid two fingers inside of her, bending them slightly to rub against a spot he had heard was rumored to cause just as much, if not more pleasure to a woman than the clit. When her hips bucked against him, he knew it wasn't such a rumor after all. He slid his fingers in and out with a bit more speed, pumping his hand back and forth as she tongue continued rubbing against her.

Christine's back arched, and her hands found their way into his hair, pressing his face against her as her hips bucked again. She felt pleasure spiraling towards her, causing her to squirm on the bed sheets as it came closer and closer. She gasped, her body tensing as a way of ecstasy hit her, almost overwhelming in its intensity. Erik held her hips down as she moaned in pleasure, her body more flushed than it was before as her climax overcame her. His tongue slipped between her folds, licking up the juices that flowed at of her as she came undone. When she went still he looked up at her while licking his fingers, the taste of her nearly causing him to burst right there.

He kissed a path up her body, before pressing his lips against hers. She tasted herself on his lips and tongue, and felt herself become aroused once more. Though this could have also been due to the fact that his hard body was pressing hers down into the mattress, his cock against her stomach. Her hips lifted unconsciously, pressing herself up against him. Wanting more. Needing more.

His eyes stared into hers, seeking her answer in the depths of her dark orbs. He didn't see any hesitation there. Just the same desire and need he himself felt. He kissed her once more, his knee moving between her legs and spreading them once more as he positioned himself between them. She could feel the tip of his member rubbing against her lips before sliding between them. When he placed himself at her entrance, she held her breath, preparing herself for the pain, and the pleasure she would experience. He hesitated slightly, but she leaned up and pressed her lips to his, silently pleading him to continue.

He slowly entered her, grinding his teeth in an attempt to keep his composure. He never could have imagined that this was what it felt like. That this was what Christine felt like. She bit her bottom lip, feeling her body stretch as he continued sliding into her. She gasped at the sudden pain she felt, not necessarily strong, but a bit unexpected. Erik stopped, looking down at her as she adjusted to the feeling. Eventually the pain began to ebb and was replaced by something else entirely.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips moving against his ear as she whispered, "Make love to me Erik."

Erik groaned, his hands grabbing her hips once more as he pressed himself into her completely, causing them both to moan in pleasure. He back pulling out, before slowly sliding back in, moving at first to a steady, slow rhythm. Then he began to move more quickly, his own need causing him to begin thrusting with a need that he need he could no longer ignore. Christine arched her back, her clit rubbing against his pelvis as he moved over her. His movements increased in speed, bringing forth another gathering of pleasure that settled itself in her core, gathering and swelling inside of her, threatening to overwhelm her once more. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer as they both neared their joint release.

Erik's lips claimed hers once again, his hips slamming hers down into the mattress as his body began to shudder. She pressed herself up against him, clinging to him she felt her walls clench around him. She gasped, her head falling back as another wall of pleasure hit her. A moment later, Erik groaned, his body going stiff as he let himself go inside of her. He rolled them over, settling them on their sides as they both came down from the high they were experiencing.

Christine slid a hand over his damp chest, savoring the feeling she was experiencing in his arms. She looked at him, watching his face as he experienced his own release. When his eyes opened to see her looking at him, her smiled, his hand tangling in her hair as he pulled her close for a kiss, that they soon had to break for need of air.

"I love you," he whispered against her hair, his hand stroking her back.

"I love you too Erik," she replied, before pushing him on his back, straddling him, and kissing him with renewed vigor.


	37. Fearless

_I am so incredibly sorry that I continue to suddenly disappear without warning. Things as always are crazy, but who has a life that isn't just a little bit insane? I apologize and do hope to redeem myself._

Christine woke with a smile on her lips and a blush on her cheeks. Stretching her arms over her head, she opened her eyes, turning her head to behold the glorious sight of Erik's bare upper body, and his even more breath taking bare face. She slowly leaned over, gently running her hand across the right side of his face, her heart swelling with the love she felt for this man.

Before his eyes even opened, Erik's hand was atop Christine's his thumb brushing against her smooth skin. He opened his eyes to find her gazing down at him with all her love for him so clearly on her features. She leaned up, kissing her, wanting to make love to her all over again.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered against her lips, pulling her on top of him and wrapping her in his strong embrace.

"Good morning my love," she breathed in return, her hands moving to his hair, wrapping the black strands around her fingers. He looked up at her with a mischievous grin, his fingers skating along her bare, silky back. It didn't take long till they once again succumbed to their mutual desires.

X

Meg grinned as she saw Christine's name flash on the screen of her cellphone. She cleared her throat and took on a serious tone as she answered.

"My, my missy. It's three in the afternoon. You were supposed to call me when you got home last night. I hope you have a good excuse and an even better apology."

Christine grinned, biting her lip before replying. "Well I don't know if this will suffice, but I do have an excuse. A hot, amazing, glorious excuse."

Meg giggled, settling herself down on the couch as she waited for Christine to spill whatever details she could squeeze out of her.

X

Nadir glared at the man before him, wondering how this man could have possibly made such horrible mistakes. He was just glad that the repairs on the opera were almost complete. He was more than a little shocked when Erik didn't show up that day. But he knew that both Erik and Christine needed to be spending more time together and he was glad that Erik had finally realized it, though he was sure it took some convincing on Christine's part.

He crossed his arms over his chest, staring the man down, "I expect you and your crew to be done with this by the end of the week, or you'll have Mr. Destler to deal with." He almost laughed at the expression those words left on the mans face.

X

The room was hot, almost unbearably so, something that neither of the sweat-pant clad people failed to notice as moved across a blue mat.

"Stop pouncing me damn it!" Erik growled, grabbing Christine's shoulders to prevent her from launching herself at him.

"I'm just trying to defend myself!" She countered, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"Good try, but seeing as I haven't even attacked you yet, you're doing nothing more than creating a frustrating situation," Erik fumed, glaring at her in a way that had her knees turning to jelly.

"Oh shut up and stop being a pansy," Christine grinned, knowing that it wouldn't be long till Erik was beyond words and would be all man in a passionate fury.

In the blink of an eye, Erik had grabbed her, her back to his chest, her wrists closed in an iron grip behind her back. She sighed, knowing she'd have to try and work her way out of his hold, but not quite wanting to at the moment.

"Where's all your spunk now?" He taunted, pulling her back against his body, his breath fanning against her neck. She wondered if he thought he was actually being menacing, because at the moment, the only thing she was afraid of was how much she wanted him in that moment.

She gulped, forcing herself to take a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't see the flush on her skin as she attempted to pull herself together. She pushed her naughty thoughts from her mind and concentrated on the situation at hand. What were her instincts telling her? They told her to try and wrench her arms from his grasp, but she knew that wouldn't be enough. She furrowed her brow for a moment, and then, at a loss for what else to do, she slammed her foot down on his and in the next moment, used her entire body weight to try and force herself out of his grip. They were both surprise when, a second later, she her wrists were free. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, not sure if he let her go, or if her idea actually worked.

"Not how I would have gone about it, but effective none the less…"he muttered, wincing slightly at the throbbing pain that was now radiating from his foot. Christine smirked, shrugging a shoulder as she walked away from him, grabbing her water bottle and tossing him his own.

"What would you have done different?" She asked, relishing the cooling feeling of the water as it worked its way down her throat.

"Well you were right in stomping on my foot, but the next thing after getting a hand, or in your case, hands free, would have been to turn slightly, raising your elbow, and basically slamming it into my face," Erik replied nonchalantly, walking over to her.

"You want me to slam my elbow into your face?" She asked, incredulous that he'd allow himself to take such a beating.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I doubt you would deal much harm Christine, and anyway, I was thinking that you wouldn't actually slam it into my face, just simulate doing so, to demonstrate the proper way to get out of such a hold."

Christine frowned, offended by his opinion of her strength. She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I could hurt you if I wanted," she mumbled, looking down at the mat.

There was a pause before Erik responded. "I've no doubt you could," he said, his voice emotionless. He made a show of stretching before looking at her with a grin. "Well I think that's enough for today princess. We wouldn't want you to strain yourself."

Christine felt blood rush to her face and neck, her temper instantly flaring as he knew it would. "Don't you dare patronize me, or I swear, I will kick your ass!"

Erik let out a roar of laughter, looking at her with the biggest grin she'd ever seen on his face. He was enjoying this!

"If you're trying to piss me off, it's working. Don't think that just because you are a man, it makes you stronger than me, or gives you more stamina. I am just as capable, if not more so, than you are of spending the day going over this crap you call self defense. Or is it that you're the tired one, and you're afraid I'll leave bruises on that precious skin of yours." Christine heard her voice shaking, and cursed herself for it. If anything, she needed lessons on how to control her volatile temper.

Christine scoffed as she watched Erik shake his head, chuckling the entire time, as he gathered their things and headed for the door. She narrowed her eyes, and raises her arm above her head, threw her water bottle as hard as she could, aiming for his head, but happy enough to see it hit his back. He stopped in his tracks and turned around, fixing her with a glare that made her heart stop.

"You are going to pay for that my dear," Erik purred in a voice that made her sure she would definitely regret her action. In an instant he had crossed the mat and the next thing she knew, he had grabbed her. She nearly swallowed her tongue as she looked up into his smoldering eyes. She looked up at him with all the courage she had, not sure what he was going to do, but hoping that he wouldn't plant her ass on the ground with one of his ridiculous ninja moves.

Christine yelped as he let out a ridiculously loud roar, and suddenly his head swooped down, his mouth on her neck. She laughed as he kissed her skin.

"You see, if I was a vampire, you'd now be either dead, or undead. Aren't you lucky you have a beast like me for a boyfriend instead?" Before she could reply, he'd hoisted her up, and threw her over his shoulder. She protested, reaching her hands down to swat at his shapely rear.

"Put me down, you ogre! I will not be carried about like a piece of meat!" She emphasized her point with another firm smack of his behind.

"But my dear, I'm only acting on my baser instincts-carrying you back to the cave to make sweet cave-man love to my woman." He thumped a hand against his chest, something Christine couldn't see, though she laughed all the same.

After promising to behave herself, at least until they got home, Christine was placed back on her own two feet. She smiled happily and smacked Erik's butt once more, before prancing out of the building towards the parking garage, knowing she was in for it once they got home.

XXX

_One and a half weeks later_

Christine was going to puke, she was sure of it, any second now she was going to toss her cookies, and then pass out. Meg stood behind her, a hand on her shoulder, whispering soothing words that had no effect on her whatsoever.

What had they been thinking giving her the leading role? Were they crazy? Surely they were, because there was no way she wasn't going to mess this up in one way or another. What if she forgot the words, or got nervous and missed a note, or stood in the wrong spot, or froze and did nothing at all? Erik would be so disappointed. She'd be so disappointed. She had wanted this so badly and for so long, and now, here it was. The moment her biggest dream was going to come true, and she was going to mess it up. The curtain would come up, and she'd pass out, or freeze, and then run off stage.

There was no way she could do this! No way. She'd just hurry off now and find the understudy. Surely, that would be all right. Surely she could do a much better job. Surely-

But Christine didn't get to finish that thought. For just as another negative thought started to form itself in her mind, the orchestra struck up and the curtain was rising. In an instant, the nervous bubble of anxiety and dread in her stomach was transformed into something else entirely. She smiled brightly and stepped into the spot light.


End file.
